


Blood Filled Chalice

by Blackkitten23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: The long awaited time has come! The ‘Boy Who Lived’, Michael Potter is coming to Hogwarts! … and his basically forgotten and unknown twin, Harry, too. No one thinks much of the anti-social youngest twin, but that quickly changes . The full truth comes out when Professor Tom Riddle finds Harry out after curfew one horrific night years later ... Creature Harry





	1. A Toast With Blood

**I don’t own Harry Potter and I don’t make a profit off my stories**

**Warning : AU- sexual content, Mpreg, language, violence, abuse, blood drinking – Manipulative McGonagall, Potters _Bashing_**

**Young teachers Gellert/Albus/Tom/Severus, Tough Fatherly Hagrid**

**Lord Marvolo Gaunt as Dark Lord**

**Creature Harry**

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh my! Look it’s him! Michael Potter!” yelled one person out of the big crowd waiting for the Hogwarts Express at King’s Cross Station.

“he’s so dreamy” swooned two girls who looked liked twins.

“I bet he’ll be in Gryffindor” said on guy in the crowd.

“of course he will you git! Where else would the guy who killed a Dark Lord at only two years old be?” shouted another person as the crowd swarmed the Potter parents and the smirking Michael Potter who was an exact replica of his father, but with green eyes behind thick framed glasses.

Off to the side of the mob of adoring fans the train pulled up where a boy whose face was hidden under the hood of a black hoody and wearing dark blue jeans went on before anyone came to their senses. He had no suitcase or any luggage, but he boarded and went right up to the first compartment with his hands securely in his pockets.

The compartment door swung open for him and he went in. Once the door shut behind him the blinds closed and shade over the windows plunging the compartment into darkness as if on command. A command the boy never said out loud.

The boy lowered his black hood revealing a glint of eyes and black gloves on his hands, but nothing else could be seen in the darkness. The sound of other students caught his attention and he placed his hand on the door. The boy whispered something and the door vanished. With every clunk of a suitcase the boy twitched as if it was too loud. Only two minutes passed before the boy shrugged and snapped his fingers making all the sounds fall to a little less than whispers. A smile graced the boy’s lips and he laid across the bench where he promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

“alright first years, this way! Only four people per boat!” boomed the huge bearded man with a thick accent guiding all the new students from the train to the boats.

“whoa, who’s that? Is he human?” asked a bushy haired girl.

Michael shook his head “nope Hermione, that’s the half giant gate keeper Hagrid”

“and who’s perched on his shoulder?” the red haired Ron Weasley asked his famous friend.

“huh?” the Potter blinked and saw the boy in blue jeans and a hoodie sitting perfectly balanced on the half giant’s shoulder farthest from him. It didn’t matter what the giant did the boy remained perfectly stable, which pissed off Michael because the guy was probably killer on a broom. With the black hood up he couldn’t see the boy’s entire face and his eyes stayed hidden even after gracefully jumping off the half giant’s shoulder to help people into the boats. The boy had no suitcase, no uniform and helped everyone equally. He even helped the spoiled Malfoy and his friends board a boat “I don’t know”

The hooded boy finished helping a pair of twin girls before coming over to them “my name is Harry, may I help any of you?” the hooded boy asked in a smooth, alluring voice as he approached their group. Michael sneered and clumsily jumped in the boat to prove he didn’t need help, but he felt his anger rise as he saw Harry assist Hermione, Ron and a nervous Neville into the boat. The guy didn’t even pay any attention to him! Harry seemed more concerned with the bloody luggage!

The bastard should at least look disappointed that he didn’t get to touch the Boy Who Lived!

Before Michael’s anger could mount to the point where he’d do something stupid the boy leapt gracefully off the boardwalk down onto the half giant who was in the lead boat and the boats were off with Harry perched on Hagrid’s shoulder again.

“what a freak” hissed Michael.

Ron scoffed “he is weird”

“I admit he’s different, but he seems … nice” said Hermione.

Neville shushed them “I think he can hear you”

“don’t be stupid. We’re too far-” the Potter turned his head and he and his companions winced. The boy was looking right at them. The feeling of those eyes hidden behind the hood made them shiver. It was really unnerving, but he wanted to look tough so he just huffed, but at the same time they all stayed quiet for a while.

Ron grinned “wicked, there’s Hogwarts!”

Everyone stared in awe at the fully lit castle that stood out against the night sky. It was a beautiful sight to see!

As they came closer to the shore near the enchanting castle a port appeared along the shore. Potter and his group blinked in shock as Harry suddenly appeared on the shore and began helping the boats dock. No one even saw him move from the half giant’s shoulder and they were still 30 feet from the shore! How the hell did he leave the half giant and clear 30 feet of water without anyone seeing?

“how the bloody hell did he get over there?” Ron gaped as he watched Harry stand on the second boardwalk waiting for them.

“he must’ve apparated or used a portkey” said Michael confidently.

Hermione shook her head “portkeys don’t work over short distances because people get splinched and even if he was old enough to apparate he couldn’t do it inside the wards”

“how do you know all that?” Ron blinked.

“I read it in Hogwarts: A History. Didn’t either of you read it? I gave it to you Michael” Hermione pouted as the Potter responded with only a sheepish grin “you’re hopeless” the witch sighed making Neville chuckle.

Ron just draped his arm over Michael’s shoulders “we’re going to be Gryiffindors not Ravenclaws” he teased and the boys laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hagrid and Harry helped everyone out of the boats lead the starry eyed awestruck 11 year olds into the castle and up a staircase that ended at a pair of huge doors “alright everyone, leave your things here and the house elves will handle them after your sorting” Hagrid said kindly.

The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, came up to the first year students “thank you Hagrid” she said dismissively and Hagrid walked up to the huge doors as she turned to the first years “I am Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, and I welcome all of you to your first year at school. You will all be sorted just beyond those doors and once you are your house becomes your home. Of course if you wish for help or someone to talk to you are more than welcome to come to me or any staff member. Now I wish you all luck in your future studies” Taking the hint Hagrid threw the doors open to reveal the Great Hall in all its glory. As the awestruck students followed the headmistress Harry paused nervously.

“it’s ok, Harry. I’ll be here” the half giant said softly in his thick accent. The boy’s eyes may have been hidden, but the small smile was clearly visible. Harry nodded slightly and joined the group of first years in the front of the room though no one noticed because everyone was focused on the old singing hat. Hagrid moved with surprising stealth along the side of the room and took a seat at the staff table.

Going from right to left was the potions professor and House Head for Slytherin Severus Snape with black eyes and shoulder length black hair wearing all black. Then Tom Riddle the DADA professor who was a very handsome young man with red eyes and dark brown hair. Next was Albus Dumbledore, a young handsome man with auburn hair and blue eyes who teaches Transfiguration, the House Head for Gryffindor and is the Deputy Headmaster. Then an empty seat where the headmistress sits when the sorting is done. Then the handsome young violet eyed blonde Gellert Grindelwald the Charms professor and House Head for Ravenclaw. Then Hagrid seated next to James Potter the flying instructor. With the other professors and local healer Madam Pomfrey bringing up the rear.

“Lets get the sorting started shall we? When I call your name have a seat” said the headmistress as Albus stood up and placed himself next to the chair holding the sorting hat in his hands. As each name was called the child sat on the chair and the hat was placed onto their head. The hat seemed to take a certain amount of time to consider before calling out the House that fit the child the best.

“Ravenclaw as expected and Neville is …” Ron whispered to Michael as Hermione was sorted and waited with a dramatic pause as Neville had the hat placed on his head.

“Hufflepuff” the hat stated getting an applause as Neville went to the Hufflepuff table and was welcomed warmly by the other Hufflepuffs.

Ron grinned “no surprise”

“no kidding mate” Michael snorted. Suddenly Ron’s name was called and sorted into Gryffindor.

Several names were called until there were only two kids left to sort “Potter” everyone waited in quiet anticipation as Michael sauntered forward, but he made only steps before Minerva called “Harry? … _Harry_ Potter?” everyone looked baffled, especially the headmistress. Since when was there two Potters? Michael gaped unattractively as the hooded boy from earlier glided passed him “where is your uniform young man?” the headmistress said before she could get her thoughts straight. She heard snickers and immediately regretted embarrassing the boy.

Harry stopped in front of her “the handbook states that a uniform is required during school hours. Since we live here I assumed ‘school hours’ meant classes only, not meals. Classes don’t start until tomorrow so unless we should expect a quiz on the food I see no reason to risk an awkward moment by changing in a crowded train that’s moving at unsafe speeds. Is that alright headmistress?” Harry pulled his hood down revealing his blood red eyes and short silky deep blood red hair earning gasps from several students and teachers, while a few were blushing. Some because Harry was good looking and others because they did in fact have awkward moments on that train.

“well … yes that’s fine then” McGonagall said hesitantly as the boy walked passed her and sat in the chair. She actually couldn’t argue with that logic. The professors exchanged glances. No one knew what to think about the boy.

Tom frowned “did you know about this Potter boy, Sev?” he asked Severus quietly as a stunned Albus placed the hat on the boy’s head.

“yes Tom, because clearly I want to know everything about Potter and his brood” Severus hissed sarcastically. He wanted nothing to do with the arrogant fool and his pompous wife. The Potters seemed to like messing with him. Severus closed his eyes to think “actually during one of _her_ visits I do recall that there were two boys. I believe they were almost three then since it was at the end of our second year. Remember, we tried to see in the stroller and she told us to get away because we were Slytherins”

“that’s right, but we’ve never seen both kids since then” Tom sighed and glanced at Albus and then Gellert only to see that they were saddened by something. Of course the two professors were a year older than them and knew the Potters longer.

Lily Potter, was the most condescending, narrow minded, know-it-all witch Severus has had the grave displeasure of meeting. During his second year of school with Tom they saw Lily visiting her much older husband dressed in expensive robes and showing off her brat that stopped a dark lord. They tried to see the little kids, but she told them to go before away before they contaminated her children. The Slytherins were stunned to see the woman who mocked them was a professor’s wife! … but then they found out she was James Potter’s wife and it made sense.

The story is that when she reached legal age she left to supposedly deciding not to attend her last year. Until she returned a month or so later, but not to finish school … The muggle-born witch Lily Evans returned as Lily Potter, the flying instructor’s wife! There were rumors that the two were dating before she even became legal, but that was never confirmed.

James Potter is the Potter family head and the Hogwarts flying instructor who was once a famous Quidditch star. Usually he’s tolerable, but you see how much of an ass he is when you’re in Slytherin. The man is bias to the extreme and despite being their teacher, Tom and Severus suffered because of it, both in school and when they became professors. The man was Gryffindor all the way, but Severus was wondering why the arrogant man was watching Harry with a mixture of shock and guilt … it’s almost like Potter forgot he had another son like everyone else, but the potion master shrugged it off as very unlikely. The man liked spoiling his brats. The famous Potter child being shocked about his brother was interesting though, but it was most likely because Harry stole his spotlight.

Nobody was aware of the conversation between the hat and the boy …

‘ _Hello again Harry! How have things been?_ ’ the hat greeted telepathically with surprising familiarity.

(very good, Dad and I bought a home and made portkeys to go there. Sara is exploring around there now and not on school grounds anymore. Dad said it’s better for everyone not to keep a basilisk on school grounds even if there already are creatures everywhere. Dad is still trying to find out what kind of creature I am, but we ruled a lot out. Of course it’s trickier because I’m a rebirth not a person who is part human or unlocked an inheritance or was bitten by a werewolf or vampire. I have no human blood in me despite being born from humans so there isn’t a scan for something so rare … Can you still not get in my mind?) Harry thought back.

‘ _nope! However I can still get the surface thoughts. Hagrid was right to have you meet me a month in advance so we could talk about which house is best for you. Like most creatures I can’t read your mind and your defenses are the strongest I’ve ever seen. I can’t even get a flicker and I’ve been trying for a month! If anything your mind gets stronger each time I try! Truly impressive, but enough of that. I believe we stalled enough. Ready to be sorted?_ ’ the hat asked.

(lets do it! I can’t wait to see his face) Harry mentally snickered revealing nothing to the baffled people watching.

 _‘you and me both! Kick ass Harry!_ ’ “Slytherin!” the hat shouted in excitement receiving silence and dropped jaws as the response every person in the room except Hagrid. A Potter as anything but Gryffindor was unheard of!

The half giant was the first and only one to stand and start clapping as Harry stood up and handed the hat over to a very stunned Albus “Wonderful! This is a sign, I bet! A sign that the feud between snakes and lions will come to and!” the half was getting choked up over the heartfelt mention of a truce. Harry paused in his walk to the Slytherin table to watch Hagrid “You must be very proud James” Hagrid clapped the flying instructor on the back. Unfortunately the gate keeper put just a little too much power in that friendly gesture and James Potter’s face went into the table in front of with a hard crack.

Several gasps were heard and two people fainted as the flying instructor sat up revealing clearly broken nose that was gushing blood “YOU BLOODY IDIOT-” James barked only to be cut off by Poppy who didn’t the kids to hear such language and from a teacher no less! Minerva immediately cast a silencing charm and watched the children as Poppy handled the mess

Gellert and Albus went over to Hagrid ‘s side to comfort the half giant who was crying into a hanky and blubbering apologies “it’s ok Hagrid … you didn’t mean to” Albus said softly.

“I’m the one hurt why are you comforting him?” James snarled and squeaked in pain as Poppy popped his nose together and healed him.

“it’s not his fault. He’s crying and saying sorry Potter so get over it before you really make a scene, you know he didn’t mean it” Gellert hissed under his breath.

Tom and Severus smirked and tapped their glasses together … best welcome feast ever! They noticed a few Hufflepuffs who fainted from the sight of blood were being tended to by Minerva, Michael Potter was watching his father in worry and Harry … was ignoring the entire situation and taking a seat at the end of the Slytherin table apart from the other snakes. If anything the boy looked amused. The potions and DADA professors were watching the boy with interest, but it didn’t last long for the boy seemed to feel their eyes and looked right at them. Tom may have red eyes too, but Harry’s were unique. They were staring straight into blood and getting pulled under fast. The trance they felt was broken as the headmistress settled everyone down …

Minerva smiled as a grouchy Potter was cleaned of blood with a flick of Poppy’s wand. Hagrid was now calm a sitting down. Albus left to put the sorting hat on its pedestal and everyone settled down “now that that was taken care of lets start the feas-”

“hey! What about me?” Michael snapped rudely making an awkward silence as everyone realized they forgot about him with all the commotion. Albus turned on his heel and brought the hat back to the chair while shooting the Slytherin professors a scolding glare for snickering.

“I’m sorry Michael, go ahead” Minerva said and Michael sat down on the chair looking annoyed as the hat was put on his head.

“Gryffindor” grumbled the hat in a bored tone before yelling “let the feast begin!” a wide assortment of food appeared and everyone started eating. Michael nearly tripped as he ran to get a seat next to Ron and start scarfing down food.

“that’s my line” Minerva pouted slightly as she shot the hat a little glare as Albus placed it back on its pedestal before going to eat too.

No one noticed a stare down between the half giant and Harry. Whatever the silent discussion was one could only guess, but it ended with Harry sulking and adding a scoop of veggies to his plate next to the very rare meat. All the food on Harry’s plate was eaten … even the bones in the meat …

After everyone had their fill the prefects for each house escorted the students to their new dorms. Once the first year Slytherins were shown around the Slytherin house and dorms in the dungeons levels of the castle they gathered in the common room to meet their House Head for a quick run down of the rules. All of that made sense, but there was one rule Harry couldn’t follow …

Don’t go out after curfew …

Yes, that was a rule he had to break. The night always calls to him and he had to meet his Dad after dark for a drink. As long as he isn’t caught that should be fine, but he noticed a hidden message behind Severus Snape’s words. The professor was currently implying that the other Slytherins should steer clear of Harry. That subtle message was clearly made because of his unfortunate relation to James Potter and meant to isolate him, but it just made Harry smirk in amusement as they were dismissed. He had no interest bonding right now and preferred it if people stayed away. One benefit to being in Slytherin is that each person gets their own room. He went into his room, shut the door to his room and waited until all the lights went out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus and Tom made their rounds and went to the Gellert’s living quarters where they found Allbus with the Ravenclaw house head.

“ok, what was that about earlier?” asked Severus as he sat on the couch with Gellert. The four youngest professors have been good friends for a while despite being in different houses and years. Albus let Tom stay at his home so he didn’t have to go back to the orphanage and soon after they dragged Severus there too to save him from summers with his abusive father. Gellert was a good friend of Albus’s who lived nearby and though he went to a different school at first, but they stayed pretty close.

When Albus’s mother and sister were killed in an attack from Marvolo Guant’s Death Eaters in Diagon Alley that first summer with the Slytherins Gellert transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts to join Albus’s third year and be supportive. It was a good thing too because Albus’s father went on a rampage to get revenge and died just after school started dueling Marvolo Guant leaving Albus with his little brother, Aberforth. The four professors grew up helping each other a lot through the war and through the aftermath.

“you guys are only 21 so you were a over a year off, but when I started school Lily always brought the newborn twins to parade them around. After the war got worse she stopped coming … the next year you both started school and then spent the summer with me … not long after that summer where my sister, mother and father were killed …” Albus paused to shake the painful memory away ”after that summer Marvolo was killed when the killing curse bounced off Michael and we rarely saw both twins. I’m ashamed to say I forgot him”

“that’s hardly your fault … that summer before Guant’s defeat wasn’t easy for you or any of us. Plus Lily never really went around showing off anyone other than Michael after that” said Gellert.

“so she dropped her less popular child? And here I thought the Potters couldn’t get worse” Tom scowled as Albus handed them cups of tea.

Severus nodded “I doubt Harry wasn’t spoiled. He just wasn’t shown off and showered with attention, but this might make him even worse than his brother and father. I bet Harry will do what he can to get in his brother’s spotlight”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I think it’s safe now” Harry said as he opened the door and slipped out into the eerie green glow coming through the windows lighting the common room. The Slytherin house was unique because it was in the dungeons under the Black Lake. That did make it tricky to leave since he couldn’t just jump out the window and scale the wall being that it was underwater, but all he had to do was get past the door without someone seeing. His gloved hand pushed the door open and he was gone.

(The security sucks) he thought, but shrugged away the disappointment from having an easy escape and wandered through the halls towards the exit without any extra light being needed. His vision was just as crisp and detailed as it would be in the daytime. If anything it was better at night. The daylight was too bright.

A fresh scent of someone nearby made him pause and look around. He could hear two voices chatting not far away, which was actually too far away for any human to hear.

“ _I can’t believe our little Ronniekins never mentioned a second Potter_ ” Harry peeked around the corner and saw two red heads that he saw sitting at the Gryffindor table before.

“ _you’re right Fred. It’s like he didn’t know about this Harry guy. We can’t let that slide!_ ”

“ _very true George! We must deliver a punishment to our little brother on the grounds of not telling us about the smoking hot Potter_ ” a certain Potter smirked at the compliment. Even from this distance and in the dark Harry could see the two red heads grin mischievously.

“ _smoking indeed! Did you see those eyes? Oh he will be something when he gets older_ ”

“ _he doesn’t look like Michael at all, but if he’s here at the same time that means Harry and Michael are twins like us!_ ”

“ _one sexy twin and one who’s lucky he’s famous because that’s the only way he’ll get some tail … we certainly don’t have that problem Fred_ ”

“ _no we don’t! We’re equal in devilish good looks_ ” Harry found himself agreeing with that statement as the red heads started sneaking away. He couldn’t resist letting out a wolf whistle startling both twins.

“ _it seems we have an admirer_ ” the twins said in perfect sync and they smirked in amusement as they walked away with a little more swing in their hips to entice their unseen admirer. The Slytherin chuckled and went outside to let the twins’ have their fun.

In no time at all he saw Hagrid’s hut and went in “hey Dad are you still heart broken over busting James’ poor nose?” the boy teased as the half giant pulled some rock cakes out of the oven.

Hagrid sneered completely ruining the gentle giant façade as Harry sat at the table “I should’ve hit him harder. He has some nerve looking guilty all of a sudden. They left you at Hogwarts after one visit when you were nearly six and ignored all of my attempts to remind them that you were with me for a month! 200 times I owled and floo called them, but I get nothing beyond several broken ‘we’ll pick him up later’ promises … and then there was that foolish mistake of mine …” Hagrid sighed and set a rock cake with a cup filled with a red liquid on the table in front of Harry “but that’s neither here nor there. Drink your blood little giant, you’ll need to keep up on that if you want to stay sane around those idiots” the half giant patted Harry affectionately on the head.

“thanks Dad. I need something just to get through those loud meals. My ears are still ringing” Harry gulped down every drop of the warm metallic tasting liquid and instantly started feeling better “Dad do you think they would’ve bothered if I could do magic back then?”

The half giant shook his head with a heavy sigh “I … I don’t know for sure, but that was their fault too. If they bothered to check they would’ve known you weren’t some fussy baby, but a starving creature in need of human blood in your diet. Maybe if they weren’t so absorbed in this fame from Michael they would’ve noticed, but they didn’t and here we are. You couldn’t use your magic because it was trying to keep you alive … you were half dead from starvation when Firenze found you wandering around the Forbidden Forest looking for a wounded animal”

Harry smiled and easily bit into rock cake getting the plump cherries inside “I remember … I was so hungry for so long, but he took me away from a bleeding animal kicking and screaming and gave me to you-OW” Harry hissed in pain and set his cake down as Hagrid came over and took his relatively tiny hands in his.

With great care the half giant gently removed the gloves revealing bandaged fingertips “your fingers are still bothering you huh … lets see here” One bandage was removed to show a sharp flat pointed white bone poking out from under the fingernail like a second nail ”it looks like you’re … getting claws? First your eyes and hair change now this. What next?”

“no clue, but this will make potions tricky if I can’t prepare ingredients” Harry sighed as his father figure bandaged his fingertips again with surprising skill for a man his size “guess it’s a good thing I decided not to be a straight A student”

Hagrid nodded “yes, do what you can to fly in the wards for a while. At least until we find out what you are and to see if you would be in trouble with the ministry for not being registered or being in school. I won’t let you get sent to Azkaban or, Merlin forbid, executed for being alive and wanting an education”

Harry put his gloves back on “potions don’t effect me, my skin resists magic, now claws … at this rate I’m not on the LDC” he said as he finished his cake “oh Dad, don’t say fly in the wards, I might sprout wings next”

“lets hope! That would greatly narrow down our options on the List of Dangerous Creatures and if you aren’t a creature on the list then no one can stop you! The school will have to allow it since they allow any pure or rebirth creature not on the register to attend as long as they aren’t a threat so don’t kill the Potters even if it’s tempting!” Hagrid grinned making Harry chuckle as he put his plate and cup in the sink “now you go back to your room. First day of school and all, you will need to rest so no late night stroll tonight. Don’t forget your uniform, fake wand and books … goodnight little giant” said Hagrid before patting the boy’s head.

The young boy reached under his father’s bed to pull out a box with a neatly folded uniform with a wand like stick on top and a school bag holding his textbooks and quills. He hugged Hagrid and went back to his dorm without anyone being the wiser …


	2. Map Quest

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

The young boy reached under his father’s bed to pull out a box with a neatly folded uniform with a wand like stick on top and a school bag holding his textbooks and quills. He hugged Hagrid and went back to his dorm without anyone being the wiser …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ _Professor Snape is here, get up Draco_ ” came a voice from a room down the hall.

“ _alright … I’m up Theo”_ grumbled a sleepy Malfoy _“go wake Blaise, but be quiet as you go to his room, we don’t want to wake the Potter brat. Let him miss getting his schedule and breakfast_ ” came Draco’s smug voice. No one knew that Harry was stirred awake by their quiet whispers even if they were a few doors down the hall.

“I like this dorm … the light through Black Lake is tolerable” Harry grumbled as he opened the curtains around the bed and got out of bed to meet the gentle green glow coming through his submerged window. A sharp pain radiating from his fingertips made him hiss in pain, but he had to ignore it. The black gloves were the first pieces of clothing to go on, but he paused as he slipped the right glove on. Wrapping around his right wrist was a very fine scar.

Harry went from looking at the scar on his wrist to craning his neck and glancing over his shoulder to look at his bare back. Five matching scars crisscrossed across his back and the lowest one running horizontally along his lower back lined up with his scar on his wrist. It was a terrible reminder of who his true family really is and is what his Dad claims is his own foolish mistake.

That’s not the case … no, not by a long shot … the fault for these scars lies solely on James and Lily Potter …

It was just over a month after a the six year old Harry was abandoned at Hogwarts and indirectly in the half giant’s loving care. Hagrid was fed up with calling the Potters and decided to drop Harry off at his and Michael’s 6th birthday party. Not that he didn’t adore Harry, he did! More than anything he wanted to keep little Harry, but he knew he couldn’t do that so he flooed over to the Potter’s the morning of the party with an excited Harry.

Thinking he was going to finally prove to his parents that he wasn’t useless Harry foolishly went to find his parents. Hagrid realized that he forgot some of the things he bought for Harry and quickly flooed home thinking Harry would be fine in his home … he was wrong …

The young creature found his parents in the kitchen decorating a cake. Harry was about to start explaining that he was a creature who needed blood, that nothing was wrong with him and that he could do magic now. In hindsight he should’ve started running the second the two Potter adults glared at him, but he was too excited at the prospect of earning his parents’ love that he didn’t listen to his own instincts. When he ran over to tell them his story he tripped on a banner that was a decoration.

Lily snapped first … she screamed at the little boy and said horrid things. Despite bursting into tears Harry still tried to explain, but then James started yelling. This is where Harry’s memories get fuzzy … he remembers fear … James threatening him and saying to never come back … trying to run … pain in his back and finally waking up in Hagrid’s hut. Apparently when Hagrid returned he found no one and searched for Harry to say goodbye, but to the half giant’s horror he found Harry sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen bleeding from multiple gashes on his back and a completely severed hand …

James Potter shot Harry in the back with the cutting curse and both parents left the 6 year old bleeding on the floor as they went outside to decorate … Hagrid was furious at the Potters and took Harry to a doctor he knew that helped creatures.

That was the last time he saw the Potters …

That was the last time he spent his birthday with that family …

That was the day Hagrid became Dad to Harry …

“mistake … that wasn’t your mistake Dad” Harry whispered to himself before going back to dressing. With his school uniform in place he grabbed his school bag and checked to make sure everything was there. He put his fake wand in his belt like most kids would, but he didn’t care. One look at a wand and he knew it just wouldn’t feel right. Hagrid was a big believer of following your instincts so when Harry said something felt wrong about using wands the half giant said that they would figure something out. That something turned out to be a piece of wood that was warped to look like. One hand swishes the wand while the other does the magic …

It turned out to be necessary because when Harry does channel his magic through something it either explodes or dissolves into a smoldering mess. Teaching Harry how to control his vastly different and almost wild magic was a tricky experience for the half giant, but they got through the basics without burning each other … not too much at least …

“ok … ready” Harry sighed as he left his room and walked into the common room to find the Slytherins slowly gathering all of whom were shocked that he was already there and knew where to go. Not that they showed their shock, but they were up against a far more observant being that could, to a certain extent, smell their emotions.

Severus let an almost unseen twitch of annoyance get to his eyebrow as he spotted the Potter “it’s time to get your class schedules. First class is at 9:00 so don’t be late” Severus let his eye land connect with Harry’s for a split second as he started handing out schedules. Clearly the professor didn’t think Harry’s would be on time or was hoping the boy would be late so he could give the Potter detention. Although he knew will see both Potters in detention probably more than once in the first week alone, but despite his confidence on the issue be won’t be seeing Harry … unless someone gets very lucky and catches him …

“Potter!” Harry looked down at the blonde Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy who may have been taller than Michael, but was still shorter than Harry by a few inches “you cut in front of me”

That wasn’t by any means true since Harry got there before them and had every right to get his schedule first, but the crimson eyed boy just smiled “is that so? My apologies” he said in his silky voice making some people shiver as he went to sit on the couch. Much to everyone’s surprise Harry waited patiently as each person got their schedule before him. He really didn’t mind since he preferred not having to deal with them. Once the last people grabbed their schedules he got up and took the schedule handed to him “thank you professor”

Severus nodded hesitantly not expecting manners from the boy “go eat Mr. Potter”

“of course Professor Snape” said Harry as he skimmed his schedule and memorized it once again shrugging off the hostility behind the Slytherin’s words “I’ll see you this afternoon professor” said Harry as he turned heel and went up to the Great Hall.

It was still a little early so he sat on the he stone rail of the porch outside overlooking the grounds and finished looking at his schedule. It looked like he had Charms and Transfiguration in the mornings and Potions and Defense in the afternoons on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays had Flying and Herbology in the mornings and Muggle Studies, History and Care of Magical Creatures for those afternoons. All in all not bad especially since he only had class with a certain flying instructor …

Off in the distance he heard other students heading for the Great Hall and one set of voices coming from Gryffindor tower …

“ _bloody hell! Look at all these classes and we have to share with the slimy snakes! Not fair_ ” grumbled the voice that was definitely Michael Potter’s.

“ _yeah … why didn’t you say anything about Harry? Look at my ears! The twins did this because they weren’t told, but I didn’t know!_ ” whined the boy Harry recalled as being the red head called Ron Weasley … the twins’ younger brother who must’ve been pranked as planned.

“ _he was always sick or whining about being hungry that my parents kept him apart from everyone to monitor him. Now come on, I’m hungry_ ” Harry scoffed at his brother’s bullshit excuse and got up to go in the castle just in time to cross paths with them as they walked into the Great Hall. The instant Harry’s eyes met Michael’s the Gryffindor flinched and quickly followed his friend Ron who was sporting a pair of pink rabbit ears instead of his normal ears.

Harry snorted in amusement and went to sit at the Slytherin table in the spot that was away from everyone else. James was trying to get Harry’s attention, but Harry ignored him. It was foolish of him to even consider trying to talk here of all places. Really what was the idiot thinking? All Harry knew that if the man didn’t stop soon then his Dad would stop him and it would be painful. The half giant did look pissed at the man’s antics … not that anyone beyond Harry could tell.

It was just about time for breakfast so it wasn’t a surprise to see the Headmistress enter the Great Hall, but it was surprising for her to walk up to Harry “Mr. Potter, your father raised some concerns about your sorting so before this starts I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be resorted. I apologize for the awful timing, but by the time I met your Head of House you had already left”

That would’ve been the stupidest place to discuss a private matter, but Harry could tell she put a ‘notice me not’ spell around them so it was as private as it would get “really? I kind of rushed out. I don’t know why he-” even just the thought of referring to James as ‘father’ left a horrid taste in Harry’s mouth, but he tried not to show it “-would believe such a thing. I have no complaints about my house headmistress. My housemates are all quite accommodating too so I like it there”

Which wasn’t a lie. Harry doesn’t want to be near people as his body is changing in case people found out about him being less human than expected and the Slytherins have kindly isolated him. Granted they didn’t intend to be nice, but Harry is still happy with the results. Also he likes the dorm. The lighting is gentle on his eyes and it’s fairly quiet …

McGonagall eyed him critically clearly taking note of the fact that he was sitting away from everyone, but nodded anyway “very well, but should anything happen or you change your mind please discuss it with me”

“Yes Headmistress” Harry said with a smile as she walked away before canceling the spell on them. A scent from her robes caught his attention. It was the scent of a three headed hound who wandered the Forbidden Forest. The hound was very friendly and Harry named him Fluffy, but his Dad said it was a wild magical creature and shouldn’t be treated as a pet even if Fluffy was kind and fell asleep with music … though that didn’t stop his Dad from feeding each of the hound’s three heads thick steaks when it stopped by or from buying it toys and playing fetch. They loved Fluffy and Harry was worried when the three headed hound stopped coming around in the last couple weeks. The centaurs haven’t seen Fluffy either. Hagrid started hinting that it must’ve been Fluffy’s time to pass on since they didn’t know how old the large hound was, but then why is Fluffy’s scent on the headmistress?

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of her seat and everyone became silent in order to listen “classes start today so good luck to you all. For all first years do try to get to classes right away and form groups to find your way or ask an older student or professor where the classrooms are. We don’t want people getting lost, but if you do find any portrait and tell them you can’t find your way and they will either guide you or get one of the staff members depending on your situation. With one last note, please stay away from the third floor corridor for the time being. There was an incident with a set of backfiring charms and the corridor has been deemed unsafe until the charms wear off and can be repaired. Now everyone please eat up” the headmistress sat in her chair and lots of food appeared on the tables.

Harry piled some food on his plate and tried to ignore the loud chattering of students as he ate. As he finished breakfast he saw his Dad smile at him silently wishing Harry good luck with classes and that was all he needed to start his day. It was strange, but no matter what the noise around him was like he was always able to hear his Dad clearer than anyone even if he was quiet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James attempt to get passed the half giant, but Hagrid ‘accidently’ collided into the flying instructor as they were making their way out of the Great Hall. Harry just turned into the hall and smirked as he heard James snapping at his Dad who was ‘blubbering’ apologies … very convincingly too …

“ _ok … any ideas Fred?_ ” Harry paused as he heard a familiar voice.

“ _we know it wasn’t someone from Hufflepuff_ ” Harry looked around a corner and down an empty corridor where the sassy twins were whispering to each other.

“ _yes and I doubt it was a Ravenclaw. They may be smart, but not the best at sneaking around_ ” it became clear what they were discussing. They were trying to find out who whistled at them last night.

“ _Slytherins and Gryffindors are our best bet. We need to pay attention to our map when we go out. If he comes near us again we’ll know who it is_ ” blood colored eyes narrowed. A map? Interesting … maybe he should take this map before the twins find out. He has a gap of time in between lunch and Potions so he could sneak into the Gryffindor tower between those times. Unfortunately he didn’t know the password, but then again it is a dorm that is actually easily accessible compared to the submerged Slytherin dorm … for him at least …

“ _I must say that anyone who sneaks out at night so casually has some serious balls. Not as good as us, but still good_ ” Harry smiled at the statement that sounded like a challenge and started walking away so he will reach his Charms class on time. Just before he was heading down some steps he heard one last comment …

“ _so true brother, but if he’s cute maybe he won’t mind us sucking his big balls_ ”

A blush spread across Harry’s cheeks as he stumbled a couple steps. Those twins are something else! The young creature’s thoughts were rudely interrupted as a couple older Slytherins shoved as the passed him. No one noticed his fast reflexes move to catch himself at what was definitely inhuman speeds. The Slytherins just laughed and kept walking thinking they hurt him, but Harry paid them little mind and went to his first class. It was still a couple minutes early so he had a choice of seats.

As Harry sat down in the center of the middle row the other first years raced into the room. To his shock Draco sat to his right, Blaise to his left and Theo sat in the seat in front of him. Even before Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle took the two seats behind him Harry’s instincts were going haywire. This had bad news written all over it …

“morning class!” Professor Grindelwald said as entered the room. Everyone said good morning, but Harry noticed that Michael and Ron weren’t there. However the charms professor paid it little mind and began class “today we’ll be learning a simple levitation charm- … yes?” the professor pointed to a young girl from Gryffindor who raised her hand.

“umm … professor, shouldn’t we wait for Michael?” she asked getting several nods from her fellow Gryffindors.

Gellert sighed and shook his head “I will not be delaying my class for any student. Mr. Potter will have to catch up later. Wands out everyone!” the Gryffindors all looked stunned that this professor wasn’t waiting for the ‘Boy Who Lived’ like he should be, but despite that shock the class continued. The professor demonstrated the spell and lectured on its uses and limitations before giving the students a chance to try. He made sure everyone had the wand motion down and even called on a few people to show that they had the incantation down before unleashing the students on the unsuspecting feathers in front of them.

Harry pointed his fake wand at the feather and hid his other hand under the desk top, while trying to ignore the pain in his fingers. When he opened his mouth to say the incantation Draco stepped on his foot making Harry flinch in pain. He shot the blonde a glare only to see the blonde doing the incantation as noting happened. Harry attempted to try again and this time Blaise jabbed his left shoulder throwing his hidden arm off. After taking a second to think about how to complete the task he tried again only to have a feather from the row below fly up at him …

“oops could you toss that back down?” Theo asked innocently though Harry knew better. With an eye roll Harry tossed the feather back down to Theo who yelped slightly as the feather shocked him slightly when he grabbed it. A certain creature mentally smirked at the baffled look on Theo’s face. It was a little sparking charm Harry placed on the feather and he decided that he wasn’t going to sit around to see what the Slytherins behind him have planned so he raised his hand. He heard Draco grumble as the professor smiled and came over …

“I think I’m doing this wrong professor. The feather only goes up a inch, but drops a second later. I can’t seem to get it to stay up” Harry explained softly so as not to disturb the others around him. In his head he was snickering at the Slytherins who tried to sabotage him. They wouldn’t dare doing something with Professor Grindelwald right there.

The blonde professor nodded in understanding “I think I know what’s off, but let me see you try first” Harry did the swish and flick motion paired with the incantation, while his hand under the desk simply jerked a finger. The feather raised for a split second, but dropped like a stone after “I see, you’re wrist motion is right and you’re saying the incantation right, but the timing is off. Start saying the incantation a little earlier and draw out your movement”

“yes professor” Harry pretended to tweak the motions and timing as instructed, while his hidden hand slowly waved upwards. He smiled as the feather floated higher and stayed up “thank you professor”

“anytime, now try it a few times until you have it down” Gellert smiled and went to help another student who apparently blew up his feather. Suddenly Michael and Ron sauntered into the room, but the attempt to be cool was ruined as Ron’s bunny ears smacked him in the face and Michael fell flat on his face when he tripped. Several Slytherins smirked as Michael scrambled upright clumsily. Gellert scoffed and stood over the boys “class has long since started-”

“WHAT?! You started without me?!” Michael’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe that he, the famous ‘Boy Who Lived’, was left behind.

Professor Grindelwald’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the blatant disrespect he was shown “despite what you seem to believe the world doesn’t revolve around you” Gellert frowned as Michael looked pissed “while this is the first day I can’t allow being tardy by … 35 minutes to go by without a punishment. You both have detention with me this Saturday at 6:30 after dinner” Michael and Ron took their seats and sulked the rest of the class even as their fellow Gryffindors tried to help catch them up on what they missed as they were strutting around school.

Harry simply ignored Michael for the rest of the class and was happy he proved that he could do the spell to the teacher despite the other Slytherins’ best efforts. It was a good first class, but it was still a relief to hear the bell signaling that class was over. He waited for most of the other Slytherins to leave before risking it. That unfortunately meant he was the last to leave since Draco and his two muscle bound thugs lingered as he pretended to get his bag together.

“goodbye Professor Grindelwald” said Harry as he left to go to Transfiguration. Gellert looked at the boy curiously and said goodbye. The young creature wondered why the professor looked at him that way as he quickly moved through the halls. He disappeared down a hidden passage and came out in another hall. After slipping past a couple Ravenclaws he went down the hall and into a classroom where he found Albus Dumbledore dressed in rather flamboyant gold robes.

Albus turned away from his chalkboard as he heard someone take a seat “Mr. Potter you’re the first person to make it. You can sit closer if you like” he commented as he noticed that Harry sat in the back an all the way to the farthest side of the room.

“it’s alright Professor Dumbledore. I’m happy where I am, thank you” said Harry meaning every word. It was a little too bright in this spot, but with a flick of his magic one side of the shutter closed a little easing the burden on Harry’s eyes. Thankfully the professor didn’t see the subtle change as he turned seemed to be searching his pockets for something. This spot was strategy. Now no one can sit behind him and no one can sit on one side so he effectively narrowed down the possible range of attacks. If this works he will always choose this spot and since he knew several forgotten hidden passages that act as shortcuts he will always get to his classes first. He could always have a strategic advantage.

The young Transfiguration professor seemed a bit surprised when he looked up from his pockets, but smiled “if you’re sure then that’s fine. Would you care for a Lemon drop?” he asked pulling out the wrapped treat from his pocket. It was nice to see that Harry wasn’t impolite. He expected much worse all things considered, but he wanted to give boy a chance since he still felt guilty about not remembering him.

“sure, thanks” (I prefer Blood Pops, but I could use a sweet anyway. My fingers still hurt) Harry thought as he took the offered sweet and popped it in his mouth before he professor grabbed another for himself “would you like some help Professor Dumbledore?” he asked as he saw the gold professor start passing out matches.

“why yes, thank you! One per seat please” said Albus as he handed Harry a box of matches. The young wizard started passing the matches out, but he put a little charm on the ones that were on the desks closest to his seat knowing that the Slytherins will try the same strategy as before. Just as Harry handed back the leftover matches and sat down the other students started trickling in.

Professor Dumbledore beamed as everyone sat in their seats and noticed several Slytherins sitting around Harry not knowing that it was a bad thing and **not** a show of house unity like he thought “Ok, today you will all be learning Transfiguration” his eyes skimmed the faces and he noticed that Michael was not there and he was missing a Weasley and two other students, but he shrugged it off thinking they got lost in which case someone will find them soon. It was the first day after all “Transfiguration is a very tricky art that has many complex facets. You must have a strong mind to truly master it, but today we’ll start with something easier than turning someone into an animal”

With that introduction out of the way Albus began explaining what else they need to know. Before a few minutes passed two young Gryffindors entered the room and admitted that they got lost. As the formally lost students took their seats Harry noticed that there was still no sign of Michael, but right now he was more concerned with Draco who was seated next to him.

(this will be interesting … I don’t really need to prove I can change the needle today. Most people won’t get this for another two days so I won’t worry) Harry thought as he pulled out his fake wand and pretended to try and change the match into a needle as instructed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco shoot a sneaky smirk his way and tried to subtly try to hex the Harry, but the match started rolling away before suddenly bopping Draco right between the eyes.

“what the hell?” Draco hissed as he stared at his match, which was laying innocently on the desk in front of him.

Harry glanced at Draco “problem?” he asked seemingly with genuine curiosity. After all, where acting is concerned, he learned from the best.

Draco didn’t even suspect foul play as he glared at the match “none of your business Potter” he hissed harshly, but low enough so that the professor couldn’t hear him. The blonde noticed that Blaise, Theo and Greg were having similar problems, but Vincent wasn’t. He didn’t realize it was because Harry only charmed the matches that he placed on the three closest desks …

The desk in front of, the desk next to and the desk diagonal from Harry’s desk. He only knew those seats would be taken by Slytherins for the sole propose of sabotage and he sabotaged them first. Other than those spots he wasn’t sure who’d sit where and he didn’t want to prank someone not out to get him. If they point their wands at him the matches will strike …

“just asking” Harry grumbled and furrowed his brow in concentration as he continued pretending to be focused on the task.

One Gryffindor raised his hand “professor how much harder would this be if we used wandless magic?”

The young auburn haired professor chuckled “incredibly difficult. You have to learn to change living things into inanimate objects and how to vanish objects before you can get the control needed to start wandless, which is why wandless magic is taught in the 7th year-…”the professor paused and turned towards the door ”glad to see you could join us Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. You both missed a great deal” everyone turned to see Michael and Ron.

Michael’s eyes narrowed “you didn’t wait for me?” he was sure his own Head of House would wait as expected.

“I’m your professor not your nanny. You won’t get special treatment here even if you are in my house. Now take your seats” said Albus before going to help someone who raised their hand.

“bitch” Michael hissed.

Everything in the room became dangerously silent. Ron looked shocked and backed away from his friend. Everyone else froze and Harry felt his instincts scream danger even though he knew he wasn’t at fault. It was scary to see the handsome professor slowly turn with his magic cackling in the air and stare down at the ‘Idiot Who Lived’ who looked sufficiently terrified …

“you will be spending detention with me, understood?” Albus said his tone lacking all the warmth and kindness he had before.

“yes professor” Michael gulped.

“good, sit” Albus demanded sharply. Once Michael took his seat the room relaxed and everything went back to normal for the rest of class.

As the students filed out of the room Harry went up to the professor’s desk where the professor was shuffling through papers for the next class “I know saying sorry for something my brother did won’t really mean much so I won’t. Instead I want you to know that I will try my best to stay on your good side”

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry and laughed “thank you Mr. Potter-” he rolled his eyes in amusement “how silly of me, it seems we have a name issue. Do you mind if I call you Harry? It would keep things from getting confusing since you and your twin are in he same classes together”

“I have no problem with that professor Dumbledore” Harry felt so happy about this development. After all, he hated being called ‘Potter’ “but you know professor. It could’ve been worse. We could’ve been identical twins” Harry pointed out making the professor chuckle “good day professor”

“good day Harry” Albus said with a smile. As harry left the room and started walking down the hall he heard the transfiguration professor say “ _boy did we peg Harry wrong_ ”

So that explains the looks from the professors. They thought he was going to be the stereotypical arrogant Potter. He was glad he changed their minds, but that won’t change how the Slytherns treat him unless he can get Professor Snape to understand. That, however, wasn’t a big deal so he went outside to casually walk around as he looked for the best window to get into Gryffindor tower. He didn’t have time to steal the map now, but he could just look and it seems the best window was pointing south.

“ _you beat our record for most detentions in the first week all in one day?! We’re so proud of you bot especially you Ronniekins … you know Mom will murder you, right?_ ” Harry smirked as the twins poked fun at the two first year Gryffindors. This Mrs. Weasley sounded scary. Even Michael’s tone sounded nervous at the mention of angering the Weasley mother. Harry hoped to meet her someday. James no doubt would be proud of Michael and try to get the detentions waved, but maybe Mrs. Weasley will get involved and set someone straight. Whether it was only Ron or Michael and James too Harry wasn’t picky. Either way it should stall James for awhile.

Finally everyone began heading to lunch and as usual Harry sat far away from the other Slytherins, but Harry was drooling over the ribs that were served to care about them or James. He took a serving of ribs and after getting that look from his Dad he reluctantly got some veggies. Really he didn’t care for the sauce on ribs, it was the bones. The meat was eaten and then the veggies. Faster than anyone could see the bones of the ribs disappeared just before the house elves vanished the dishes.

Where’d they go? Into Harry’s pocket. It was easy to casually eat the chicken wing bones the night before, but someone would notice a student chowing down on bigger bones.

“got a snack, now for that map” Harry muttered as he slipped out of the Great Hall. With the use of a hidden passage he just barely avoided James who ran after him again just faster than Hagrid expected it seems. The half giant won’t let that happen again, but it made Harry wonder two things …

One, tomorrow’s flying lesson will suck …

Two, that James might not remember who he dumped his unwanted son with. Surely all those owls and floo calls made it clear Hagrid had Harry the first time or did James not realize that Hagrid saved Harry again after the cutting curse incident?

Harry pulled a bone out and chewed thoughtfully as he wandered though the secret tunnels. One benefit to being raised by the Hogwarts groundskeeper is that you get lots of time to explore so he found hundreds of shortcuts that no one has used in ages. With the use of these passages he made it to the fourth floor in no time. The bone he was eating, which was softened through the cooking process, cracked revealing the creamy marrow. Harry sucked out the creamy goodness and ate the rest of the bone before starting eating another.

The book bag and fake wand were left behind in the passage and while sucking on a bone Harry slipped out … the window!

(my fingers won’t like this, but I need to get that map) he thought as he started scaling the wall. On any other day this would be too easy, but damn his fingers hurt every move he took upwards felt like shards of glass were being driven into his fingertips. So he moved fast just to get this over with. In no time he got to a window and peeked in …

Lots of red and gold assaulted his eyes … a couch and seats … a table … he knew he found the Gryffindor common room. The window opened obediently and he jumped in. A shudder zipped through him as he smelled his brothers scent, but forced himself to ignore the sickening smell and looked for the Weasley twins’ scents. Two seconds passed and another bone, but he found it!

The scents lead him to two beds in the boy’s dorm, but there was another problem … the trunks under each bed were booby-trapped. Sure his skin was resistant to magic, but the number of security spells on the trunkswould make a dent in a bloody basilisk!

“they’re lucky they’re cute” Harry grumbled as he wrapped his magic around the trunks and pulled them out from under the bed. With a little fiddling he managed to open both trunks without getting hexed to oblivion. He saw a parchment in the right trunk that was coated in charms “found the map … what’s this?”

Wrapped around the charmed parchment, which he could see was actually a map once he used his magic to activate it, was a black strip of cloth. He removed the cloth and looked at it … he suddenly blushed and tossed the strip of cloth back in the trunk before putting trunks back where they were. With a deep blush on his face he basically jumped out of the window with the map in his pocket …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus looked up as he was prepping his classroom for his students and to his surprise he saw Harry Potter there before everyone else. Albus already told him that Michael Potter earned two detentions so they could schedule everything right. It was expected that this would happen, but he was a little surprised that Harry wasn’t acting out. Potters and polite doesn’t go together however both Albus and Gellert the Slytherin twin was quite kind.

“hello Professor” Harry greeted and Severus noticed he took a seat in the back of the room, but along the inside of the path that split the classroom desks down the middle. A spot that made things easy to see, but kept him out of the way or out of reach … interesting …

“I’m glad you are on time. Your brother seems to have already made a habit of being late” Severus said trying to keep his harshness out of his tone. He may have judged the boy too quickly, but he wasn’t going to give the boy any slack incase it turned out to be an act.

Ok, technically Albus noticed Harry wasn’t sitting with the other Slytherins during meals and Severus confessed that he didn’t trust the boy and told the other Slytherins to avoid him. One big scolding later and a threat to remove his rarest potion ingredients Severus agreed to lift the isolation order. Unfortunately he only intended to tell the Slytherins to make it less obvious that they avoiding the Potter.

Harry smiled not revealing the suspicions he felt as the students were heard coming down the hall “I won’t develop that habit Professor Snape” he said as he remembered talking to his Dad about school. Just because they decided Harry should act like a normal boy with average grades doesn’t mean he should take it too far. His Dad would not be happy if he failed a class that was simple or was late or disrespectful … getting detention or breaking certain rules were debatable issues depending on the circumstances.

“that’s good to hear … no gloves Mr. Potter” Severus said sternly.

“I’m sorry professor, but my skin reacts to certain things like plants. I’m especially sensitive to Mandrake root, but I made sure to pick fake dragon hide gloves. They won’t effect the ingredients” Harry said just as the other students started trickling in. It wasn’t exactly a lie. The strange skin reaction started when his fingers started bleeding. Maybe it was because of the claws developing, which is the other reason for the gloves. The potions professor said nothing. It wouldn’t be right to discuss medical issues in front of others so Severus simply checked the gloves material and once he confirmed they wouldn’t effect the ingredients he grudgingly let Harry get his way.

Every student, except Michael, took their seats. Harry was a little surprised to see Ron there. Maybe he decided not to risk his mother’s wrath even more so. It seemed Michael wanted to keep pushing it though for it wasn’t until after the lecture on the dangers of brewing, safety tips and after everyone started getting their potions going did Michael enter the room with a smug smirk.

Michael smirked and held up a note “I was lost-”

“detention Mr. Potter” Severus said not caring for excuses. The note was most likely a fake James wrote up so his son could run around and do as he pleased without tacking on another detention … it actually was.

“I have a pass you prick!” Michael snapped.

Harry’s so shocked that he forgot the pain in his bleeding fingers for a moment, but he forced himself to focus on his potion as Professor Snape ripped his brother a new asshole with one hell of a tongue lashing. The professor really knew how to make a point. Once Michael was scolded and paired with some student to do the potion with because it was too late to start one of his own the class started to go back to normal.

Bur, then Harry smelled something familiar …

He helped his Dad on several potions and he smelled that weird chemical smell before, but where?

*boom*

“Mr. Potter!”

Oh, that’s right! It was when his Dad accidently melted a cauldron, which Michael somehow did with the harmless ingredients for a wart remover and now the professor was pissed again … at least no one was hurt …

The creature practically ran to the next class after turning in his potion, which was luckily not sabotaged. Professor Riddle was nice and his large snake named Nagini scared everyone except Harry. Michael finally seemed to figure out that he wasn’t going to get away with anything and came on time, but then during the lecture, which much to Harry’s annoyance was on the LDC, Michael hexed the snake.

Tom whirled around at the sound of the snake’s pained hiss “Mr. Potter, did you just hex my familiar? Detention!” a short argument followed because Michael was that eager to dig himself an even deeper grave.

“are you ok?” Harry whispered as he gently stroked the snake’s scales. He had to focus on the English language or he’d start speaking snake and it wasn’t a good idea to reveal … he certainly doesn’t want James to know. The fool would flip out and investigate, which could lead to discovering things too early. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted when Nagini purred slightly and wrapped herself around him making other students shriek in fear “ummm … professor”

The DADA professor turned and sighed ‘ **Nagini get off the boy** ’ he hissed to the snake not realizing that Harry understood every word.

‘ **i refuse. This one knows how to use his hands. He would be a good mate Master. It’s about time you forgot those vibrating toys under your bed** ’ the snake hissed back and Harry bit down on his cheek to keep from reacting as Tom blushed.

‘ **OFF!** ’ Tom demanded and after a stare down Nagini relented. With the snake off his student class continued and ended without further trouble. There was time before dinner so he found and slipped the twins a note saying sorry for taking the map. The twins found the note, half in Fred’s bag and half in George’s bag. Harry watched from a distance as the red haired twins put the note together and was glad to see that they looked very amused after the shock wore off.

One of the twins called the note writer a pervert! That’s a laugh! He wasn’t the one who wrapped a map in a thong!

Dinner was odd since the Slytherins seemed to spread out so they were closer to him, but they were still not very friendly. He didn’t want to push it so he raced through his meal and just stayed in his dorm until he could meet his Dad for some blood.

”I don’t know who this map belongs to, but the twins didn’t make this” Harry muttered as he approached Hagrid’s hut where his Dad was chopping wood.

“what map is that little giant?” Hagrid asked as he brought fresh wood inside.

Harry sat at the table and handed Hagrid the map and explained how he got it … minus a few details like flirting with the twins and underwear wrappings though Hagrid suspected there was something left out. The half giant sighed as his son activated the map and a name was revealed “Marauders … that’s James old gang when he was a student long ago. He was a right nasty bully”

“oh … then there’s only one option” Harry said and the map floated up into the air where it began shredding itself into tiny pieces.

All the tiny pieces piled into Harry’s palm and he blew them out of the open window … each piece turned into a butterfly as it left Harry’s palm making a beautiful swarm of shimmering butterflies flying across the moonlit sky …


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

All the tiny pieces piled into Harry’s palm and he blew them out of the open window … each piece turned into a butterfly as it left Harry’s palm making a beautiful swarm of shimmering butterflies flying across the moonlit sky …

XXXXXXXXXX

James woke up early this morning and sat in his boxers on the side of his bed with his face in his hands. After several seconds he stood up with a sigh “what the hell do I do? Harry wasn’t supposed to have any magic and yet … he’s here”

Squibs were people born without magic despite coming from a magical family. Having a squib was a blemish on a magical family’s honor so when even at nearly six years old Harry had yet to show any sign of magic labeling him as a squib it just made sense to get rid of him. Lily wholeheartedly agreed and it made sense because she had a terrible relationship with her muggle sister due to jealously over magic. They were considering ways to get rid of Harry when they just happen to lose him somewhere in Hogwarts on one visit. It was perfect! Harry was gone!

Then it all came crumbling down when that stupid half giant found the brat and tried to give him back! Lily just said to answer and say the kid was confused, which might have worked because no one remembers Harry thanks to all that attention Michael gets for being the ‘Boy Who Lived’. Unfortunately they realized Hagrid may report it so James only kept making empty promises hoping the half giant would give up after a while. Eventually James stopped responding to the groundskeeper and planned to convince the fool that there was a big mistake and that their son was returned so Hagrid would think he had the wrong kid.

Really they could’ve killed the weak twin and no one would’ve noticed or cared, but they weren’t monsters. Of course even if someone did notice that the boy was missing they planned to say Harry got sicker and died. He doesn’t now, but back then he did look rather pale compared to his brother and always seemed hungry for some reason even when he was given plenty of food. No one would blame them for wanting to keep such a loss private …

“we aren’t monsters” James mumbled as he looked in the mirror. That was easy to say, but he couldn’t believe it. All he could think about was that sixth birthday …

Neither he nor Lily expected Harry to floo back home! They were both pissed and … they lashed out. He didn’t think much about it when he raised his wand and cast the cutting curse. He just wanted the brat to get the hint and leave. James never realized the full extent of the injuries since little Harry was partially obscured by a chair that fell on him when the cutting curse went through the tiny wrist. When James returned during the party and found some blood on the kitchen floor, but no Harry so he just figured the brat flooed away.

“what am I going to tell Lily?” he wondered as he finished his morning routine and left to the Great Hall. Even though he discovered Harry was magical at the Hogwarts Welcoming Feast over a day ago he hasn’t found the courage to tell his wife yet. What was he supposed to say? ‘oh honey guess what … that boy we abandoned because he was a squib is a student at Hogwarts. That’s right he wasn’t a squib and we potentially destroyed our reputation by abandoning a magical child’. Suffice to say it that would not go well. Thinking he can fix this to some extent before she gets involved will help everything along is the flimsy belief he’s sticking with.

After shooting the Slytherin professors a condescending scowl he sat down in his seat. With a quick wave to Michael he focused in on the dark red haired son and scowled ss he noticed the slimy Slytherins were sitting close to Harry again. Those bastards were only trying to mess with his son! Someone must’ve threatened Harry into declining the resorting just so they could torment him. After all Harry wouldn’t decline a chance to be with his brother unless he was scared. … It soon won’t matter though. The first flying class is soon and he will finally get to talk to Harry. Soon this will be fixed and those slimy snakes will pay! …

During the Potter’s frantic thoughts he never noticed Hagrid eyeing him suspiciously. James made the mistake of assuming that the half giant couldn’t take care of a child for long and that Harry was cared for by someone else, but that was a foolish mistake. Just because Hagrid was so relentless in his attempts to return Harry doesn’t mean he is unable to care for a child and just because Hagrid never contacted the Potters again didn’t mean he wasn’t caring for the boy. He was and if anything Hagrid was the best parent for the growing creature …

James smirked as he finished breakfast and took off for the flying field where he set up a set of broomsticks. He waited impatiently for his students to come and to his amazement Harry was the first to appear “Harry, you’re here! That was fast! You have a great feel for where everything is I see. You’re just like me when I was your age. I even had an enchanted map of all the hidden passages … though I can’t recall where I put it” James babbled in a sad attempt to break the ice with his son.

(only half actually) Harry mentally corrected as he recalled what the full map looked like. None of the shortcuts or hidden rooms he used to get to his classes were on the map so it wasn’t useful to him. Although Harry did wonder why the hell the fool didn’t just make another map. If a student could do it surely he could now or did he take it from someone … James was a bully “a real shame professor. It sounds interesting” Harry said politely, but at the same time making it clear he had no interest what so ever. He decided to create a better version of his own map over the weekend.

The flying instructor gulped nervously “err… Harry I would like to talk with you during the weekend if that’s ok … it can be when Michael is at one of his detentions if you want”

A soft smile crept on to Harry’s lips as he ran his fingers through his hair “I understand Professor Potter. You seem to like to _cut_ straight to the heart of the matter, don’t you?” Harry bent his wrist just enough to reveal the scar under the cuff of the glove …

All of the color drained from James’s face as he looked at the scar. In that moment he realized that this would be harder than he expected. It wasn’t until the other excited students came onto the field and Harry put his hand down that he focused on his class … which included Michael this time “ok first we need to get your brooms to respond to you. Everyone stand next to a broom, place your hand over your broom and say ’up’ with confidence” he chuckled halfheartedly as several students had trouble. No surprise that Michael’s broom flew up into his hand without trouble. Draco and Blaise soon followed, but Harry wasn’t even bothering “umm … Harry you need to try to get the broom to respond”

Harry shot the professor a devilish smirk that made James gulp nervously “I’ll _cut_ straight to it then professor” the creature said with a seductive hint in his tone and James flinched as he heard the word ‘cut’ again. All he did was hold his hand out and the broom almost eagerly shot up into his hand … no words or orders passed Harry’s lips … only a smirk “do I meet your expectations Professor Potter?” Harry asked as everyone just stared at him in a shocked silence.

“… y-yes … well err … lets get in the air” James chuckled nervously as he pulled out his whistle eager for a change of subject. One by one each student floated up into the air. The professor never let more than three people up at one time. The Slytherins noticed that Harry took every chance he could to say the word ‘cut’ and that it seemed to bother the professor. Of course all the Gryffindors didn’t see it, but something was weird about how Harry spoke to his father. There wasn’t much time to ponder it though since the bell rang and class was dismissed.

The young creature slightly side stepped Michael who tried to shove his way passed him. Michael just ended up tripping and falling on his face, but though his back was to the downed twin Harry could feel those eyes trying to burn holes into his back. So he was good on a broom, big deal. Michael doesn’t have to throw a hissy fit over it.

“Herbology … this’ll be annoying” Harry sighed as he continued onto to Herbology. Good thing was the kind old Mrs. Sprout understood about his need to wear gloves, which was a huge relief. The problem came when he realized the class would start in the very bright sunlit greenhouse. His sensitive eyes were nearly blinded … oh and Michael arrived late again …

Mrs. Sprout was just about to show them the difference between two types of mandrake leaves when the arrogant twin sauntered in “Michael Potter you had better have a good reason for being so late”

Michael shrugged “got lost” Harry cocked an eyebrow at that excuse and noticed Michael didn’t produce a pass when asked to earning another detention to the collection. Apparently James forgot to resupply Michael with fake passes.

“who cares about stupid plants anyway?” Michael huffed as he plopped down next to Ron. He glared at his red haired twin’s back as the class continued. It pissed him off that Harry hasn’t even bothered trying talking to him yet. Who wouldn’t want the ‘Boy Who Lived’ as a brother? And further more why was the former Potter reject so much better at flying? Michael even had a better broom, but it wouldn’t respond or move like Harry’s standard school broom. The guy didn’t even have magic for the first six years of life and now he thinks he’s a big shot! It pissed him off!

The class went on without a problem and now it was time for lunch. However there was a strangely annoying vibe in the air. Was it because all of the other Slytherins were casting subtle glances at him or because James was yelling across the Great Hall that he should eat with his brother? …

It was definitely the second one …

Harry pretended not to hear the idiot and just kept eating his meal. Unfortunately this seemed to piss off Michael further who was taking this far too personally. He ignored it all to the best of his abilities though his patience was becoming quite thin as the day went by. Next came muggle studies so after lunch he headed over to that class and took an isolated seat even if the Slytherins were becoming more docile for some reason. He just hoped they realized that he wouldn’t treat them the same disrespectful and condescending way James does and not that they were plotting something …

“I don’t know why we have to put up with this class. Only idiotic muggle-borns care about it. There’s no point when muggles will never match us” Draco huffed as he sat next to Harry. The blonde frowned when the comment didn’t get a rise out of the Potter who he knew had a muggle born mother… well not the one with dark red hair. Michael, who for some reason was early, wasn’t so calm.

“shut your mouth you slimy snake! This class is really important and my brother agrees with me, right Harry!” Michael exclaimed smugly truly believing Harry will stand with him.

“actually considering the textbook this class is pretty pointless” Harry said calmly though he mentally flinched as he heard Professor Burbage enter the class. He knew she heard him and he scrambled to explain while pretending not to notice her arrival “this class seems surprisingly outdated for a class on muggles. The textbook doesn’t cover the fact that muggles have placed people in space or made ships capable of going deeper than any enchanted ship recorded or that their flying machines are now several times faster than anything we have and there’s nothing comparing muggle weapons to ours. How much faster is a bullet than a spell? Can their pensieve like devices called cameras see through ‘not notice me’ spells? How accurate are their investigating methods? Are the pocket sized floo like devices called phones more interesting? Would a military trained squib beat a wizard with the right weapon? They can’t teleport or use magic, but muggles have amazing inventions that aren’t discussed, they know how to fight, how to survive and they do it all without magic. Are they lower than us if we can’t even send someone to the moon? That’s why _this_ class isn’t needed. It’s too outdated”

Draco was a bit shocked. Is what Harry said all true? Did muggles have these things? Are they able to do these things? The Malfoy glanced at his fellow Slytherins who all looked confused, but then he looked at the famous Potter. Why the hell was Michael looking as surprised as everyone else? Surely both brothers would be on the same page on something like this …

“Mr. Potter” everyone jumped as they finally noticed the professor’s presence “are you sure about these changes in the muggle society?”

Harry nodded slowly really hoping he didn’t offend the professor “yes Professor Burbage and any muggle-born could tell you and I hope they would’ve said something if they knew what was being taught in this class. I knew because I traveled with my guardian a great deal while Michael was in the spotlight. There are museums that could show how different things are now”

“is that so? Would you come with me after dinner and talk with the headmistress about this? I would like to see this class fixed” Professor Burbage asked curiously.

“of course I will professor” Harry said in relief. He could hand over some of the pamphlets he collected from various museums he visited with his Dad and he won’t get in trouble. It’s not like he needs to worry about someone discovering his claws and other attributes in a museum so it won’t hurt anything. His Dad will find this funny for sure, but at least no else has to transfigure themselves so they don’t stick out in muggle world.

The professor smiled “excellent, lets start class by discussing electricity. Hopefully that hasn’t changed” she said jokingly at Harry who chuckled as he pulled out a pencil. The muggle writing device caught his classmates’ attention and made him a teacher for a short time. He liked quills, but he just couldn’t use them easily with his bloody fingertips. Not that he brought up his slowly growing claws issue …

At the end of class Michael grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of sight in the hallway “what the hell was that?”

“what was what?” Harry frowned genuinely not sure what he said to bother the brat this time. In a way he did side with both Draco and Michael in the most peaceful way possible. Surely that isn’t the problem?

“you know what I mean, since when did you travel?” Michael snarled up at his taller twin.

Harry felt his jaw clench in irritation. The idiot was just jealous … “I did a lot of traveling not that you would know since we were never as close as people think. In fact, it’s like we weren’t even together for years” he hissed harshly make his point painfully clear to the thickheaded Gryffindor who flinched. Harry pulled his arm away an walked down the hall passing Theo who might’ve herd that, but it didn’t matter. He just didn’t want people discovering his creature status yet. What the Potters did may be their secret, but it wasn’t his and he’ll use it against them if he has to as long as his Dad was safe from any legal backlash.

History was uneventful save for Michael getting detention for being late and falling asleep. The last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures so he headed over there, but he wasn’t paying attention as he left the secret passage and he nearly collided with the two red haired twins. He shot forward and caught the twin that was about to fall down some steps. Using his sense of smell to find the subtle difference between the red heads’ scents he discovered the twin he was holding around the waist was George …

“sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going” Harry said as he righted the Weasley who was sporting a pout when the creature let him go.

“it’s fine” George said as he and his brother noticed that there was no passage where Harry appeared from.

“good” Harry smiled as he picked up George’s bag and handed it over “have a good day”

“we will” the twins said in perfect sync as Harry left.

Fred touched the wall where Harry emerged from and hummed in thought “George … is it possible that map wasn’t as complete as we thought?”

“it seems like that is the case dear brother and …” George looked down the hall where Harry disappeared “I believe we found a suspect for our perverted map thief”

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus sighed as the second day ended, but just as he was about get ready for bed he heard a knock on the door “come in … Draco? What’s the matter?” he asked the blonde who was standing in the doorway.

“errr … Professor Snape … I don’t think Harry Potter is like the other Potters. In fact, I don’t think they have a good relationship at all” Draco said to his Head of House.

“what makes you think that?” Severus asked now feeling worried. In the back of his mind he could hear Albus saying ‘I told you so’.

Draco frowned “at first we tried getting a rise out of him, but our little pranks did nothing. Instead of pointing his finger at us and accusing us like a Potter would he found ways around them. He choose smart places to sit so he wasn’t surrounded and … there was todays flying lesson”

“what happened?” Severus asked curiously.

“well … for some reason Harry took every chance to say the word ‘cut’ as he could or ask if he was good enough or meeting his expectations. Well … that question doesn’t sound weird, but it seemed to make Professor Potter react. By the end of class the Professor looked sick. Muggle studies made it clear that something isn’t right. It’s like the brothers had separate lives” Draco explained.

“I see … tell everyone to watch Harry, but as far as anyone’s concerned he’s another snake” Draco nodded and left Severus to himself “muggle studies … perhaps I should talk with Charity about this” he decided and exited his living quarters to go to the muggle studies professor’s room, but he found both Charity and Harry headed towards the living stairs.

Professor Burbage smiled at the potion master “Severus! What luck! Young Harry here brought up some good points during my class and I believe some changes need to be made in my class. I wanted to discuss this with the headmistress, but she stepped out again so I think Albus would be able to give permission right now so we don’t trouble her. Would you care to join?” Harry mentally frowned at that. Was something wrong with the headmistress or her family? The way Professor Burbage said that she seemed concerned that that maybe the case.

“very well” Severus answered indifferently as he followed the fellow professor. He glanced back at the young snake for a moment, but couldn’t figure out what to say so he focused on the moving stairs.

Once they got to Albus’s living quarters Severus said the password and they walked in to find the Deputy headmaster dealing with a stack of things that must’ve been confiscated from students “it’s always the first week that I get the most toys flying around” the auburn haired professor.

“you wouldn’t have that problem if you weren’t so forgiving and gave the toys back in a week. My snakes know if they’re caught with those flying toys indoors they won’t get it back until the end of the year” Severus huffed before gesturing to the muggle studies professor “there are some things that need to be discussed”

Albus glanced at Charity and Harry with a smile “really? How can I help?”

“well young Harry made some amazing points about changes in the muggle world and I want to go and update the contents of my class by taking my students to a museum either here or somewhere else. Harry was just telling me on our way here that muggle museums allow large groups to come to visit and we could try to plan a portkey trip to America to further broaden our students’ minds like Harry had the chance with his guardian” Charity said excitedly.

The transfiguration professor shared a puzzled glance with Severus before looking at the student “what do you mean guardian? Do you mean Professor Potter?”

“no sir. Michael and the others were always in the spotlight and off doing things for the papers. I was left in the care of someone else who was a rather private person” Harry said not technically lying, but it was just half of the truth.

“ah so he was a nanny” Severus concluded as Draco’s words from earlier started to make sense. If the boy was left in this person’s care every time the Potters felt the need to for attention then he was more of a full time parent. No wonder the twins were so different. They truly had separate lives. Severus was right, but he had no clue how right since Harry implied that his guardian was connected to the Potters and that wasn’t the case …

“he’s like a father to me” (more so than the dimwitted flying instructor) Harry added mentally.

Albus chuckled “he sounds like a good man. I have no problem arranging some trips to local museums, but I don’t know anything about portkey trips”

“you contact the American Embassy. The one in London handles magical passage and they send special portkeys that come with a time limit. The portkey will flash red when your time is running out and it should be the same for groups. Last time it cost a sickle for one portkey, but I’m not sure how the rates would change for large groups. I do know they require two or more adults if the group is made of underage witches and wizards” Harry explained.

“is that so? Then this could be an option that is offered with Hogmeade. With it being a weekend activity more teachers can go” Albus pondered out loud the four talked for a while until curfew …

Severus stood up “we can discuss details more later, but I should take Harry back to his room before it gets too late”

Harry didn’t argue, he just stood up and bid his professors farewell before following his Head of House down the moving stairs. For a moment they were stuck on the platform that had the door leading to the third floor corridor. Harry didn’t care really. In fact, he barely noticed it was the corridor the headmistress mention until a mixture of smells wafted out from under the door …

One scent was just the headmistress, which was no surprise since she most likely checked the dangerous area at some point, but the other scents made Harry freeze …

Fluffy! Why and hell was Fluffy’s scent coming from behind the door? It made no sense, but that wasn’t what terrified Harry.

The third scent was a dark bone chilling scent that made his instincts scream ‘Run!’ and what’s worst is that he smelled it before in the Forbidden Forest just before school started. It was a disgustingly evil scent that he never wanted to smell again. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the door, but it didn’t last long for a sharp pain shooting through all of his fingers forced him to focus on the present. After shoving his hands in his pockets he followed his professor down the set of stairs that finally moved to a helpful position. Once he was back in the Slytherin dorm he smiled at his professor …

“thank you for escorting me Professor Snape” Harry said, but quickly left down the hall to his room before anyone could say anything. The door to his room opened by itself and once he shut away in his room he pulled out his hands. Sharp one inch long bloody claws were sticking of the tips of the gloves. The claws easily ripped through the fake dragon hide gloves and … the pain was gone!

After all these weeks he could finally relax, but he needed a new pair of gloves and to talk to his Dad. Fluffy may like them, but he is dangerous around other people. It felt like forever, but finally everyone was sleeping and the professor left after completing his rounds. So Harry slipped out, but just as he was about to head to his Dad’s hut he decided to make a quick detour. It was impossible for him just leave without seeing Fluffy so under the cover of darkness he went back to the third floor corridor … scary scent be damned.

The new additions to his hands made things tricky so he just flexed his magic over the lock to unlock it. The first thing he heard as the door opened was music and the first thing he saw was a large black three headed hound snoozing quietly next to a charmed harp. Harry made the door close quietly behind him and eagerly went to pet the sleep dog’s heads. Before he could consider getting Fluffy out of here he noticed two things. One was the heavy metal collars on each of the hound’s necks. The second was a trap door …

Curiosity compelled him to nudge the large paw aside so he could open the door just slightly. The voices floating up to him shocked …

“ _I’m happy you returned my lord_ ” Harry knew right away the person was the headmistress, but who was her lord?

“ _Minerva … how long have you been waiting? This place looks more suitable now_ ” the man huffed arrogantly.

“ _I spent the last few hours making it more to your liking my lord. The boy who had the audacity to harm you-_ ” a smacking sound cut off the headmistress and Harry knew the man hit her.

“ _that foolish brat got lucky all those years ago! That was all! The Potter couldn’t harm me if he wanted to!_ ” he yelled furiously.

“ _of course my lord. I apologize for suggesting otherwise. Shall I sacrifice my blood for you to atone?_ ” Minerva answered without missing a beat.

“ _nonsense … you’re my most loyal follower and managed to get a place to influence the next generation. You’ve done well. As for Michael Potter I had wanted to call my basilisk out from the chamber of secrets to kill him, but it’s gone_ ” Harry winced the only basilisk he knew that lived in that chamber was Sara and she was now on his and his Dad’s property far away from here “ _no matter … the idiot Potter shouldn’t be a problem, but do try to make his life a bit troublesome. Nothing that will put your position in trouble though. I know you hate brats, but this is a brilliant opportunity to find new followers so go with it. Now leave, I only got my body back a month ago and need rest_ ”

“ _of course Lord Gaunt, rest well_ ”

The headmistress’s words made Harry drop the trapdoor, which luckily didn’t make a loud sound, but that didn’t concern Harry right now.

Lord Gaunt, as in Marvolo Gaunt, was the dark wizard that waged the war before he was even born! The dark wizard Michael stopped as a toddler! The man was back and the headmistress was helping him! This was bad …

Before he could freak out further he heard the trapdoor creak and he hid behind Fluffy’s large furry form just as the headmistress emerged. As she left the harp stopped playing and Harry gulped as the hound began to stir …

XXXXXXXXXX

Fred hummed as he and his brother inspected the area where they ran into Harry before in the darkness after curfew “there should be something right? He didn’t fall through the bricks”

“no he didn’t … but where is it?” George mumbled as he examined the wall “I don’t see anything”

“maybe we’re going about this the wrong way. If we want to know about these tunnels we should focus on the person we know has the answer” Fred said with a smile. Something about spending time with Harry made him excited.

George grinned “I love that idea dear brother”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid set aside another detailed book of creatures with a sigh. There was still no more information that could help identify what Harry. It wasn’t an immediate issue, but it’s always better to know. He smiled as he heard the door open, but gaped in shock instead as he saw Harry standing there covered in drool “Harry what happened?!” he gave a booming laugh as his son wiped drool out of his hair.

“I found Fluffy and he was a little too happy to see me” Harry held up his clawed hands “my claws came out and James wants to talk over the weekend”

The half shook his head as he tossed Harry a large towel “don’t worry about that. I doubt he’ll have time what with the Quidditch season starting this weekend. As the flying instructor he’s in charge of everything and has to over see tryouts and practice sessions. Unless you try for the team he has no time to bother you except in class … is something else wrong?” Hagrid asked as he kneeled to check Harry’s left hand as the other was busy wiping away drool from his body. The torn glove was removed showing the gleaming white claws that were coming out from under the more human fingernail. After a few moment of silence the half giant frowned “little giant? What’s wrong? Are you still in pain?”

Harry rubbed the towel against his neck and paused with a tense posture “in the third corridor I smelled Fluffy and … that scent. That powerful dangerous scent” Harry looked his father figure in the eyes “I know what it is … Dad … the Dark Lord is alive”


	4. Free Fluffy!

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

Harry rubbed the towel against his neck and paused with a tense posture “in the third corridor I smelled Fluffy and … that scent. That powerful dangerous scent” Harry looked his father figure in the eyes “I know what it is … Dad … the Dark Lord is alive”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Hufflepuff looks promising this year … but Slytherin would blow everyone out of the sky if Harry ever got on the team” Neville commented as he pondered the Quidditch rumors flying around the school as he and his friends sat outside in the sun. It feels like the first two weeks of school just flew by they went by so fast.

Ron nodded, but sighed “that’s no joke, Harry is killer on a broom, but he’s not really into Quidditch”

“what are you talking about?” Michael blinked in shock. It was unbelievable that someone didn’t like Quidditch let alone someone related to him by blood. The famous boy noticed the looks his friends gave him “what? He loves flying so I just assumed that he’d at least tryout especially with Dad as the coach. It would give us more time together since we didn’t have all that much growing up” he said trying to play his friends’ heartstrings using the ’Harry was very ill and they couldn’t spend time together’ story he sold them before and it worked. They all dropped the topic “so … who told you Harry might not tryout?”

“Fred and George … they seem to be stalking your brother. I think they’re crushing on him” Ron snickered as Hermione giggled and Neville chuckled. No one saw the slight cringe cross Michael’s face because he found the thought of anyone liking a Slytherin disgusting, brother or not “it’s cute really and finally I can tease them instead of the other way around!” Ron exclaimed with an evil grin.

“be nice Ron” Hermione shook her head in amusement and went back to her studying.

“fine” the red head sulked.

Michael snickered at his friend’s antics “anyway, I think I’ll try out for Quidditch. Dad has been busy so it would be cool to spend time with him that way”

Hagrid was correct. James completely forgot about the preparations for the start of the Quidditch season. By the time he got things going he was very far behind and too busy to bug Harry. Granted Michael lost a little father son time, but not that much. In reality Michael only wanted to drag more attention to himself and, as a bonus, leave his twin in the past. He didn’t understand why his twin was getting any attention when he couldn’t even defeat a Dark Wizard. Hell, the entire school was trying to get to know Harry, but where Michael would milk the attention for all it’s worth Harry would politely change the subject or modestly decline any praise.

And as a juicy side note Michael is developing a crush on the young Transfiguration professor during the course of his detentions and the fact that Harry was getting more attention from Albus for some new field trip thing for Muggles Studies didn’t help. Surely Quidditch will gain the auburn haired professor’s affection …

Hermione sighed as she listened to Ron and Michael continue talking about Quidditch “have you both forgotten something?”

Neville looked a little surprised at the blank looks on Ron and Michael before answering Hermione’s question “first years can’t play on the team”

“bloody hell I completely forgot that!” Ron exclaimed feeling stupid for not remembering that fact. Each of his older brothers complained about that very issue during their first year “oh well … at least we get those new field trips. That sounds awesome! The first one is tomorrow, right? My Dad is really excited to hear every detail! He went to Gringotts and exchange a few sickles for muggle notes and asked me to buy some simple muggle things. I’m going to ask Harry what he thinks” Ron grinned.

“why Harry and not me?” Hermione pouted.

Ron smirked as if he was hatching an evil plot “I want to put in a good word for my dear twin brothers”

“oh I see … playing match maker, huh?” Hermione chuckled as all her hurt feelings vanished.

During this conversation Michael had to bite back his anger. Quidditch was exactly what he needed to get his fame even higher, but that can’t be done … at least for most people. The dark haired twin smirked as a thought came to mind. He was the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and therefore it shouldn’t be a problem to get what other people can’t have. You’d think getting so many detentions in the first day alone would’ve been a hint that he wasn’t going to get special treatment, but due to some students joking that the hot teachers just wanted alone time with the ‘Boy Who Lived’ he managed to get the wrong idea completely. That’s right he doesn’t truly believe he was punished and what’s makes it worse is that James believes those rumors too.

“about those field trips … can you go Michael? You have your detention tomorrow at the same time” Neville asked making his famous friend gape in shock.

“the detentions were scheduled before these field trips came up so maybe you need to talk to the headmistress and get it cleared up. They are part of the Muggle Studies class so I don’t think they can just cut you out” Hermione said trying to reassure her friend.

Michael grinned and hugged the bushy haired witch “you’re brilliant Hermione! I should talk to her now before I forget”

“yes we know how easy that is” Hermione said sarcastically and giggled at the pout the famous Potter made.

XXXXXXXXXX

“potions essay … potions essay … what book would help?” Harry pondered as he skimmed the titles of the books in the library. He paused and looked at his gloved hands. The gloves were a new and nearly identical to his first pair, but with one major secret difference. Inside the fingertip of each finger was a bottomless charm so his claws won’t break through the tips and shred another pair of gloves. It was very disorienting though since he could feel his claws, but his hands looked like normal human hands with no claws. His Dad said there may be a way to retract the claws, but it will take time to practice … time that was in short supply during school.

Speaking of his Dad he wondered what his Dad will do for Fluffy. The large three headed hound was doing alright for now, but it was clear that he didn’t like being chained up in a small room. Even with Harry’s nightly visits and frequent steaks the hound was sad. They had to free Fluffy soon, but what was his Dad’s plan? All the half giant said was to not leave dinner early. A young Gryffindor whined softly about a difficult DADA question effectively breaking Harry away from his thoughts …

“what question is it? Maybe I can help” Harry offered kindly.

The young Gryffindor blinked, he was a bit stunned that a Slytherin was offering someone outside their house help, but then he recognized Harry who was known to help anyone no matter the house “it’s a question from the recent DADA assignment”

“ah … which one?” Harry asked as he took a seat next to the Gryffindor.

“this one about the description of a rebirth creature and the process that brings a rebirth” he said as he pointed to the question on the quiz that was mark wrong.

(of course it is … I feel like the butt of a cosmic joke) Harry thought absentmindedly knowing he shouldn’t take offense to it “your answer so far says that a rebirth is a _nearly_ pure creature to born humans, but that’s not true and you didn’t explain the process” Harry chuckled as the Gryffindor blushed. This kid mistook the rebirth process for how babies are made ” _that_ is not what Professor Riddle asked for. A rebirth is a _full_ creature born to humans. It’s a very rare occurrence that happens long after the creature blood gets weak. So weak that it rebounds suddenly in an attempt to refresh the blood completely. The process is that after your creature ancestor passes on you go through at least two generations of ‘part human’ existence. Then when the creature blood drops below ¼ it becomes dormant. If in the first few generations the blood awakens it will be a person who has an creature inheritance, but if it stays dormant long enough without disruption it will rebound to suddenly to make a full rebirth creature”

“oooh … so it’s like going years and suddenly a squib is born” the Gryffindor said not noticing Harry twitching at what was actually a slightly painful topic.

(and there’s the punch line to this joke) Harry mentally commented sarcastically as he tried to squash his hurt feelings “yes, but squibs are the same species as the parents who bore them whereas rebirths are completely different and depending on the creature they can use magic. There has been only 20 total known rebirths and one recorded birth of a rebirth where one twin was a creature and the other was human. It’s that rare” (though I suppose it’s two now counting me and Michael, but no one needs to know that) Harry added mentally.

“I get it now … thanks-bloody hell!” the ‘brave’ Gryffindor shrieked and jumped away from the Slytherin before running away.  
Harry sighed and looked down at the source of the fear “hello Nagini” he greeted the large serpent wrapping around his chair and slithered onto his shoulders.

‘ **hello future master’s mate** ’ the snake hissed even though she thought Harry couldn’t understand her ‘ **my master has been quite horny as of late. I can tell because he smells like apple, which is the scent of the slippery stuff he puts on his vibrating toys. I prefer the smell of Albus’s slippery stuff called Coconut** ’

(I thought those smells were lotions!) Harry twitched trying to not react to the things he shouldn’t be able to understand since they’re coming from a snake

‘ **though Albus likes pleasing himself in an unused classroom sometimes not like master who enjoys the bed. Severus likes his back end wacked for some reason, but Gellert-** ’

(I’M WAY TOO YOUNG TO HEAR THIS!) Harry stood up and quickly walked away not caring that a human his age wouldn’t be strong enough to run around with a heavy 12 foot snake wrapped around him.

‘ **ahhh … you’re a strong one too! This is perfect! My master and his friends want to be filled with lots of strong healthy babies! Now where was I … oh yes, Gellert likes being tied up and made to watch other people please each other. That is why I’m saying this. They are all strong and would make good mates so could you make …them all a family? I know you can’t understand me, but I like telling you these things. You’re different somehow … I can’t put my fang on it, but you’re interesting** ’

“Professor Riddle! You misplaced someone!” Harry yelled down the hall not caring that other students were screaming and running away from him.

Tom turned away from Severus and to the person yelling for him only to gape as a snake covered Harry ran up to him ‘ **Nagini get off him!** ’

‘ **no, I was talking about your pleasing habits and that of your friends he can satisfy each of you. If you’re worried about size then have no fear. I checked him and he is as big as your toys** ’ Nagini hissed making Harry wonder when and how the snake ‘checked’ …

‘ **that big … YOU WHAT? Nagini, Harry is a kid! I don’t care about … his size. He’s too young** ’ Tom snapped although Harry noticed the long pauses in the middle of the sentence … maybe size does matter to him …

‘ **I get it … let him grow bigger and ride him in a couple years. Smart move** ’ Nagini hissed. Harry wondered if Nagini knew something or was just trying to irritate the professor.

The DADA professor turned so red that Severus stepped closer in case Tom fainted ‘ **Harry has homework to do** ’ “Harry you have homework right?”

“errr … yes Professor” Harry said giving his best confused ‘what fuck does this have to do with the giant snake attached to me’ look.

‘ **see Nagini, let him do his work. Do you really want me to have a stupid mate?** ’ Tom argued … oh if only knew Harry understood that …

Nagini seemed to consider the comment for a moment ‘ **I will stop bothering your mate if you … let me go no the field trip tomorrow. The castle is boring** ’

Tom sighed and turned to Severus “do you think Albus would approve Nagini coming on the trip tomorrow?”

Severus raised an eyebrow at the absurd idea “she’s a 12 foot long snake. Muggles will freak out if she’s seen”

“umm … you could shrink her and tuck her under your collar” Harry suggested still pretending to look confused. He shrugged as both professors looked at him with surprise.

‘ **he is smart. I approve** ’ Nagini hissed smugly as she finally let Harry go … for now at least …

XXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall felt a twinge of pain in her temple. It was a sure sign of a full blown headache coming on, which was caused by the brat glaring at her from the other side of her desk “no on both counts”

“what?” Michael gaped and looked back and forth between the headmistress and Albus Dumbledore who was standing next to him. Yet again he was being denied something. This wasn’t right! “but headmistress isn’t the field trips over the weekend for class? I can’t miss those, right?”

“actually we are using a muggle device called a video camera to record everything for those who can’t go or for the upperclassmen who chose Hogsmeade instead. The trips will be analyzed over the week days in class. Your brother is handling the camera” Albus explained. McGonagall mentally smirked as Michael looked pissed …

It must hurt knowing your brother can go on a fun trip, but you’re stuck in school with a teacher hates you, namely one Severus Snape. The headmistress liked using the brothers to mess with the family. Giving Harry chances or even just a little praise seemed to send the ‘Brat Who Lived’ into a tantrum …

Michael scowled, nothing was working so he tried another angle … one Hermione pointed out when these field trips were first announced “but these trips are meant to help us experience the muggle world, right? Not just teach us the gadgets? I can’t experience anything if I’m here”

Albus paused to consider this point “while you make a good point Michael you do still have to serve the last of your detentions … headmistress what do you think?”

The headmistress leaned back in her chair and pondered the issue for a moment. On the one hand she could force Michael to stay, which will piss him off. However, on the other hand she could send the boy on the trip. While she hated giving this brat anything he wanted this could work to her advantage. He is very talented at screwing things up for himself. If she gave him enough slack to hang himself by embarrassing himself publically, but restrained herself so she still looked like the responsible headmistress then she would surely do her master proud.

“here is what we’ll do. You can go-” Minerva winced as Michael cheered “BUT! Professor Snape will personally escort you-No arguments!” she barked just as the boy opened his trap to whine “he will follow you and keep an eye on you personally and you will also complete your detention with me. Now that’s if you’re good. Should you cause any trouble you will spend detention with Filch everyday until Christmas, understood?” the boy paled and nodded frantically as he retreated fro the office “Merlin, that boy is trouble” Minerva sighed still feeling smug about causing such an expression of fear. It was decided … all of his future detentions will be with Filch.

“isn’t that a rather steep punishment headmistress?” Albus asked.

“it may seem like that Albus, but these trips are in muggle world. We can’t afford to take risks with our students’ lives” (as much as I loathe this job I can’t let he the little fools die) she thought to herself. Of course she hated the inferior muggle world too, but it will promote her as an educator so for now she’ll indulge these trips. There’s no reason to worry since her master will lay waste to all muggles and other filth “Severus will hopefully have no problem with the change”

The young professor shook his head “Severus already had that time cleared because of Michael’s detention anyway so it’s not like he’ll need to rearrange his schedule. Good day headmistress” Albus said as he left the office. Since it was the weekend Severus was most likely checking students or fulfilling potion requests for Poppy’s supply in the infirmary. In that case going straight down to the dungeons would be the best way to find Severus and tell him the news. When he got to Severus’s office he found Gellert reading the latest potion magazine “hey Gell … have you seen Sev?”

Gellert raised an eyebrow at the use of the nicknames “he and Tom stepped out to patrol the grounds and make sure no one is getting in trouble. Why? Is something wrong?”

“that will depend on how Sev reacts to the slight change in plans” Albus chuckled nervously and popped a lemon candy into his mouth to sooth his nerves. Severus will not like that Michael got his way and even more so that he’s stuck babysitting the boy.

The door to the chamber flew open and Nagini slithered in followed by Severus and a blushing Tom “I can’t believe your snake-Albus! Good thing you’re here. Tom’s insane familiar refused to leave Harry alone unless we took her on the trip so can we shrink her and take her along? For Harry’s sanity if nothing else”

Albus sighed “sure … but … Severus you will be going too so don’t fuss”

“what do you mean? I have to oversee a detention” Severus said with a frown. He didn’t like the sound of this.

“well … the headmistress is letting Michael go on the trip and you have to personally escort him” Albus winced as he saw the potion professor’s jaw clench.

“fine … I guess I have no choice. Stupid brat always gets his way” Severus muttered sulkily.

“it’s not true really. He wasn’t allowed to tryout for Quidditch and if he misbehaves even once he will spend the entire term scrubbing toilets with Filch” Albus explained happy to see his friend brighten up at the thought.  
Tom was ignoring the conversation since he was listening to Nagini who decided to inform him on how detailed he was with Harry “you guys have no idea how lucky it is that Harry can’t understand parseltongue”  
Everyone blushed as Tom proceeded to explain and an embarrassed Severus glared at the snake “I always wanted a snake skin potion bag” he growled. Nagini’s eyes widened and quickly slithered away before she could get caught …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid moved deeper into the thick forest. With the lantern guiding him he made it to a den made out of earth. The area surrounding that den was filled with spiders ranging from tiny to the size of cars and the biggest of them all crawled out of the den.

“Hagrid … my old friend” the massive spider moved forward carefully as if he had trouble seeing “what brings you this far into the Forbidden Forest?”

“I came to ask you a favor Aragog. Fluffy is trapped inside the castle behind the third corridor door. He’s being forced to guard someone and I need your children to use their acidic venom to break him out in a swarm” Hagrid said showing no fear for the spiders.

“that basilisk was removed so we can, but why would you wish for us to do this? I feel as if there’s more behind your reason besides the hound … is it more because of this person being guarded?” the spider asked in it eerie hallow voice.

The half giant nodded seriously “while Fluffy is dangerous around most people it’s the person in that corridor I want to spook. If the door is burned away by your venom and Fluffy freed then maybe it will scare that monster into leaving … I don’t want my son near such a danger. If I could let you all swarm that corridor and kill the man I would, but that may end up being suspicious and very dangerous if the man fights back so I’ll settle for giving him a reason to leave”

Aragog hummed as he thought of his friend’s behavior “your little giant is in danger? … I understand” the massive furry spider raised itself higher on his legs “when shall we swarm the tower?”

“now would be best while everyone is at dinner. The only witnesses will be the portraits. I’ll pretend to spray you with a bug killer to make it look like I’m doing my job, but it will only be water” Hagrid said proving he considered this plan carefully.

“THEN WE SWARM” at Aragog’s cry the spiders launched into a charge. The huge group of several spiders advanced into the castle with Hagrid lagging behind a little. The half giant slipped into a portrait filled hallway pretending to be rushing to get to dnner. As expected the people in the portraits started panicking …

“there’s spiders in the tower! Hagrid help before they get into the Gryffindor dorm!” yelled the Fat Lady who ran all the way from her own picture frame.

Hagrid gasped and rushed to the tower. To promote confusion the larger spiders attacked the corridor door and the smaller spiders blocked the paintings vision by climbing across the canvas. It was madness and that worked in Fluffy’s favor for no one saw that the hound was chained up in the room or that the spiders melted and snapped the chains. As far as anyone was aware the hound was chased in as the spiders swarmed. The half giant jumped into his Gatekeeper role and pulled out a spray bottle to start removing the spiders.

One large spider was a little too dramatic as it pretended to die … spiders, they’re all drama queens …

As he got everything mostly ‘under control’ he slipped over to the Great Hall to tell the headmistress …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Harry, I heard you were jumped by Nagini again, is that true?” Theo asked as he reached for the pork chops.

All the Slytherins have been trying to learn something about Harry. They all felt a little bad for shunning him the first day. Slytherins were supposed to stand together, but they immediately blackballed him for his relation to the asshole Potters. It hurt to realize that they were wrong. What was nice was that Harry’s attitude didn’t change, but it was clear that the Slytherin twin wasn’t that open with people despite the friendly personality. Any attempt to learn something personal was skillfully redirected onto another subject. In a way it became a game of chess and the snakes liked a good game of wits. Though they were also careful not to push too hard …

Harry sighed as reluctantly added some veggies to his plate. He couldn’t wait to bite into the pork chop bone “yeah … she trapped me in the library and scared the person I was helping. I had to find Professor Riddle to help … whatever Nagini said got her a pass to the trip tomorrow” he commented as he glanced at the staff table … his Dad was not there … though James was looking at him with annoyingly sad eyes …

Draco choked on his tea “she … is … coming?!” he spluttered between hacks and Blaise smacking his back didn’t help.

“so it seems. From what I could understand she refused to let go of me until she could go along and to help matters I suggested that the professors shrink her so she could go … but I really don’t see why she keeps cuddling up to me” Harry said casually and started eating. As the dinner started to come to a end he saw his Dad enter the Great Hall and rush up to the staff table to talk to the headmistress. While all the other students couldn’t hear, especially over those who where still talking, Harry could …

“ _headmistress there’s a swarm of acromantulas invading the Gryffindor tower. It looks like they chased a three headed dog in there as well_ ” Harry’s eyes widened. That was his Dad’s plan! Using Aragog’s children to attack!

The headmistress gasped “ _did they get in the third floor corridor … or the dorms?_ ” Harry scoffed knowing full, well she only wanted her master safe and didn’t care about the students.

“ _no headmistress. The little buggers did destroy the corridor door, but I started spraying before they got any farther than that. I have a few more groups to spray and take the hound out of here, but that will take some time_ ” the young creature managed to sneak a bone into his pocket as the conversation continued.

“ _how long will that take?_ ” Minerva asked Hagrid. No doubt she hated it when things don’t go her way.

“ _30 minutes at most. Just keep everyone here for a long dessert and I’ll return once it’s done … I really don’t l know why this happened. Acromantulas only fear basilisks, but there hasn’t been a basilisk here before as far as I know so it seems rather random to swarm near the castle after decades of nothing_ ” Harry nearly burst out laughing at the look on the headmistress’s face as his Dad lumbered away. Her jaw was almost unhinged due to her shock. Of course she knew there was a basilisk here for years … her master’s basilisk. She was of course going to keep quiet about this and it was perfect for Fluffy who was freed without any suspicions …

After dessert the headmistress dragged out the announcements as long as she could and Severus was asked to take a quick count of all the students going on the trip to muggle world. There was a big number of students from many different years and from all houses. That gave Minerva the excuse to explain the rules that must be followed while on the trip …

15 minutes later and Harry saw his Dad return to give the ok. All the students went back to their dorms unaware of the swarm of deadly spiders breaking out a three headed hound … though some people noticed webs that weren’t there before and some rather startled paintings …

The headmistress declared the third corridor safe for all students at breakfast the next morning … if she was allowing this then the Dark Lord must be gone, but then where did he go?


	5. Evolve

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

The headmistress declared the third corridor safe for all students at breakfast the next morning … if she was allowing this then the Dark Lord must be gone, but then where did he go?

XXXXXXXXXX

“this is going to be so cool!” said Ron as they ran over to take a spot in the group of students with Hermione, Neville and Michael. The red head grinned as he saw his two older twin brothers with Harry who was pointing some hand held device around to show them something.

Hermione was giddy too despite being a muggle-born “we’re all going to see places I’ve never been so this should be fun”

“yay! I can’t wait even if I’m stuck with the git professor” Michael exclaimed.

“ok everyone! Silence!” Minerva called and nodded in satisfaction as silence fell over all the students standing in the courtyard “this field trip will be two hours long and you will be back by lunch. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Riddle and Professor Burbage will be overseeing the trip. I expect everyone to behave. Stay in pairs and if you get separated return to the front of the building and wait. Now everyone leave the top part of your robes behind and remember your ties are charmed to get warm at ten minutes before it’s time to leave so do be at the tent on time. Have a good trip!”

Michael grumbled as he shrugged off his robe leaving him in the rest of his uniform “why do we need to leave our robes behind?”

“because it’s really the only thing that muggles might find odd with a uniform” Harry comment absentmindedly as a house elf appear to take the kids’ robes.

“and you’re an expert?” Michael huffed rudely instantly putting all the Slytherins on the defensive.

“you’re brother is the only reason we get to go on these trips and that’s because new enough to convince the professors while you never even noticed an issue” Pansy said with a smirk “you should be thanking him”

“for what? Setting up boring muggle trips?” Michael argued simply for the sake of arguing …

 _“this is going to be so cool”_ Ron’s voice drawing everyone’s attention to Harry who was playing back the footage for everyone.

 _“we’re all going to see places I’ve never been so this should be fun”_ came Hermione.

 _“yay! I can’t wait even if I’m stuck with the git professor”_ Michael exclaimed _._

Harry looked up and held up the camera “muggle pensive” the red haired Slytherin shrugged off the glare he was getting from Michael who was pissed at being busted. Fred and George grinned as they just witnessed their crush’s talents in pranking, which they decided was a huge turn on, and the professors couldn’t resist looking amused.

Albus looked around and saw everyone was ready “hold on tightly everyone” with that said the portkey was activated and everyone reappeared under a specially charmed tent the American Embassy recommended using for these trips to keep muggles from seeing their comings and goings. The tent was set up in front of a far more modern building that was already impressive to the students who were quickly filing into the building of a museum dedicated to space and technology …

“not fair” Michael snapped as the hand of a certain professor stopped him from running ahead.

Severus was unaffected by Michael’s glare as the shorter twin was made to stay within view and therefore not allowed to jumped into an interactive exhibit like the other students “despite having to watch that brat this was a great idea. I’ve never seen these students take to anything muggle related like this before” he said clearly in awe at the wizards and witches were clamoring to see the amazing inventions. The simple television screen on the wall, which was only there to recount the lunar landing, was a big draw. What was really funny to the professors is that Harry deliberately kept quiet when his peers asked question forcing the purebloods to choose pride or asking a muggle-born for help …

Curiosity won every time … it was just too powerful …

Professor Burbage smiled as the kids looked around at each exhibit with excitement “this space andscience museum was the perfect way to start these trips. I contacted a few other places to set up the next three weeks with trips … you should let Michael have a little slack Severus”’

“I don’t care how appropriate having a Potter run around Uranus is, I refuse to lose sight of him” Severus muttered as looked back at Michael who was looking at the rocket exhibit. The muggle studies professor gave an amused smile and went to walk through the many exhibits.

Tom chuckled as he came over “if you’re so concerned put a tracker on him” he said and a garden snake sized Nagini popped her head out to look at the fun things displayed.

“I think I will” the potion master smirked and very subtly reached into his pants pocket to get his wand. With a casual flick a tracker attached itself to Michael who was running off with Ron thinking he was being sneaky.

“there, now with one twin handled have you considered how to talk to the other one?” Albus asked as he came over to them after following some students to make sure they weren’t going to get lost. Thankfully it looked like everyone has a partner or is with a group.

Severus frowned “Harry seems fine”

“you don’t think you should apologize? You did agree that Harry does fit in Slytherin so you don’t think he picked up on your part in that first day of drama? … and I mean actually apologize not simply calling him ‘the competent Potter’ like you do in class and yes, I heard about that” Albus explained succeeding in making Severus sigh in defeat …

“I … ok fine” Severus huffed and quickly left to find Harry.

Albus chuckled as his friend disappeared into the students “he can be so stubborn” the auburn haired professor raised an eyebrow at Tom who patting himself down frantically “what are you doing?”

“I lost Nagini” Tom hissed quietly.

The transfiguration professor gaped “you what?”

Professor Riddle glared “you heard me” he snapped in a harsh whisper.

It looked like Albus was about to panic, but then he deadpanned “just go find Harry” he said making Tom blush as he remembered his familiar’s odd obsession with the boy. It was embarrassing. Sure the boy was good looking … and will only get hotter as he grows, but … Tom suddenly forgot his argument … why was it bad again? … Age! That’s right, he remembered though he was now thinking about how long it really is until Harry is 17. Six years didn’t seem long…

The DADA professor found himself trying desperately to shake the thoughts away and focus on the museum exhibits. Each time those Harry related thoughts popped up he mentally blamed his damn snake familiar … this was all Nagini’s fault!

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey Theo, Blaise, wave to the camera!” Harry called to his fellow Slytherins who were mesmerized a glass ball of lightening … technically it was a small Tesla coil, but they were too amazed by the lightening trying to grab their fingers when they touched the glass to care. As he moved onto the next exhibit he smelled … and then saw Nagini slither up to him. it was easy to pin down her scent when she’s in a place she hasn’t explored before, but that didn’t make it any easier to stop her from racing up his body and snuggling under his collar. He was planning on saying something, but then he heard a commotion …

“no way! You’re telling me those are floos!” Harry turned to find Draco talking with an amused Hermione and moved over to them ignoring the snake issue or now “Harry, Granger here says that thing the muggle over there is holding a portable floo, but muggles don’t have floo networks right?” he asked quietly, but with a pleading tone as Greg and Vincent looked a bit awestruck as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry looked at the muggle in question who was talking on a phone “I said cellphone Malfoy. It’s a cellphone”

“she’s right Draco” Harry said after getting a close up of the phone through the camera’s zoom feature “granted muggles don’t have teleportation technology, but they do have communication technology that rivals ours in a few ways… oh and I debunked that myth about muggle tech not working in our world already in case you forgot” Harry commented clearly referring to the use of the camera before they left on this trip.

Draco blinked in disbelief “this is insane”

The young creature frowned and turned off the camera as he noticed the blonde was a little overwhelmed “you look a little dizzy man, maybe you should sit down”

“I saw a vending machine with water bottles a while back. You should drink something” Hermione said kindly as she and Harry made Draco sit on a bench. She was very understanding of this feeling considering she felt serious culture shock when she first came to the world of magic. It’s probably worse for the young witches and wizard to come to muggle world since they expected something very different whereas muggle-borns didn’t know what to expect. All expectations are being crushed …

Harry nodded and pulled out some money “I have a few pounds. I’ll be right back” Harry said and hurried off leaving Hermione to watch a pale Draco. Just as he found the vending machine and started feeding the machine Severus appeared “hello professor”

“hello Harry, you’ll ruin your appetite if you get food now” Severus commented.

The young Slytherin pressed the button and he grabbed the water bottle that fell out “Draco seems to be having a hard time wrapping his head around all this so I’m getting him some water”

Severus frowned in concern and followed Harry to a trio of stunned Slytherins with a fussy Ravenclaw “thank you for sitting with them Ms. Granger. Go back to your partner, I’ll handle it from here” Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but one look from the potion professor made her give up and rejoin Neville who looked concerned too “stubborn pair those two … now Draco, Greg, Vincent, are you ok?” he asked when Neville and Hermione finally left. Harry was already opening the water bottle and letting Draco drink …

The blonde took a gulp of water and sighed “yes professor … muggle world isn’t what I expected” he said and finally looked at the bottle in his hand “what is this stuff? … it’s clear, but not glass” he asked as he examined the bottle.

“it’s plastic, that’s more a topic for class though” Harry said and they rested for a minute longer as Severus preformed a subtle spell to check their vitals.

After the trio left Severus put a hand on the young creature’s shoulder “I would like a word with you” the potion master sighed knowing he had to say something about that first few days. He knew Albus was right … how exactly do you apologize for what he did? Severus abused his power as a teacher and singled out one child simply because of who he was related. He knew nothing of Harry, no one did, and he made absurd assumptions without any evidence. Harry didn’t deserve that “I think we need to talk about what happened the first couple of days of school”

An odd scent hit Harry’s nose. It was the smell he connected with guilt … it’s funny really … he living in the house of the most cunning actors, but his nose has only gotten sharper at finding emotions “is this about having the entire house treat me like I was an enemy?” he asked. It was the only reason he could think of for the guilt coming from his professor …

“yes” Severus winced at the blunt statement and took a deep breath to calm down ”I should apologize for that. I judged you before I even got to know you, which was completely unfair to you. I am sorry”

Harry smiled “that’s ok professor. I’m not mad … if you were friends with Professor Potter I would’ve treated you with an equal amount of distrust”

Severus’s eyes widened slightly as a suspicion of his was confirmed. Harry was completely against his family and it must be because of Michael’s ‘Boy Who Lived’ status, which wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t quite the whole story “I see … you can open up to your peers or myself you know”

“I know, but my life … is a bit complicated right now” Harry commented while thinking of all the issues he has right now (I’m not human and don’t know what I am, which means I need to play human until I figure it out or I could be executed. I’m also dealing with a spoiled brat of a brother, an idiotic James Potter and somewhere out there is an evil Dark Lord a servant of which is our headmistress … lets not forget my spontaneous body changes … yes, school drama is not something I need on my plate right now)

“indeed, but don’t hesitate to talk if you have a problem. It won’t be any trouble … unlike your brother who is causing trouble. POTTER! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN TAKE!” Severus snapped as he felt the tracker come close and saw Michael slip under some rope to try to get into the model space suit. Ron was off to the side trying to stay out of range. He must’ve been the one unlucky enough to pair up with Michael and didn’t want to get in more trouble with his mother by joining in Michael’s antics, which was something Harry was grateful for … his sensitive ears nearly started bleeding when that howler came a week ago during dinner …

Harry turned on the camera and caught the futile struggle between the professor and the stubborn Gryffindor “come on Michael, just give up” he muttered as his twin was stunned with a spell and drag off. The two disappeared into the museum and Ron looked around to see if there was someone he could join “over here” Harry called letting Ron join him.

“thanks mate, last thing I need is to get in trouble again” Ron said gratefully.

“no problem. No wants to hear another howler from your mother, but a word of warning I have Nagini around my neck” Harry said just as the shrunken snake popped her head out.

‘ **this place is fascinating … I hope you grow quickly. My master has been so eager to be filled that he has been using a … what’s that word again? … oh! A plug!** ’

Ron looked a little startled by the hissing, but shrugged it off and followed Harry who nearly stumbled as he heard the snake’s perverted words “I don’t get why Professor Riddle’s snake likes you so much, but at least it isn’t me … wait … weren’t my brothers with you?” he asked as they strolled through some of the smaller exhibits.

‘ **ahh yes, the weasels that were trying to attract my master’s mate. Where did they go? They better not take my master’s mate** ’ Nagini hissed threateningly making Harry twitch.

“before you guys got to the courtyard Professor Burbage asked me to handle getting some little souvenirs at the gift shop for class. Fred and George volunteered to get some things so I only had to worry about the camera, but they should be at the moon model by now waiting for me so we should go meet them” Harry said as he and Ron went off to the Solar System model. He also made a mental note to edit this footage before it shows up in class …

‘I’ **ll allow them near you this once, but only because this is a trip. I won’t allow them near your baby maker. That belongs to my master** ’ Nagini declared fiercely.

The Weasley grinned “speaking of my brothers I never saw them so interested in something that wasn’t pranks. You really have a way with people … you know Fred and George are only about two years older than us soooo … if you wanted you guys could perhaps hang out more. My parents don’t care about the great Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry and we’d like to get to know you since you were sick for so long”

‘ **ummm … only a year difference you say … maybe this will be good. Master’s mate gets practice by pleasing the weasels and will be more skilled when he claims master. The weasel family is fertile too so there will be lots of babies … ummm … very well, I will approve six people, but no more so don’t get greedy** ’ the shrunken serpent hissed in Harry’s ear not realizing that he understood her.

Harry gaped slightly ”six-I mean sick? … err … right” the young creature really hoped this double sided conversation would stop soon because it was getting tricky to keep what Nagini says separate from Ron’s not so subtle ‘date my brothers’ comments (that’s right Michael claimed I was so sick that I was hidden away for my protection, but I wasn’t sick … at least not then. I think I’m coming down with something now) Harry thought as he gently touched the tender roof of his mouth with his tongue. It started aching when he woke up this morning, but he has no clue why and he has been getting sharp random pains all over his body coupled with pressure headaches.

Fred and George grinned in perfect sync as they held up some paper and plastic bags “hey Harry! We got a lot of different things … Ron?”

George looked at his younger brother almost suspiciously completely ignoring the snake on Harry’s neck. Nagini being near Harry was normal at this point “weren’t you supposed to-”

“-have Michael as a partner?” finished Fred with just as much suspicion as his twin.

Ron chuckled sheepishly “well … you see … it was kind of funny really errr …”

“kind of? It was hysterical … Michael got caught trying to wear the fake space suit and was dragged away by Professor Snape … hmm … I caught it on camera, but maybe I should edit it out when I work on it after lunch. I don’t need Michael getting pissed at me” Harry mused and Ron sighed in relief because he was saved from his brothers’ interrogation.

Fred rolled his eyes “leave that part alone. It’ll serve your brother right for being a dick”

“exactly … besides the professors would appreciate having the evidence” George said with a smirk.

Harry smiled and nodded “good point. Now since you guys were kind enough to shop for me you should choose which exhibits we visit next”

The twins excitedly slipped the bags into a bottomless pocket when no one was looking before they guided the group of four to the places that peeked their interest. At about ten minutes before the trip was meant to end they felt their ties become warm. With the camera turned off they headed off to the front of the building to meet their peers and professors.

‘ **this was fun compared to the castle and I succeeded in finding two mates for my master’s mates. Clearly I am brilliant!** ’ Nagini boasted making Harry roll his eyes. Sadly no one was talking so Fred and George wondered why Harry would roll his eyes for no reason other than Nagini’s hissing …

“is everyone here?” Albus called as the students gathered under the tent where Professor Snape and a whining Michael already were. A careful head count was done and once a couple stragglers arrived the portkey was activated taking them all back to Hogwarts. A second careful headcount was done to make sure no one was left behind and the students were dismissed just a few minutes before lunch. Tom also took Nagini …

“Harry did you get what happened with Michael on camera?” asked Professor Snape as he dragged Michael with him.

Harry nodded despite the nasty look he was getting from his twin ”yes professor, do you need it?”

Severus nodded “indeed. Please come with me to the headmistress’s office. This should only take a moment so you’ll be back in time for lunch-” the potions professor lost his grip on Michael for just a second and the black haired twin darted forward to make a grab for the camera. Harry was much faster and taller so he was able to easily hold the camera out of reach, but Michael became so pissed he actually punched Harry in the face “POTTER!” Severus yelled angrily catching everyone’s attention. The Weasley twins looked truly ticked for the first time as they stood next to Harry trying to see the damage …

Draco and his friends doubled back to the courtyard and up to Harry “Harry are you ok? Ouch … your lip is bleeding”

“yeah … it is, but I think it’s only my lip so it should be fine” Harry commented calmly though he was anything but. Something about that punch knocked something loose … his teeth to be exact!

“it looks like it. Do you need to go to the infirmary?” asked the potion master who had a vice like grip on Michael’s arm right now.

“no I’ll be fine” Harry said casually. The rest of the day went smoothly. Michael was given detention for the rest of the term. Harry completed any homework along with editing the video on his own laptop that his Dad gave him as a present last year, which he had to bring from home via portkey … though people assumed he left it in his room. However once night fell Harry ran through the halls and out to Hagrid’s hut “my teeth are falling out!”

“WHAT?!” Hagrid boomed and looked up from the bubbling cauldron. The half giant scooped the young creature up and plopped him on the table to examine Harry’s teeth “both your canines are loose … but all the others seem fine. The glands in your throat seem swollen though … Harry I think this is one of those things where we need to wait and see what happens”

Harry sighed and yanked his glove off to look at his claws glitter dangerously in the candlelight “what am I turning into and why?”

“I don’t know little giant, but we’ll take this one step at a time” Hagrid said as he gave Harry a mug of blood.

The young creature drank the usual amount of blood, but noticed his thirst wasn’t quenched like usual “Dad … I-I think …” Hagrid gave an understanding smile and filled the mug again with a his blood reserves in the back of the hut …


	6. Skin Deep

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

The young creature drank the usual amount of blood, but noticed his thirst wasn’t quenched like usual “Dad … I-I think …” Hagrid gave an understanding smile and filled the mug again with a his blood reserves in the back of the hut …

XXXXXXXXXX

“don’t think on it too much Michael. I’m sure Harry didn’t deliberately get you into trouble. He was told to document everything with that camera thing right?” James said trying to cheer Michael up. The young wizard has been in a funk since the fieldtrip a few days ago, which is why he brought his son to his living quarters for a good talk to clear the air.

“yeah, but he didn’t have to! He could’ve turned it to some other thing in that museum and ignored me! Now I can’t go any trips until after Christmas break … and he left it in the video for class too” Michael said seething in anger and humiliation. The entire week was spent looking at that tape of the trip to discuss all the items on it and each day Michael had to see his ass getting dragged away by the greasy git professor.

James tried to chuckle, but it came out slightly nervous instead of upbeat “you can’t blame Harry really since Snape would’ve just given up a memory instead so you still would’ve been punished … and you did punch Harry. A lot of people saw that you know. I did try to suggest removing the part from the video when they Harry can edit it, but Snape said it was the perfect example of what muggle things can do. I think this was said in class already, but Snape used a ‘not notice me’ spell as he dragged you away. The muggles didn’t see it, but the camera caught it easily and that’s the reason they kept it. You know, you actually helped in class” James said and was happy to see Michael perk up a bit.

“I guess … but I’m still doing detention everyday with Filch” Michael grumbled.

“true, but it won’t be that bad and the headmistress said if you behave then you’ll be let off once Christmas break starts and will be allowed to go on trips” James feeling very supportive of his and confident with his parenting skills … though he should’ve stopped talking right there and maybe a good lesson would’ve been learned, but he didn’t “of course if you feel the need to play a prank just don’t get caught” James said with a wink. It was just supposed to be a joke, but that’s not how it was taken “goodnight Michael. Go get some sleep”

“night Dad” Michael called out as his Dad went to get ready for bed. As he was leaving he spotted his Dad’s keys to the Qudditch locker rooms in the open desk drawer (I can’t let him get away with what he has done to me. My dear brother will learn his place soon enough) he thought with a smirk as he grabbed the keys and quietly shut the drawer so his Dad wouldn’t see them missing.

With an swagger in his step he slipped back into his dorm room that he shared with five other boys including Ron, Fred and George. They all had some fun with various candies and get ready for bed, but Michael only pretended to sleep as he waited for everyone else to drift to sleep. It was no surprise to see the twins slip out of the dorm since they frequently play pranks. The older students actually pay them for hilarious pranks to lift peoples spirits or to get revenge on a bully. That’s what inspired them to work in their own joke shop, which would be awesome in Michael’s opinion. He would’ve paid the twins to do this, but they were clearly quite taken with Harry for some unknown reason … it’s not like Harry was better than him. It was fine though since he grew up with the famous pranksters called the Marauders. His father and godfathers taught him everything that he needs. Now it was time for his own prank …

Just like James’ father did for him Michael was given the invisibility cloak when his Hogwarts letter came. It’s possible that the intent was to protect the heirs of the Potter family during emergencies, but it wasn’t used for that … not by James and not by Michael.

With the cloak draped over him and keys in hand he left the dorm. Traveling through the dark halls of Hogwarts at night was like walking into a scary dark different world, but he sucked it up and continued on. He went outside and moved across the grass all the way to the Quidditch field. It was easy to get into the shared rooms, but he couldn’t mess with the locker rooms. He vaguely remembered his Dad saying that the showers and changing areas were warded for privacy so he can’t go there, but he can mess with the bludgers.

The box in the center of the room was opened revealing the four Quidditch balls though the snitch was locked away in its little compartment. Michael pointed his wand at the bludgers and cursed both. The curse won’t do anything until he gives a signal, but this wasn’t enough for Michael …

(the Quidditch match isn’t until Saturday … the day after tomorrow … no, that’s too far away. I want something for tomorrow) Michael thought as he slinked away from the Quidditch field. That’s when he remembered the fact that tomorrow was the class in potion. A class that has a pantry filled with easily accessible and dangerous ingredients. Anything could happen …

XXXXXXXXXX

“today we will be brewing in pairs and for everyone’s safety I would suggest you two not pair” Severus announced to his class as he shot Ron and Michael a look.

Ron wasn’t bad at potions. Perhaps about average due to a little extra help from his brothers, but him and Michael together would be a disaster … Michael with anyone not in the top ten students would be a disaster. Most of the better brewers were Slytherin and that can’t happen since, unlike Harry, Michael is just as bigoted as James. Severus couldn’t let his snakes deal with that kind of idiocy and after that punching incident he’ll never let Harry near Michael. In the end he placed Michael with two of the better Gryffindors making the second of two teams of three …

All the others paired off with other students and started getting things together. The cauldrons were, of course, the first to get to the table. Each were filled with water and set on the burners to heat up. Everything was going fine until Harry, who was paired with Draco, went into the pantry. It was taking longer than it should and soon Draco went in after the fellow Slytherin … and nearly ran out and up to Severus …

“Professor Snape someone hexed the top shelf. If Harry moves it’ll fall on him” Draco hissed quietly so no one will overhear.

Severus’s eyes narrowed dangerously and swiftly made his way to the pantry “all burners off!” he ordered and no one wanted to test the professor’s patience when he was using that tone so all the burners were shut off “Harry are you ok?” he asked as he disappeared into the pantry to find Harry clinging halfway up the ladder covered in flakes of the various dried ingredients that occupied the top shelf … the shelf that was now tilted and closer.

“I’ve been better Professor Snape” Harry muttered trying not to move as much as possible. He sensed magic in the pantry, but that didn’t strike him as strange since he was after in a pantry filled with magical ingredients. The instincts of his practically yelled danger when he got half way up the ladder. It wasn’t clear way to him, but he was a creature and he had strong instincts so he started backing away. After moving down only one rung on the ladder he heard a creak and felt several things fall on him. Thankfully he didn’t move anymore because if he did the entire shelf would’ve come down on him, but because of the clattering of cauldrons no one could hear him so he was stuck until Draco came …

“indeed” Severus commented absentmindedly as he scanned the shelves “the hex is tied to the ladder” Harry mentally rolled his eyes. That was obvious to him since his skin absorbs or repels magic so any hex on him would be short lived even if it hit his clothes. This hex wasn’t budging … if he touched the ladder directly maybe it would go away, but he can’t move now and the fact that he covers most of his skin isn’t helping. Hagrid only gets the bottomless charms in Harry’s gloves to work by strengthening them with wards … and refreshing them nightly “it might be too dangerous to move so I’m calling Professor Grindelwald” he said and flicked his wand releasing a silvery bat that flew off quickly.

Harry nodded, but clenched his teeth as the back of his neck started burning badly. It was the familiar feeling of the rash that appears when his skin touches something … that’s right! Everything that dropped from the shelf already! “professor could you brush the flakes off me? They got on my neck and I can feel the rash”

Severus frowned in concern as he recalled the medical issue from the first day of class “very well” he said and brushed off some flakes off the rest of the boy’s clothes before checking the back of his neck. The potion professor’s eyes widened as he saw a painful red rash that looked like it was bleeding “oh Harry does this hurt?” he asked as he carefully brushed away the few tiny flakes that caused the massive reaction.

“not terribly, but it does burn. It goes away quickly with water. Anything else would make it worse” Harry said trying to stay still and ignore the pain.

Severus nodded as he tried to remove the small flakes over the rash area. Some of the tiny flakes were stuck in the blood and had to be plucked out, which clearly hurt “I’m sorry Harry- … Gellert! Hurry up!” he snapped as he heard someone run into the classroom full of worried students.

The blonde Charms professor bolted into the cramped pantry “let me see this hex- …oh Merlin, Harry what happened?” Gellert gasped as he spotted the back of the boy’s neck.

“it’s a skin reaction that happens when I come in contact with certain plants … like the ones that were on the top shelf” Harry muttered with a strained voice, which was the only sign that he was in pain.

“there’s no time for this” Severus warned as he grabbed a cloth and drenched it with a water spell before pressing it to Harry’s neck. It felt much better, but no one noticed the difference in the size of the dried ingredients that just hit the floor and those that were brushed off Harry’s skin. The material that touched the young creature’s skin was less than half the size of the other pieces and they were more brittle as if Harry’s skin was slowly breaking them down to absorb them …

“right, stay still Harry” Gellert said as he squeezed in next to the ladder.

The potion master rolled his eyes “good thing you warned him cause he was clearly going to do a cart wheel” he hissed sarcastically and noticed that, despite the situation, Harry still had a sense of for the young man’s lip twitched in amusement.

Gellert huffed as he carefully used his wand to undo the spell. The shelf snapped back into place and that was the end of it “ok … it’s gone. go ahead and step off the ladder Harry”

Harry sighed in relief and stepped down the ladder “this is a new meaning to the phrase closet case” he muttered casually as he was guided out of the closet with Severus still holding the cloth to Harry’s neck.

Severus gave a cold glare as he scanned the other confused and worried students “I don’t know who decided to play such a dangerous joke, but I will find them and I will make sure they are punished severely … get back to work” not one of the other students waited around to get yelled at. The professors caught a glimpse of a smug smirk on Michael’s face and filed that away for when they started looking into this “now since we’re doing pairs Draco can start the process so Harry you have time to go and get Poppy to put a bandage on your neck before coming back to do this potion, but if you’d like to sit it out. Either way is fine”

“I’ll help with the potion professor. My neck is bleeding, but it already feels better. Besides pain there are no other reasons to worry” Harry said making it clear that dizziness or other things wouldn’t be an issue, which is good because such things would make brewing very dangerous.

The potion professor nodded and removed the bloody cloth to add some water and pressed it back on before turning to Gellert “would you take Harry to the infirmary?”

“of course, I have my forth years reading so they will hopefully be fine … though I charmed the room so I’ll know if trouble starts” Gellert said and kindly lead Harry out of the room, which was abuzz with the gossip of what the students heard and saw about Harry’s’ wound’. After walking a little bit in silence Gellert decided to see if what Severus suspicion about Harry and the other Potters were true “does this reaction have anything to do with your past? I only ask because Michael has been saying that you spent most of your life bedridden due to illness. When we were students I remember Albus, Severus and Tom saying they saw you only once or twice and I saw you and your brother perhaps once so I’m sorry to say that those rumors are all I know of your past” the charms professor asked.

A rather awkward silence followed as they walked, but suddenly Harry stopped and looked up at the professor who stopped next to him “no professor … this reaction started not long before school” (at the same time I apparently began growing claws. All of which began days after running into a terrifying thing that I now know is the Dark Lord who was living amongst us until a week ago … I’ll just leave that part out) Harry mentally shook his thoughts away and focused on the charms professor “rumors are sometimes just gossip … those rumors aren’t, but that doesn’t make them true. Any information you heard is just lies from someone who refuses to take responsibility for their actions and accept the consequences” Harry said hoping to steer the professors towards the family discord and away from the fact that he’s not human.

It should be believable since Michael was the famed ‘Boy Who Lived’ and it would be easy to disappear in that shadow … personally he didn’t get it, but everyone thought that was important so he’ll use that to his advantage. It probably wouldn’t matter too much if people found out that James and Lily assumed he was a squib. It’s not completely unheard of for a child to have little to no accidental magic. Granted Harry was a little old to show no signs at all so it might be odd, but not that bad. All of wizarding world would just maim the Potters for never going to confirm it at St. Mungo’s. He just didn’t want people focusing on his strange constant hunger much because that wasn’t normal … for a human at least …

“is that so?” Gellert remarked absentmindedly as they continued onto the infirmary. The professor seemed to confirm his friend’s thoughts and it made him wonder how deep this rift between Harry and the other Potters was …

The boy was apparently raised by someone else who took the boy traveling, which didn’t make sense if he was a frail child so the rumors were already suspicious. Harry only told the professors and his muggle studies class about traveling with a guardian. Michael has been telling everyone that Harry was so sick that he was raised elsewhere. Of course due to Harry’s extensive muggle world knowledge the other students assumed he was raised in muggle world by a guardian who occasionally took Harry on trips. One twin was lying and he bet it was Michael, but why lie like this? Was this more than just neglect? Maybe he should talk to James about this to see if he can get some more information …

The infirmary was empty except for the kind medi-witch who took an instant liking to Harry. She had the wound wrapped in moments and before Harry knew it he was lead back to class where he helped Draco finish the potion after Gellert left. With top marks in class and on a small quiz given to Harry to prove he knew what the steps were that Draco did for the potion the class ended on a good note. Now it was off to the last class, which meant DADA … and Nagini …

‘ **who hurt my master’s mate? I will bite them and crush them until they can’t breath, then eat them!** ’ Nagini hissed threateningly scaring every poor student in range out of their seats and to the edge of the class room. Several students actually refused to go in the room until the professor showed up, which is what Tom stumbled on as he came to the door.

“why are you all out- … never mind” Professor Riddle sighed as he saw Harry trapped in his seat with Nagini wrapped around him hissing angrily ‘ **I have a class to teach now Nagini and Harry has to learn … if he’s to be my mate** ’ Tom argued right out of the gate hoping to get Nagini to behave quickly … not that he meant anything by it!

‘ **but master someone injured your mate and who ever did it must suffer!** ’

Tom saw the bandage as his familiar shifted her protective coils “Harry what happened to your neck?”

“a hex on Professor Snape’s pantry got a bit out of hand” Harry said and noticed the other students were looking at him in disbelief “what?”

Draco sighed “we all saw your bloody neck Harry. It’s was not a harmless prank so don’t talk like it was” he chastised catching Tom’s attention. The professor found himself fixating on the words ‘bloody neck’ and tried to convince himself that he was only worried about a student … it was nothing more than that …

“true, my neck is sore, but I was lucky the entire shelf didn’t collapse on me” Harry said pointedly.

“do they know who did it?” Ron asked not seeing Michael next to him looking very smug.

Harry noticed Professor Riddle was listening intently even though he pretended to set up the chalkboard “I wasn’t told anymore than what Professor Snape said in class. We’ll know after the professors look into it” he commented dismissively, but he caught the nasty smirk on Michael’s face … it was obvious to the creature who did it …

‘ **yessss the culprit will be found and I will devour personally … until then my master has been has been practicing that thing … Oral! He sucks on one toy while pleasing-** ’

Tom quickly shot a silencing spell at the loose lipped snake ‘ **we’ll discuss how you know so much about my masturbation habits later! Until then no more out of you!** ’ Tom snapped. Just because Harry couldn’t understand the snake’s hissing doesn’t mean he wanted Nagini attempting to gossip about it. He ignored the snakes attempt say more embarrassing things through the silencing charm and looked at the few nervous students who were still standing outside the classroom “you can come in, she’s more angry at me now than anything else” he said as Nagini glared at him. After class he and Nagini went to Severus’s room hoping to get some answers … he never saw Harry’s face turn bright red as the student left the classroom “what happened with Harry? Nagini went ballistic when she saw his neck”

Gellert frowned as Severus set some tea on the table for the four of them “it was a sick prank that targeted Harry. The issue with his neck was because of a nasty and painful reaction to some of the ingredients that fell on him. I think the other students think it was an injury, which is for the best. Harry’s medical issues are no one’s business, but his … why is Nagini’s mouth open, but nothings coming out?” he asked with a smirk.

“that serpent has in depth knowledge on intimate things and was blabbing them during class so I put a silencing charm on her, but that’s not important. Do you know anything about the culprit?” Tom asked as he sat down next to Albus.

Severus scowled “I know who it was. That brat, Michael Potter, was the one who did this, but the headmistress says we need some type of evidence before asking for a pensieve memory … fucking protocol”

“I spoke to Harry about the rumors” Gellert commented as he sipped his tea “you are right Severus, but I think there is more to this than just neglect from ‘Boy Who Lived’ madness … James and Lily did something and these rumors are an attempt to cover up a mistake … assuming Lily evens knows what’s going on” he huffed and actually hoped she didn’t know. That would bring some drama and more answers though they intend to keep Harry safe from the backlash …

Lily, by the way, is still very much in the dark about everything since James is a coward …

“I can talk to James at the Quidditch match tomorrow” Albus said and sipped his tea.

Severus smirked “try to incorporate the word ‘cut’ as many times as you can. I don’t know why, but it makes Potter flinch”

A tapping sound caught their attention and they saw Nagini had spilled an inkwell onto her tail tip and spread the ink on a piece of parchment to make words. The message read …

…’ _stop spell or I tell all this way_ ’…

The young professors all blushed brightly at the thought of the snake actually writing down their secrets and almost at the exact same time they all pointed their wands at the snake to reverse the spell. Nagini went on her hissing way with a bit of smugness in her slither …

“you just had to get the cunning magical snake, didn’t you?” Severus grumbled.

Tom blushed and seemed to shrink a little in embarrassment “it seemed like a good idea at first” he argued weakly …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron winced as his brothers, Fred and George, went through their trunks with rather violent motions “now guys calm down-”

“calm down?! Did you see Harry’s neck?” snapped one twin and they both began pacing. It was hard to tell which twin was which at this point even for Ron.

“they say his head was almost cut off” the other twin said with a bit of panic in his voice.

The youngest Weasley son shook his head frantically “that’s not true! Those rumors are blowing it way out of proportion. Harry did get hurt as the first things fell on him, but it wasn’t that bad. Yeah a little bloody, but from what I saw it was just a scrape and some cuts. Nothing more than that, right Michael? You saw too right?”

Michael snorted secretly pissed that yet again Harry was getting more attention “yeah he’s fine” he grumbled. Everyone mistook his behavior for a caring brother who was mad that his brother was hurt, but he wasn’t …


	7. Creature Crush

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

Michael snorted secretly pissed that yet again Harry was getting more attention “yeah he’s fine” he grumbled. Everyone mistook his behavior for a caring brother who was mad that his brother was hurt, but he wasn’t …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus smiled as he made his way over to James Potter minutes before the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff “it’s a good day for a Quidditch game. The clouds earlier worried me, but the sun cut right through them”

The flying instructor flinched subtly, but Albus caught it “you’re right … so lucky” James chuckled nervously.

“I wanted to take a minute to talk to you about that hexing incident on Harry. His neck was badly cut up and bleeding when the dried ingredients and other things fell on his skin. Of course medical issues aside he still would’ve been hurt badly if that shelf fell on him with all those glass vials and ingredients that could get into a wound. Who ever did this clearly meant to harm Harry so do you know of anyone who’d hurt Harry? Has he spoken to you about this?” Albus asked observing James carefully and something struck him as odd … James didn’t seem concerned when he said ingredients fell on Harry … did James not know about the skin condition?

“no, I can’t think of anyone right now, but Harry is fine. It was just a few scrapes” James heard the teams coming towards the starting posts and all too eagerly left to get the crate with the Quidditch balls “that’s my cue!”

The young transfiguration professor’s eyes narrowed as the man escaped. He made his way to the bleachers and sat with Tom, Severus and Gellert “he doesn’t seem to know about Harry’s medical condition”

“what?” Tom asked looking a little disturbed as the Potter in question ran out into the middle of the field to release the Quidditch balls and start the game.

“I told him the dry ingredients hit Harry’s skin, but he described it as scrapes. I really don’t think he’s aware of anything going on with Harry” Albus exclaimed as he clapped for the teams competing against each other.

Severus shot a glance at the idiot flying instructor who took a seat in the bleachers next to Michael and then looked at his young snake seated with the other snakes “I’m not too surprised that the fool was no help, but that alone is a hint of the life Harry had. I mean, if the Potters sent Harry away to someone so he you recover from an illness you would expect them to panic at the first sign of an issue”

“very true” Tom agreed as he shot his familiar an annoyed glance when she slithered away, which was ignored “if they cared enough to do that then why be so indifferent when Harry’s condition flares up or simply not even bother learning about what’s going on with him? … if we want answers we may need to talk to Harry’s mysterious guardian-Hagrid! Don’t encourage her!”

A few seats down the half giant had lifted the snake and let Nagini use him to cross the steps safely … and therefore to get to Harry “sorry! She was looking at me and I couldn’t say no” Hagrid said sheepishly.

The groundskeeper was considered a big softy to everyone including Slytherins. He can’t resist helping people or creatures alike … Tom was even caught by him after curfew during his school years, but the friendly half giant just took him back to the Slytherin dorm and warned Tom not to go out at those hours since there are dangers … Severus was also caught after curfew because he got carried away brewing. Hagrid just gave his usual goofy happy smile and said ‘it’s good to see young people so willing to learn’ before escorting Severus back. No punishments were given … nobody even seemed to know it happened at all.

All four professors trust Hagrid and knew he cared for all the students. Sometimes the two Slytherin professors seemed distant or like they don’t care when the gentle half cries, but they do. If James knew the Slytherins cared about Hagrid, who was already hated by the Potter, then he would try to hurt the groundskeeper even more. That would be unacceptable!

Of course only one person knew the real cunning giant behind the goofy naïve façade and Harry wasn’t going to tell anyone …

“it’s ok Hagrid” Tom called out and sighed as the snake found her target and coiled around him “at least he isn’t afraid of snakes … she better stay quiet” he muttered as Nagini clearly started chatting away and Harry seemed to sigh at yet again being trapped.

“at least the others are developing ways to free Harry” Severus commented in amusement as Blaise held a conjured ball containing a small fluffy bunny and seemed to be offering it in exchange for Harry’s freedom. The ruby haired Slytherin seemed to find the whole thing amusing as well …

Once the serpent gave in and released Harry in order to get the bunny something changed …

“HARRY LOOK OUT!” the professors jumped at the sound of the twin Weasleys in the Gryffindor section. A loud crash was heard next …

The bludgers flew at the Slytherin and while Harry managed to dodge the first one just by the skin of his teeth letting it crash through the bleachers the second bludger hit Harry in stomach sending him through the hole the first bludger made. Everyone jumped up to see where Harry went, but then the other students began screaming because the cursed bludgers continued crushing things under the bleachers … including the supports holding the seats up.

All the professors and Hagrid raced over to help the students except James who looked too panic stricken to be of much help. The half giant managed to grab one bludger as it tried to crush a first year and the players on broomsticks helped the people who fell through the bleachers.

Once Hagrid saw Harry being carried on broomstick by the Slytherin captain he saw that something was wrong and took the boy carefully so he could get him to the smaller infirmary near the field for Quidditch games … as he passed the flying instructor he not so gently forced the cursed bludger into James’s hands …

XXXXXXXXXX

“our team is definitely going to win” Draco smirked as he sat next to Harry.

Harry chuckled “we’ll see. It should be a good game either way”

Theo nodded “true, I hear the Hufflepuff captain helped get multiple wins in the last few years, but this is Flint’s first year as captain. Inexperience may be our downfall- … it was only a matter of time” Theo sighed as a certain serpent coiled around Harry.

“it’s been too long Nagini” Harry muttered sarcastically much to the amusement of the surrounding Slytherins. It has been exactly two hours since Nagini last caught him and that was at lunch …

‘ **I know thus my return!** ’ Harry twitched, he doubted Nagini missed the sarcasm since she used it quite often herself so she must be making fun of him since she thinks he won’t understand … though she’d probably mess with him even if she thought he could understand ‘ **my master and Albus bought a new pieces of cloth skin, but it makes no sense. Why do you humans buy skins made of flimsy fabric and barely covers your backside? If this … what was that weird word?… lingerie! If it’s for attracting mates shouldn’t it be more like armor or do human mates not care about that? … if defensive measures don’t matter then lose the cloth skins all together. Severus dances to music skinless all the time and sometimes around a pole. Gellert eats midnight snacks skinless too, but only the sweet things. Of course then he gets the chocolate goo or whipped stuff on himself and has to lick it off** ’

(fuck the Ministry potentially discovering I may be a creature that is labeled dangerous and executing me! … if the professors ever find out I understand snakes I will die a painful death!) Harry mentally screamed.

‘ **then again Albus uses those blood sucker treats as a toy to please himself-… no wait … maybe it’s just a toy that looks like the vampire treats … hmmmm it spins so it must be a toy, but it does look like the blood sucker’s pops** ’

(ooh I’m never going to look at a Blood Pops the same way again) Harry mentally sighed.

Blaise smirked and conjured a ball with a bunny in it “Nagini want a snack?” the snake’s eyes locked on the bunny and moved to take it only to hiss in irritation when Blaise moved out of the way “you only get this juicy treat if you let Harry go”

‘ **sneaky hatchling … you’re lucky I’m not allowed to bite irritating students** ’

After a short tense stand off Nagini gave in and unraveled herself from Harry who couldn’t resist smirking “Blaise, my hero” he said sarcastically making Draco, Greg, Vincent and Theo snicker as Blaise rolled his eyes in amusement.

“HARRY LOOK OUT!”

There was no time to avoid it …

Before Harry could react he saw the bludgers come at right at him. It was so close that he could feel the smooth surface of the bludger on his cheek as he moved out of the way, but wasn’t fast enough to dodge again. All the wind was forced out of his lungs as the next bludger slammed painfully into his stomach. He felt his body move back and was seeing a slow motion view of the hole in the bleachers as he fell through it. After being rammed into a rafter he came back to his senses.

The bludger that tried to disembowel him slipped away giving Harry a second to gasp for air. Getting his lungs to accept air was difficult and it took too long for the bludgers returned. The small wrecking balls crashed through several support beams as they hunted him down. Without being able to breathe properly Harry managed to move to a different beam … well, oit was more like fall to a different beam, but he narrowly avoided being pulverized either way. In the back of his mind was vaguely aware of the beam he was on being smashed and people screaming as he tried to steady his breathing.

A shift in his senses made everything more vivid and his mind became far more alert. This time he heard the bludgers coming. One from one direction off to the side and the other was actually about to smash its way through the bleachers to get to him. With a strong heave he leapt up to a different beam, but slipped and was currently dangling for his life. One bludger went out through the bleachers, but for some reason didn’t return though that still meant there was one cursed bludger to worry about …

(So high) those words flitted through his mind as he caught a glimpse of the grass several feet below him. A strange ripple in his back muscles forced his attention back to the bludgers one of which lipped his leg after it came through the bleacher seats. Someone fell through, but he couldn’t tell who it was.

(fight) that was the thought that popped up just before a ferocious inhuman growl came from his throat. Something clicked in his knuckles and he felt a heat pool into his gloves …

“Harry!” the young creature glanced towards the voice … it was Marcus Flint followed by the entire Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams “Keep that bludger back!” he yelled and the beaters on both teams tried wrangling the cursed ball as the Slytherin captain helped Harry on his broom “I’m going to hex the bastard who this … it’s alright Harry. I’ll get you to the infirmary” he said as he flew up to the top of the bleachers.

(safe … hungry) Harry felt his focus shift … he could hear the blood pulsing in Marcus’s veins … a crackle in his upper jaw and a slicing feeling in his teeth followed and he found himself trying to lean up to the older student’s neck (NO! I can’t! … Dad help or I’ll feed!) out of shear will Harry snapped his mouth closed and tried to not kill Marcus with every fiber of his being …

“I’ll take him Flint. Go help the professors get the other kids to safety” said a very familiar gruff voice with a thick accent. Harry felt himself being picked up and taken into strong arms … it was his Dad! Relief flooded him … his Dad would keep him from going out of control “James! I got one of the bludgers! Hold it for me!” Hagrid said cheerily as he pushed the bludger roughly into James arms. Professor Potter grunted and was practically being dragged by the cursed ball “bloody fool” Hagrid scoffed before looking down at his son “I know what you need little giant … just hold on”

Poppy rushed over to the half giant “Oh Merlin! Put the child on the bed” she ordered and heard two things hit the floor when Harry’s robes were moved … two teeth? The medi-witch immediately assumed that the boy’s jaw was damaged meaning he couldn’t drink his potions … Hagrid knew it meant something else “this will feel uncomfortable, but I’m going to spell the potions into you Harry” she said and though the boy nodded she felt he was barely hanging on … little did she know how close she was to being drained of blood or how much Harry was fighting right now …

Hagrid immediately started building an excuse to get Harry alone as Poppy placed a selection of potions against Harry’s stomach and said a chant to magically transfer the potions into the boy’s system “it’s actually really bad out there Poppy. You will have half the student body in here soon even if the bludgers seemed to be after Harry”

“it’s that bad? Ok … then I should get everyone to the bigger infirmary and treat them separately until Harry is safe from those bludgers. Stay here and watch Harry. Notify me if anything happens” Poppy said before rushing out and just in time to hear Severus yell ‘Potter you idiot! Now we have to catch it again!’… she never noticed that the potions had no effect. Only one thing heals Harry …

“Harry open your mouth for me” Hagrid said softly and the boy did so revealing two very sharp looking fangs in place of the two loose canines from before. The half giant brought his wrist up and made a tiny cut. The cut was too small for drinking, but it was enough to send Harry over the edge. Not even the fangs slicing neatly into his flesh made Hagrid stop smiling “this brings back memories … the only other time you drank my blood was when we first met … you were so tiny then and gobbled down my supply of Blood Pops like no tomorrow. Of course Blood Pops were no where near enough to help you so I cut my wrist open. Once you were full you started crying because I was hurt”

Harry blushed and pulled back to speak with surprising clarity considering the new fangs “I never wanted someone to get hurt … Poppy, Marcus, I almost … all I could hear was the pulsing of their blood and it was so strong that I …” he trailed off feeling guilty and terrified that he nearly hurt someone …

Hagrid chuckled “you were hurt so it’s more than understandable and you didn’t hurt anyone despite that. Besides I am a half giant. It will take a great deal more than your hunger to even make me lightheaded so if you’re really concerned about hurting someone then you need to drink your fill. I know you aren’t healed yet” Harry smiled sheepishly and went back to draining more blood. Hagrid noticed that there was no blood escaping his son’s fangs. It was like the fangs themselves were straws that sucked up every last drop with great efficiency.

A few more seconds passed Harry felt him each his fill and this time he felt a change “I think my fangs retracted”

“lets see” Hagrid said and Harry opened his mouth showing the half giant that the fangs did retract to the point where they looked like normal teeth albeit a bit sharper than the ones before “yes … they did. Well, that’s one less thing to-” both Hagrid and Harry froze at the sound of a hiss “Harry … did you hear that?” the half giant asked as he looked around. That wasn’t the real question though since Harry had great hearing. What Hagrid wanted to know is if Harry understood the possible snake speaking from close by …

Red eyes scanned the floor, but saw nothing “no Dad … it wasn’t a snake speaking-oh! … that’s new” the creature exclaimed as he saw steaming droplets of fluid coming from his gloves. He pulled off his gloves and was met with a gush of black fluid pouring out of his black gloves. As the fluid splashed on the floor it caused a nasty hiss just like the hiss from a moment ago.

“yes that’s definitely new” the stunned half giant gasped “Harry where did all this come from?” he asked as the black mess pooled on the floor and burned a mark in the ground along with destroying the gloves. Before it got worse Hagrid spelled the mess away with his wand and gifted his shocked son a baffled look.

“ummm … I don’t know … ” Harry mumbled as he stared at his claws “I … I did feel something in my knuckles … a clicking or cracking kind of thing when I was dodging the bludgers”

It was as if something clicked in the half giant’s mind “so when you were being threatened … I want you to try something little giant. Close your eyes” Harry did as asked and waited “go back to that point where you felt this change. Remember what you felt. Remember the smells. The emotion. The sound of the bludgers as they charged. Envision everything” Hagrid watched his son carefully …

The creature’s muscles became tense …

An inhuman rumble from his chest was heard making Hagrid flinch …

And then another change happened … Harry’s claws started turning black and the same fluid from before began oozing out of the tips …

There was only one reason Hagrid could think of to explain this and it was defense. Harry’s body made this fluid into a weapon in order to defend himself, but if his son’s body was capable of creating this then what else is possible? If this reaction was triggered by the fear emotion then maybe the answers are in the other emotions …

“ok little giant … instead of you imagine someone else in danger like … like those Weasley twins” Hagrid mentally snickered knowing full well that the twins meant something to Harry. His son snorted at the unspoken teasing, but visualized the scenario anyway. Another far more deadly growl came from Harry’s throat and the fluid increased in quantity “the threat is now gone, but Fred and George are still scared and one is hurt” the half giant’s eyes widened as the claws receded enough to look more like human fingernails and a lavender smell came from Harry’s breath. The second that smell hit his nose every muscle in his large body relaxed and he suspected if he was in any pain it would be gone now “now imagine that you’re taking them to a safe place and … marking them as your mates” Hagrid said quickly hoping he sees a reaction before his son yells at him.

Harry couldn’t help but think about it for a split second before his eyes snapped open “Dad! That’s just unfair-mmf” Harry was rudely interrupted when his Dad pressed a hanky to his lips. He would’ve stared yelling again when his Dad pulled it away, but his eyes caught a glimpse of a very light pink lipstick like print on the white hanky “was that on my lips?”

A chuckle escaped the half giant’s mouth as he set the hanky aside and spelled away most of the black fluid, but wiped up the last with the hanky so he could examine it “we handled everything all wrong … what pantry items fell on you yesterday? What caused the rash?”

“there was dried Mandrake Root … a bushel of dried lavender, some Lacewing, bone powder. Most of the dried items” Harry said now very curious on what was going on.

“this makes sense now. You see Harry, this black stuff” Hagrid held up the hanky to show Harry the fluid splotch that was burning a hole in the fabric “this is an acid made from Mandrake root, a little lacewing and bone dust. It’s been a long time since I made it in school I didn’t recognize it, but they don’t teach it here anymore so it’s strange to find it coming out of your fingers without even hurting you … when you wanted to protect someone your claws created acid. When you wanted to comfort someone your breath had a muscle relaxing effect that smelled of lavender. All the things that just happened to fall on you ended up here. When you wanted to mate your lips secreted this” he turned the hanky to show the very light lip print “I don’t know what it is, but considering the theme so far I can hazard a guess”

The young creature was stunned and stayed silent for a second to collect his thoughts “so … that rash I get is my body breaking down useful things in order to store them for the future? … and what? My body creates potions?”

“that’s what it looks like … if you want we can test it later tonight and see if it’s true, but I think we know what’s happening. Maybe if we didn’t cover you up and let your body adjust like it has been trying to do the rash wouldn’t be so bad. Considering when this all started I think your body is made to adapt to every change” Hagrid said gravely.

Now it was very clear. The changing started right after Harry met the Dark Lord. The fear from that meeting sent his body into full arming mode and started planning for a possible battle. From acid to claws Harry was now quite dangerous …

“wait I never heard of this so … I’m not on the LDC, right?” Harry asked hopefully.

Hagrid chuckled “yes. The only that comes even close to this is the Metamorphmagus trait and the people with that trait are considered human. This is similar, but far more powerful and inhuman… just keep this as quiet as you can until you’re an adult. We don’t know what exactly you are so if people think you’re dangerous you could be labeled and placed on the LDC. However if you show no issues up to adulthood then they have no reason to complain”

An annoyed sigh was heard from the young creature “fine I guess. Creatures become adults at 15 not 17 like humans so it won’t be that long … I still don’t like it and … ummm … if anyone finds out that I understand parseltongue I will probably die a painful death” Harry muttered.

“oh? What does Nagini chat about?” Hagrid asked taking great amusement in the blush creeping across his son’s cheeks “I think we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees” Hagrid smiled as he transfigured a new pair of gloves from the hanky and gave them to a furiously blushing Harry. After all it’d be strange if he had a skin issue, but decided not to take care of it. Hagrid intends to get proper gloves tomorrow, but these will work for now …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva tried her best not to smirk at the sight of the many clearly injured kids being escorted to the infirmary “does anyone know who did this?” she demanded as Severus and Tom all but blew up the bludgers.

“no headmistress, but it seems strangely coincidental that this happened right after Harry was targeted just yesterday” Albus said.

“yes … chances are that both incidents were started by the same person. I’m calling the Aurors before this escalates further. Try not to completely destroy those bloody bludgers so the Aurors have something to look at” Minerva said feeling satisfied at the amount of chaos caused and hoped that Michael was behind it … getting him in severe trouble would be the icing on the cake …

Gellert helped put the bludgers away in the crate they’re normally kept in “thank so much for the help James” he said. Every single word was oozing with sarcasm as the Charms professor glared at the flying instructor who did nothing to help the situation.

James winced and decided to get out of the way. His eyes narrowed when he found his son, Michael, looking more than a little guilty as an injured Ron was helped to the castle “Michael … can I have a word?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George pouted as they helped several first years to the infirmary. They tried to get to Harry and make sure he was safe, but then Poppy said only Hagrid was allowed near Harry because he was strong enough to easily handle the bludgers. With that chance shot down their stuffy brother, Percy, made them help get people to the infirmary as the bludgers were being handled. So here they were staring at the walls and sconces as they passed wishing they could destroy a bludger or cuddle with Harry …

“this is boring …” grumbled Fred just loud enough for his brother to hear.

George nodded, but then frowned as they turned into another hall “hey Fred … the sconces have a slightly different etching in this hall” he whispered when he saw the four little dots on the previous sconces change to three dot in a triangle formation.

“hmmm … so they do” Fred comment as the kids filed into the infirmary. The twins ducked down a deserted hallway and looked at the sconces. The small dot pattern on the base of the sconce was different in this hallway too, but what did it mean “you know George … the entrance to Diagon Alley needs a set of bricks tapped so maybe …”

A pair of matching smirks spread across the Weasleys’s lips as they raised their wands. The current two dot with a horizontal line pattern was traced on the wall and the bricks quickly slid out of the way. They found the secret passages! It was a complicated network of passages and little sitting rooms. It was a treasure trove of pranking possibilities and a private getaway for more perverted options …

“we can catch Harry red handed” they said in perfect sync as they pushed on the wall making the stones move to let them out, but they slipped back in just enough to not be seen but the stones wouldn’t close the passage when James and Michael came into the hall.

James looked around to see if they were alone and decided that they were without noticing the twins standing in the passage entrance down the hall “Michael did you do it? Did you do these pranks with the pantry and bludgers on Harry?”

“yeah, but it was only supposed to get the freak not Ron” Michael exclaimed feeling guilty for his friend who felt it was necessary to help and fell through the bleacher steps “what’s the big deal? Harry was never wanted. He was weak that’s why you got rid of him, right?”

The professor groaned “your mother and I made a mistake thinking he was a squib. I’m not saying I’m trying to get him back because he’s wanted or is even remotely close to you in skill and power, but dumping a magical child without checking him at St. Mungo’s to confirm he’s a squib is a very bad thing to do. I want Harry to come back and keep his trap shut so we don’t get into trouble. Speaking of trouble, the headmistress is getting the Aurors involved so I need to know exactly what you did and when so I can tell Sirius and have him sabotage some things”

Every detail was explained from getting the keys to the invisibility cloak all within hearing distance of some vengeful twins …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius grinned as he entered Hogwarts with his team of Aurors and saw James “hey mate-whoa!” he yelped as James pulled him aside “be right back guys” he called out and James started whispering something making Sirius pale “WHAT THE FUCK?!”


	8. In Whose Favor?

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

Sirius grinned as he entered Hogwarts with his team of Aurors and saw James “hey mate-whoa!” he yelped as James pulled him aside “be right back guys” he called out and James started whispering something making Sirius pale “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“so these are the bludgers that were cursed, right?” Sirius asked as the crate was set on the headmistress’s desk. He acted professionally, but his head was spinning with what his friend just told him. Harry … the boy they all thought was a squib and subsequently abandoned like trash was here at Hogwarts … his godson was here … they were wrong … and so fucked …

“yes and you should check out the shelf in the potion pantry. It was rigged in an equally lethal way though much less destructive. Professor Snape can show you the way though considering you were a student … and actually James’s friend if I recall correctly, you should know the way. However it is Severus’s classroom and I’m sure the Professor would like to oversee everything since it was his student in his house who was the target. I hope you don’t mind” Minerva said not giving the Aurors any chance to argue. It just figures that this man is the one to come. If she didn’t have this man watched then Michael will get away scot free.

Sirius grinned though it looked slightly strained “of course … I’ll just collect the magic in the bludgers first” he said as he pulled a small glass orb out of his robe pocket and cast a spell that will drag strands of the magic into the orb (fuck … how am I going to do this? Should I even do this? … What am I thinking? Of course I should! … right? Michael is family … but then so is Harry … DAMMIT what do I do?) he mentally screamed as he put the orb away and followed the professor out of the office. As they walked through the halls the silence was getting to the Auror captain so he tried talking to the young professor “sooo … you must be new, right Professor Snape?”

“relatively yes. I started teaching officially right after I graduated three years ago, but helped as a teaching assistant for two years before that” Severus said indifferently as they walked through the halls. He wondered if the right subject would get this fool to slip a little and reveal more about Harry so he kept talking “Mr. Potter seemed surprised that Harry was sorted into Slytherin, were you? Harry seems to be a perfect fit so I was surprised anyone would think he belonged elsewhere” the house head mentally sneered as a faint cringe passed over the Auror’s lips. Apparently James only has anti-Slytherin friends.

“Slytherin? It is a surprise” Sirius said cursing James for not at least warning him so he didn’t come off as a godfather who knows nothing about his godson.

The potion master scoffed as he opened the door to the potion room “Slytherins are calm, level headed, cunning individuals that think ahead before jumping into anything and while we can come off as cold and untrusting it’s usually because of an abusive past. Harry is kinder than most others, but he still has all those qualities” he mentally smirked as the man stiffened at the mention of abuse.

“yes I suppose you’re correct … not about the abuse though!” Sirius quickly added, but it would’ve been less suspicious if he just stayed quiet.

“of course … the pantry is over there. I helped a friend deal with Aurors before so I know to stay back three feet” Severus said calmly as he watched the Auror like a hawk. The headmistress was clearly warning him before so he used his past experience to his advantage. When Albus had to talk to the Aurors after a couple rouge Death Eaters tried to attack Diagon Alley only two years ago. The madman thought his lord was alive and tried to continue the plan on his own. Since the four of them, Albus’s little brother Aberforth and Hagrid witnessed it they were questioned and saw the magic collected for the identification spell. Only Hagrid had to attend the trial for he killed one to protect the surrounding people …

“ok … great” Sirius grumbled though a very fake smile as he entered the pantry. There was no second orb so he couldn’t swap out and he was being watched very carefully so he was stuck (I can’t sabotage the orb with the Professor watching so how do I handle this? … I need to think carefully or I am so fired and I’ll lose any chance to fix what was between me and Harry … if there was anything there to begin with) Sirius thought somberly as he cast the ID spell to confirm that the magic on the top shelf matched the magic in the orb … the tip of his wand glowed green meaning it did match. Before he stepped down rom the ladder he actually looked at the heavy shelf and winced “Harry was lucky … if this fell on him it would’ve been bad”

Severus nodded never taking his eyes off of the Auror even after he descended from the ladder “indeed … how are you related to Harry?”

“technically we’re distant cousins or something, but officially I’m his godfather” Sirius said feeling even more depressed. What kind of godfather helps cover up his own godson’s disappearance?

“so one well behaved godson and one troublemaker. Must be difficult” Severus commented as he looked for any telling reaction beyond the nervous regretful twitch he kept seeing.

“err … no actually. Michael is officially the godson of a friend of mine, Remus. I’m only Harry’s godfather” Sirius answered not realizing that he opened the door to a dangerous question.

The potion professor pretended to seem interested “only Harry’s … you would know about his sickness then, right?”

“sickness? What sickness? I don’t even remember him being ill?” Sirius exclaimed genuinely baffled.

You couldn’t hear it, but Severus was laughing inside his mind at the little victory. The fact that Harry’s godfather knew jack shit about that meant something very different about the boy’s life … Harry wasn’t even apart of the Potters’ lives, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to know why “rumor has it that Harry was grievously ill and was sent to a place where he could recover safely for years, which is why no one has seen anything about him for years. Many forgot that the ‘Boy Who Lived’ had a twin. Harry said he was raised by a well traveled guardian so could you tell me who that is? We’d like to know what his aliment was so we can keep an eye out for any signs of it returning” Severus explained smoothly as they began walking towards the headmistress’s office.

(FUCKING HELL! James you idiot! If he was going to spread rumors he should’ve let us in on it!) the auror mentally screamed realizing he stepped in a trap “ooh that illness. I thought you meant since he’s been in school … ummm Harry’s guardian is a private person so I’ll have to ask first”

“understandable” Severus nodded feeling smug at catching the man in a lie, but he didn’t show it. There was still more to unravel …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom frowned as he, Gellert and Albus looked through the crumbling bleachers for someone … Nagini. She was on the bleachers near Harry, but hasn’t been seen since the attack started. Severus agreed to go with the headmistress and handle the Aurors so they could look for her. The DADA professor was starting to worry about his pain in the ass familiar.

“I found her!” Gellert called from his place underneath the bleachers.

“where is she-Oh Merlin!” Tom paled as the Charms professor slowly made his way up the make shift steps Albus conjured so he could easily get. Behind Gellert was the snake who was being gently levitated and for good reason. Nagini was impaled by a sharp piece of wood. It was going straight through the center of her body, but horizontally so hopefully the damage wasn’t severe. At least that’s what Tom prayed as he ran over to his bloodied friend ‘ **Nagini can you hear me? You’re badly hurt so don’t move** ’

The serpent had the nerve to roll her eyes ‘ **oh please, you impale yourself with much bigger things. This is a splinter in comparison** ’

A furious blush spread across Tom’s face “she’s fine … if only it got her in the mouth. Where is Hagrid?”

“he’s with Harry in the Quidditch infirmary” Albus said and they began moving to the infirmary to get the half giant to heal Nagini.

‘ **you should be the one with your mate master. This is a chance to wear your new skin cloth and nurse your future mate’s injuries. He will fall for you** ’

‘ **I can’t wear that in public!** ’ Tom yelped at thought of wearing lingerie for such as reason and successfully startled Albus and Gellert who had no clue what was being said.

‘ **I just don’t understand these skin cloths. They’re for attracting mates, but you can’t wear them at prime attracting moments. At least display yourself skinless so he can see your child bearing potential. Mating isn’t one way so get to it and seduce while he’s young so he will claim you right away** ’ Nagini said confidently.

“I changed my mind. Lets put her back under the bleachers” Tom groaned, but it was too late … they had already opened the small infirmary doors and Hagrid spotted the serpent.

“oh dear, let me help you there Nagini. Just set her on the bed next to young Harry here” the half giant said ignoring the pout that appeared briefly on his son’s lips.

Tom huffed and sat in the chair between the beds “can you seal her mouth shut too?”

Nagini flicked her tail at Tom when Gellert lowered her onto the bed ‘ **try it and I’ll write everything** ’ she threatened as Hagrid started looking at her wound blatantly ignoring the glare Tom sent her.

”anyway how are you feeling Harry?” Albus asked taking note of the light bruises on his hands as Harry put the gloves on “why don’t you remove some of your clothes and lay back to rest. Professor Riddle can take your robes back to your dorm” removed part of his uniform to get comfortable.

“I’m sore, but healing. My teeth grew back first and my busted ribs seem better” Harry said while unbuttoning his shirt a little revealing the edge of a nasty bruise on his chest and winced as he laid back. Yes, he drank plenty of blood, but that doesn’t mean he heals instantly. His body will recover over the next day or so, which is still faster than a human taking potions.

‘ **say something master! Your mate is right there with less skin cloths! I know! Show him your back end! That always works with dogs** ’ Nagini urged and Harry looked at the ceiling trying to ignore the conversation.

Tom twitched violently as he took Harry’s discarded uniform tie, vest and robe to bring them to the Slytherin dorm after this ‘ **humans aren’t dogs, get your species straight** ’

‘ **but humans have a mating position like dogs. It’s your favorite when playing with your toys** ’ the snake pointed out. No one besides Hagrid saw a pink grace Harry’s cheeks. A kid can only tune out so much.

“is it alright for me to put her under a sleeping spell to remove the wood?” Hagrid asked more for Harry’s benefit than the snake’s.

Before Nagini could respond Tom shouted “YES! Knock her out!”

Harry sighed as Nagini drifted asleep and looked at his professors “how many people were hurt?”

“I don’t know the exact count. Poppy directed everyone to the infirmary, but a number of Slytherins and Ravenclaws were hurt. All could walk so I believe you received the worst of it” Gellert said and looked down at the floor “what happened to the floor?” he asked as he crouched down to inspect the burn pattern that was caused by Harry’s acid before the half giant could spell it away.

Hagrid spelled the sharp chunk of wood out of Nagini before smiling “that was my fault. Harry was covered in dirt so I grabbed my hanky, but my jar of slug killer splattered on the ground when I pulled it out … do you think Poppy will notice?” he asked looking like a child who suspects they might be in trouble. It was so convincing no one asked where the hanky was … Harry reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes hoping no noticed that the gloves were actually a transfigured hanky.

“I’ll talk to her” Albus chuckled and turned back to Harry as the friendly half giant started healing and bandaging Nagini “the Aurors are here now to investigate what happened. We’ll find who did this and get them tossed into Azkaban”

Harry nodded “of course professor” he said halfheartedly making the observant young professors frown. Why wouldn’t Harry believe that? Before they could ask Severus entered the room with an Auror.

‘Auror Black here wanted to talk to Harry as his team handled asking the other students questions”

Sirius grinned at the only student in the room “hey Harry! No worries I have this covered!” he exclaimed way too happily to a boy he didn’t even recognize! Harry looked nothing like Michael! In fact it was hard to see any relation to the Potters at all …

“err … that’s good to know?” Harry said clearly puzzled. It was the same issue Sirius was having just worse … he had no clue who this Auror was! It wasn’t too surprising though. Harry was a child when he was tossed out of the Potters’ lives and before that he was suffering terrible stomach pains because he was near death from hunger brought about by the complete lack of blood since birth …

How many defenseless kids would focus on much else beyond satiating their hunger? Not many … remembering certain people was a low priority and there was no way Hagrid would know about the godfather fact …

Gellert glanced at his friends and fellows professors. It seems they all realized Harry didn’t know his man as much as the Auror wanted it to appear otherwise “excuse me Mr. Black, but Harry is recovering right now”

“yes of course! I’ll see you later-AH!” Sirius leapt out of fear when Nagini suddenly sprang up with an angry hiss. No one saw Hagrid finish bandaging the serpent and break the sleeping spell just in time for her to hear everything and also see Harry’s confusion.

‘ **annoying pest pretending to know my master’s mate** ’ she hissed as Sirius bolted from the room with Severus who was dead set on keeping an eye on the fool ‘ **why aren’t you bent over the bed and seducing him? Get Albus and Gellert to help with that dance you do … what was it? … twerking! Get skinless and get twerking!** ’ Nagini asked making Tom groan and cover his blushing face with his hands.

Albus chuckled at his friend’s and the snake’s antics before turning to Harry “you rest here for a moment and we’ll head back to the main infirmary hopefully we’ll have some answers by then”

“yes professor” Harry said and watched them discuss what to do about the field trip tomorrow. He glanced at his Dad who had a comforting smile on his face, but it didn’t help at all. Something inside him screamed that this was Michael’s doing and it was unlikely his brother would have to pay for what he did …

XXXXXXXXXX

“the only person who showed any hostility towards Harry Potter was Michael Potter” one of the Aurors reported to Sirius though it seems, like everyone else, the Aurors had no clue about the twin Potter’s existence until now.

Sirius sighed and looked over his shoulder at Michael who was sitting next Ron’s infirmary bed playing a card game under Fred and George’s watchful gaze “great thanks” Sirius nearly whined (now what? I can’t switch the orb and now I have to point my wand at Michael and do the ID spell)

“Harry are you ok?!” Fred and George yelled scaring the shit out of Sirius who was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice his godson enter the main infirmary leaning on a young blonde professor.

The Auror captain felt a pang of guilt seeing his godson being hugged carefully by the two red haired Weasleys and turned to face Michael (I have to do this perfectly, but maybe it will work. It can’t be too strong or people will notice, but it can’t be too weak or it will dissipate before the ID spell is cast. If this works then I can pin this on some known Death Eater or something) “Michael Potter is my family so can one of you do this? I can’t have a personal attachment in this moment”

One of the three Aurors stepped up and took the orb. Poppy ushered Harry to a bed, but he still saw it. When Sirius leaned over to hand the orb to the other person he pretended to trip and leaned on Michael’s shoulder. It was subtle, but the creature felt a flux of magic. He knew what happened … Sirius saturated Michael in his own magic. It was a small amount that was quickly disappearing, but it was enough. There was no point in watching what came next. The ID spell will hit the thin evaporating cloak of Sirius’s magic and of course the magic in the orb won’t match that.

As he sat down on the infirmary bed he looked up at Fred and George … they looked confused and pissed “don’t do anything” he whispered to them. He didn’t know how they knew, but they clearly did.

Nagini hissed angrily from her spot on Tom’s shoulders ‘ **LIES! I can smell the fakeness! I will eat the lying Auror and both Potters for the crimes against my master’s mate** ’

The twins glared at Michael “but Harry he-”

“I know … let it be for now. It’s not like you can say otherwise after that now can you?” Harry whispered softly and smiled as the twins calmed down a little despite clearly hating that Michael got off the hook.

‘ **master’s mate speaks wisely … I still want to bite their smug faces off** ’ Nagini hissed as James and Sirius looked too relieved and Michael looked way too smug about this. Despite the serpent’s skepticism the verdict was final and the Aurors left to start a broader search for the suspect … except Sirius …

“hey James, I need to talk to you before I leave to find the person who hurt my godson” Sirius said as he dragged the flying instructor away.

Severus’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Auror runaway with Professor Potter before looking down at his student “Harry I want you to be careful around Potter” he said. He and his fellow professors felt that something was off

“always am professor … it’s not the first time I was tossed aside for Michael” Harry said softly enough so only the professors and twins could hear …

XXXXXXXXXX

James grinned as his friend stopped in an empty hallway “that worked perfectly Sirius-gah!” the Potter gagged as he was shoved up against the wall.

“you should’ve said something the second you knew Harry was here” Sirius tightened his grip on the flying instructors collar to keep him from interrupting “just be quiet and listen. I just pulled a career ending stunt there so I get to speak. The fact there were several witnesses will help keep people from returning to confirm the result, but the orb will be logged as evidence so any suspicious rumors will bring people back to Michael. That is why everyone must be on the same page. … does Lily know? What about Remus? If they don’t then we are in trouble. You know how Lily brags. Do you want her to be caught off guard if this gets to the papers? I already shoved my foot in my mouth because you never told me about the fucking backstory you spread around here”

The professor managed to break away from the Auror’s grip and stumble to the floor gasping “I didn’t know this would happen … when I saw Harry I panicked … he won’t even speak to me about coming back to the family”

“gee I wonder why” Sirius snapped with pure sarcasm.

“oh shut up Sirius! You’re just as much at fault than any of us or did you forget helping in the destruction of pictures and making us a false death certificate in case people got suspicious” James snapped.

“which will look even more suspicious now … I’m not saying I didn’t fuck up too, but this is going to get really bad really fast if we don’t do something soon … you know … I don’t think Harry even knew who I was … hell, I didn’t even recognize him” Sirius said sadly as his anger slowly vanished and was replaced by guilt.

James sighed “no surprise really … you only met him a handful of times thanks to your job … that could be a way to get him back in the family! If you bring down the ‘culprit’ you’d be his hero!”

“way ahead of you … I know a Death Eater on the run that will make the perfect scapegoat and I will make sure he can’t say anything just make sure Michael keeps quiet especially around Snape. The boy takes after Lily with how he gloats. Speaking of get everyone on the same page” Sirius all but ordered before turning to leave, but he stopped with his back to James “I failed Harry just like you., but keep in mind I wanted you to take him to St. Mungo’s. _You_ didn’t want any official records and decided to wait and see … none of this should’ve happened”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid grabbed a mug of blood and was about to leave his hut to visit Harry in the infirmary. It was going to be difficult to get it passed Poppy, but he had to try so Harry can drink again. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob the door opened revealing Harry …

“what are you doing here little giant? You should be resting” Hagrid fussed as he scooted Harry to the table and set the mug down in front of him.

“I know Dad, but Professor Snape convinced Poppy to discharge me so I can recover in my own bed and I figured it would be a good chance to come here … all the Slytherins are aware that Michael somehow got away with that bludger incident” Harry said as he recalled hearing some of them plotting revenge. Draco said the most memorable line that calmed everyone down. It was …

“ _yes Michael Potter, but think of it this way. There’s no way the precious ‘Boy Who Lived’ would go to Azkaban so if he was convicted he’d probably be sent to house arrest at his home. Would you all prefer him staying at his lavish mansion or right here within reach?_ ”

“no one is going to let him get away unpunished … the twins and most of the professors know too” Harry said as he drank from the mug. For a second he thought his fangs would spring out, but they didn’t.

The half giant chuckled as he took a seat across from Harry “I’m not surprised. Tom, Severus, Gellert and Albus may be very young, but they aren’t stupid. They were still students when I found you … only 15 and 16 years old I think, but they were helping their own professors at that point … I wouldn’t have them try to heal creatures, but impressive none the less”

“yeah … it isn’t right though” the young creature said with a light growl.

“no it isn’t, but since you were the victim it worked out for the best” Hagrid shook his head as Harry looked hurt by the comment “I don’t mean that the way it sounds. Do you remember that trial I had to go to two, almost three, years ago?”

Harry frowned “you killed a Death Eater when we were on a shopping trip. I would’ve been hit if you didn’t. When the trial came you let me stay with Sara in the Chamber of Secrets while you went to testify”

“now that was a mistake. That basilisk allowed too many Blood Pops. I should’ve left you in the centaurs’ care” Hagrid chuckled at the fond memory of Harry bouncing off the walls from a sugar high “but back to the point. When you testify, which you would have to do if this went to court, you would be given Veritaserum and asked three basic questions to prove it works. They’d ask for your name … your birthday … and whether or not you’re human”

The young creature winced “I couldn’t lie … if I did then come out later I would be in big trouble” he sighed, but decided to let things be …

A number of Slytherins and the red haired twins, who were currently loaming over Michael’s sleeping form, were not going to let things be …

XXXXXXXXXX

The fiery face of Lily Potter appeared in the embers of the fireplace in James’s loving quarters “ _hello honey! How are things? … oh dear, did Michael get detention?_ ”

“errr … well yes, but that’s not why I called … there’s something you need to know … about Harry” James gulped and started explaining …


	9. Happy Hallo-wing?

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

“errr … well yes, but that’s not why I called … there’s something you need to know … about Harry” James gulped and started explaining …

XXXXXXXXXX

Beady eyes narrowed as they skimmed the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet …

**Death Eater Guilty of Attempting to Assassinate ‘Boy Who Lived’, Michael Potter, and twin is Dead!**

_Mack Hodges has finally been caught after just over four weeks of diligent searching. The culprit was found hiding in a muggle hotel by Auror Captain Sirius Black and his team. The unexpected arrival of the Aurors surprised Hodges who was stunned and his magic was checked by the captain personally. It was confirmed that the loyal Death Eater’s magic matched and that he was guilty! Sadly he couldn’t face justice for he fought the team of Aurors. In the moment where Auror captain, Sirius Black, thought the man would actually get away he made a snap decision and cast the killing curse. Normally charges would be filed against the Auror who uses the killing curse, but in this situation where the danger was too high so none were. – see pg 6 for more details, see pg 9 for an interview with Michael Potter and his feelings about the traumatic experience._

“DAMN!” the man screamed out in pure fury as he slammed the newspaper hard against the tabletop causing a cloud of dust to fall on the person who entered the house “one of my best men is dead all because of a fucking screw up! The ministry could be onto us … Minerva what is the meaning of this?”

Minerva had just finish removing the dust that fell on her when the newspaper was throw on the ground at her feet. Upon picking it up to view the article that enraged her master she scoffed “this was a merely a cover up my lord. The Potters have secrets of their own it seems. Though I am, for the moment, unaware as to what they’re hiding I do know that no one is aware of your survival. This incident was actually a case of sibling rivalry-no … hate would be a better word. Potter didn’t handle his twin’s appearance at school very well at all and lashed out. Sirius Black covered it up somehow” she said showing no fear as she set the paper on the table near her lord. In her opinion serving the man was the highest honor one could have and the risks, meaning torture, servitude and death, were miniscule in comparison …

“a cover up you say …” Marvolo trailed off to consider a possible opportunity “the paper only mentions Potter’s twin briefly in the title and not even by name. I remember both of the boys from that day like it was mere moments ago. I remember seeing one child in a dark corner of the play area. He appeared to be very frail and was just whimpering in pain, but was quite alert and seemed to watch my every move. Despite that I focused on the fan brat hoarding all the toys. The parents stepped in of course, but neither are trained duelists so they were knocked out with a quick stunner each and I tried to kill the fat boy … the other one, Harry, never cried even as his parents hit the ground. Before I cast the killing curse that rebounded I remembered thinking the boy had nerve” Minerva inhaled sharply at the realization that her student was honored with her master’s respect “humiliating the Potters by killing their kids would’ve been the perfect crushing blow to the light side since those fools were the financial backbone to the light. They would’ve lost access to over half of their vaults with their heirs dead and they were shown to be weak in comparison to me, which would’ve crushed the spirits of those light fools … but it seems that only one twin was remembered” Marvolo commented suspiciously.

“yes it seems that’s the case for the rest of magical Britain as well and despite the clumsy attempts to hide it the Potters also seem to be trying to hide something much worse than this ‘attack’ at Hogwarts. It’s as if the Potters all forgot about Harry and are now trying to sink their claws in him to drag him into their family fold” Minerva sighed as she looked at the two words ‘and twin’ in the title “actually when the reporters came to do an interview they only took Potter and I had to remind that this incident involved Harry as well. The reporters looked baffled, but tried to recover by sloppily adding ‘twin’ in the title since they didn’t know his name and sucking up to Harry for an interview”

Marvolo raised a thin eyebrow “how did the boy react?”

“he refused saying that it was not as important as his studies. Really he handled it like a true Slytherin by being polite, but still managing to distance himself from his brother and Potter hated that Harry was getting even the slightest amount of attention” Minerva said with an amused smirk.

A gleam in the aged wizard’s eyes was the only indication that his interest was peeked “I have no doubt some fools may chalk up this forgotten twin incident to my body being destroyed and therefore more importance was placed on the pudgy brat, but I know for a fact that Harry was not well as a child even before my attack on the Potters … do whatever you can to keep the family in turmoil and discover what the Potters want so badly to hide. It could be useful, but first tell me more about Harry Potter”

“the boy’s appearance differs greatly from his twin. Harry is a head taller than Michael and is far more healthy looking whereas Michael still has some baby fat to lose. Harry doesn’t need glasses and his hair and eyes are blood red. It’s possible his magic had a hand in changing his appearance since they look nothing alike and from what I heard the twins also celebrate different holidays” Minerva paused a second to recall exactly what happened “Michael foolishly celebrates the muggle holidays Halloween and Christmas that his mudblood mother celebrates, but Harry was raised properly despite being taken to many muggle places. Whoever his guardian was raised Harry with Samhain and Yule along with the several seasonal celebrations. I know this because Michael decided to have a Halloween Costume Contest for tomorrow and tried to force his poor twin to agree, but Harry didn’t want to for those very reasons and was forced listen to hos twin yell at him until the other Slytherins got so annoyed that they supposedly threw tomatoes at him … or so Michael claims. It couldn’t be proven one way or the other. Harry is a proper wizard and so far a brilliant student … oh and master … you might be interested in these pictures of Michael”

The headmistress dug into pocket of her robes and pulled out a set of magical moving pictures for her master to view. The first showed Michael with an enormous inflated head and three people trying to keep the boy weighed down because he was actually about to float away. The second showed the ‘Boy Who Lived’ with painful sores all over his skin and looking miserable. The third showed an apparent prank during a flying lesson. Since the picture is charmed it shows a perfect moving visual the event, which was Michael doing laps high up on his broom with all his clothes one second and completely naked in the next second. Someone had charmed the clothes right off his body!

“not everyone was foolish enough to believe Michael’s innocence. The Slytherins, the youngest of the professors and considering he’s been staying clear of his brother Harry most likely knows too. I suspect they’re all in on these pranks against the fool Potter, but I can’t find any evidence even when hundreds of these photos were plastered all over the Great Hall. There’s simply no way to get to class on time after doing that stunt unless you could walk through walls, but I’m quite pleased with the actions taken” Minerva smirked.

“as am I” Marvolo said with a cackle “go back before you’re missed and make reports only once a month … also find more appropriate accommodations than this shack. No one will dare come in this place, but it is no place for one such as myself and don’t ever bring up that day to me again” he ordered harshly clearly not liking to be reminded of the day he was defeated by a child, which was Halloween. Minerva stiffened half expecting to feel the torture curse hit her, but when she didn’t she quickly bowed and left the small crumbling building known as the Shrieking Shack …

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus stared at this mornings’ copy of the Daily Prophet and gave a shaky sigh “Sirius went through with it” he felt a little sick as he realized that this was actually happening right now.

Sirius really just pulled a career ending move that could land him in Azkaban. The little boy they abandoned was an innocent magical child who was in need of a loving family. It was that realization that hurt the most. It made it impossible to sleep since James flooed him weeks ago and told him the truth. Harry was at Hogwarts …

Every fiber of Remus’s body was weighed down by guilt, but despite that he forced himself to stand up and go to the fireplace. James asked him to check on Lily when Sirius finished his part. He wondered what his friend’s wife must be thinking after all this. A part of him imagined the poor Lily was inconsolable right now and would want more time alone. The other part imagined that the floors of the Potter mansion would be covered with crumpled balls of papers because she was trying to write the perfect apology letter for Harry, but couldn’t find the right words. Remus wasn’t sure which scenario would be the case, but it was hard to imagine anything else from the kind muggle-born witch.

With a deep breath and a handful of green powder in the fire he appeared in the Potter’s living room fireplace and his eyes widened as at vase was coming straight at him. He yelped and dove out of the way and covered his head with his hands as broken pieces of the vase fell on him. Very slowly he looked up and saw a furious looking Lily Potter with her wand out surrounded by broken furniture and chaos.

“L-Lily?” Remus said tentatively trying to get her attention as he stood up “umm … Lily?” he stiffened as the enraged witch turned her wand on him.

After a couple seconds of staring at Remus’s shaking form Lily lowered her wand “what are you doing here Remus?” she asked coldly as she stepped over he rubble and stood at the counter where a half empty bottle of a very expensive wine was sitting with an empty glass.

“I … ummm … James asked me to come over to see how you were doing after Sirius handled the Death Eater” Remus answered a little stunned at the state of the once beautiful mansion. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but never in is life would he think Lily would go around destroying everything in sight. With every step he took he winced at the sounded of busted glass or wood cracking under his feet until he was safely in the mostly undamaged kitchen with Lily “so how are you doing since hearing about Harry?” he asked as he watched the witch pour a glass of wine.

Lily didn’t answer right away. She simply stood there staring at the red wine in the glass for a couple seconds before picking up the glass and downing it in a couple gulps further shocking Remus “we did what was right. That was what we had to do to protect the reputation of our family” she snorted a laugh “I mean can you imagine the gossip if the Potter family had a squib in its family tree. We’d be laughing stocks! That brat was lucky to have been born into privilege and stayed as long as he did so when James told me I shrugged it off. After all there was no reason to worry about the backlash of abandoning a magical child when Harry would come crawling back to the life and riches he once had. Who wouldn’t want to be in the Potter family and have Michael as a brother? No one … not a single person would pass up the chance. I knew he’d return and keep his mouth shut so I wrote him a letter telling him he’s welcomed back into the family”

“what did he say?” Remus asked though he was in bit of a daze. This was not how Lily acted. Sure she always cared about appearances and status, but she was loving. When Michael or James were with her she was always a very caring person. Maybe she was a bit drunk and didn’t know what she was saying.

“what did he say?!” Lily laughed harshly. After the laugh trailed off an ominous silence fell over them. That’s when Lily whirled around and threw her glass against the wall shattering the silence “he said nothing that’s what! Absolutely nothing! Not a single fucking word and I owled him twenty times! I flooed James an hour ago and he said that an owl has been delivering letters to Harry, but the brat takes one look and gives it to one the older students who burns it! That little shit never even read my letters! He should be grateful we didn’t kill him and just come crawling back, but no, somehow our family isn’t good enough for him!” she ranted in a blind fury.

Remus saw her grab the neck of the wine bottle in order to pour another drink “ummm … perhaps you’ve had enough to drink-”Remus froze as Lily’s green eyes looked at him with a deadly glare … a deadly and mostly sober glare that promised pain if he touched the bottle.

“I’m not even buzzed yet” she said coldly and pulled out a new glass for another drink. Remus looked around unsure of what to do, but he decided to start cleaning the place since Lily fired all the house elves in the mansion and refuses to let James hire anymore. For his efforts he was nearly hit with the second glass thrown by Lily …

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco jumped as Harry sneezed in the seat next to him as they were leaving the muggle studies class “someone must be talking about you”

Harry raised an eyebrow “catching on to muggle phrases Draco?” he said with a slight teasing tone.

“well it’s part of class right? I have no choice but to know it or I won’t pass” Draco huffed a little embarrassed at being caught using such muggle phrases.

Blaise sorted at his friend’s childish behavior “whatever man. Hey Harry do you know why we haven’t gone to more local museums?”

“stupid question. It was unheard of for young witches and wizards to wander around muggle world here in Britain let alone in large groups. No one here has a system set up since everyone wanted to shut out the world. America and many other countries have systems in place in case something goes wrong, which will happen eventually. Our Ministry would stumble all over themselves if something happened with a large group of students were caught in the middle of muggle world” Harry sighed as he saw the other at him and he groaned “sorry guys, my back has been killing me the last few days. The lack of a decent painless sleep has been putting me in a bad mood”

Theo frowned as the Slytherins walked down the hall to their next class “did Potter have anything to do with that?”

“he did try to shove me down the stairs, but he did more damage to himself than me. I probably just pulled something after that catastrophic potions class” Harry said casually recalling the potions class a week earlier where Michael got distracted and left the potion unattended too long before adding the next ingredient before wandering off leaving Ron with the potion. Ron didn’t even know Michael messed with the potion as he was in the pantry since they were supposed to work on their own potions. Turns out Michael mistook Ron’s cauldron for his own and made a huge mistake. Harry noticed the strange bubbling before Severus and shoved Ron out of the way of the blast. No one was hurt except for Michael’s ego when he was yelled at by the professor and made to clean everything.

Vincent shook his head “that was a mess”

Greg nodded “even I didn’t forget where my cauldron was”

“no, but you two have a habit of misplacing the lacewing” Draco smirked making Vincent and Greg smile sheepishly as they remembered the time they couldn’t find their sample of lacewing. They bugged Draco until he helped them and it was found seconds … it was on the table right in front of them.

“Harry you better take a different path. The brat has bodyguards now” Theo warned as they saw Michael and Ron walking towards class too, but with two seventh years escorting them and if their willing to escort Michael they might be willing to follow other orders. Considering how much the ‘Boy Who Lived’ has done already to try and hurt Harry it wasn’t worth the risk of running into them.

“got it” the creature whispered and as he bolted down another hall just before being seen by the Gryffindors. Harry looked at the stone wall and flexed his magic making the stones open up revealing a pathway. He quickly went down the hall and the stones closed up behind him, but he froze a couple steps in as a pair of familiar scents hit his nose. A smile stretched across his lips and he turned the corner into a sitting room where he found Fred and George sitting on the couch organizing various things for pranks “so this is where you two have been”

Both Weasleys jumped in surprise and looked up at Harry “what took you so long? We’ve been hoping to run into you in these passages for weeks now” the twin huffed in perfect sync with matching pouts.

“I’m sorry. Draco and the other Slytherins haven’t let me walk to class alone since the bludger incident so I couldn’t slip away. Why did you want to see me?” Harry asked in a soft, almost seductive, tone that made the twins shiver.

George and his brother stood up and each of them hugged one of Harry’s arms “in the beginning of the year we had a map”

“during the first of classes some pervert went through our underwear and took it. Do you know who that was Harry?” Fred asked as they basically cuddled the Slytherin.

“I actually do and I have a map to replace the one that was taken even though the map wasn’t yours to begin with, but there was no intentional perversions involved. It’s in my robe pocket” Harry said and blushed ever so slightly when the twins slowly ran their hands down his chest as they slowly went for his robe pockets (maybe practicing my absorbing ability was a bad idea) Harry thought as he felt his lips tingle as if they were secreting something. It was crazy and fun to allow his skin to absorb bits of what it touches now. Every night since the bludger incident Harry would remove his gloves, which were real now not a transfigured hanky, and his shoes and try touching many different plants. It was invigorating and there was almost no painful rash, but now he was ready to respond to every little stimuli like hot red headed twins getting cuddly.

Fred was the one who got the parchment and opened it to reveal a very detailed yet easy to read map “impressive … your name isn’t on it” he said and the twins smirked playfully.

“where would be the fun if you knew where I was?” Harry said suppressing a wince as his back began acting up again. It almost felt like something was moving under his skin and it hurt.

“so true” George chuckled at the challenge “the Halloween Contest tomorrow should be fun with the feast. You’re should come and see us” he said and they twins left for their own classes.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched them leave “what have they got planned?” he pondered as he started walking towards his own class. The rest of the day went well and the pain in his back was nearly gone by the time he stopped at his Dad’s hut for some blood. It wasn’t considered a big deal since it seemed to be better. Of course his Dad told him to be careful because it could be the sign of a change and they shouldn’t be taken lightly …

The young creature realized the next day after DADA that Hagrid was right …

XXXXXXXXXX

“and that is the difference between werewolves and animagi” Tom said as he stood in from of his class.

Nagini slithered out from under Harry’s desk ‘ **quick! This is the perfect chance to go into mating! It fits since it does get dangerous, but remember to make eye contact-ah! We need some of that music you dance with those skin cloths on! I’ll get it!** ’

Tom rolled his eyes knowing that his familiar won’t make it all the way to his living quarters and back with his new muggle music player before class was done so for once he will have a peaceful lecture … and thankfully she won’t witness him taking her advice “and while we’re on the subject of creatures you should keep in mind certain things such as mating season. When is this and why would this be more dangerous than the rest of the year? … Harry” Tom pointed at Harry who was diligently writing notes most of the class. A spark of excitement went through the professor’s body when ruby eyes met bloody crimson eyes.

(ok … he’s seriously doing this) Harry thought in disbelief and felt a tingle in his lips again. It was impossible to see anything color change on his lips, but he could feel it “yes professor, ‘when’ can be hard to pinpoint because each species has a slightly different moment and some individuals start before others would, but in general the main mating season is between mid April and the end of May. Since this is the time where creatures progressively search for their mate or work to make babies it can mean that creatures are a bit more aggressive and protective during this time, which in turn makes them more dangerous” (yet another thing to look out for) Harry mentally commented.

The DADA professor nodded “exactly and-” he blinked as the sound of music started playing making all the students look around to see where it coming from. It was the coming from a small radio in the back of the class being held up by Nagini ‘ **HOW DID YOU GET BACK SO FAST?** ’ Tom snapped.

‘ **I never left! When you finished pleasing yourself with that string of beads in your backside I took the noisy box and hid it just around the corner for the perfect moment. Glad to see you’re finally taking my words of wisdom seriously now backside up in the air and use those hips!** ’ Nagini encouraged unconsciously swaying to the music.

‘ **I can’t do that!** ’ Tom yelped.

‘ **don’t lie, I know you have hips! You get so wild during your pleasing moments that you move the bed! You really need a mate to pin you down or use ropes and charmed toys like Gellert-oh! We should discuss your costume. I saw those weasel twins with not much more than fox ears and a tail, which Halloween allows less skin cloths so you should wear-** ’

‘ **NOT HAPPENING** ’ Tom yelled making his students jump.

‘ **this is why you’re mateless. Too afraid to show off your assets. I am glad that you’re saying Harry’s name during your pleasing-** ’ the clock hit time signaling the end of class. Unfortunately Harry still caught that comment and tried not to blush.

Tom sighed in relief as Nagini was cut off by the students grabbing their things “keep in mind there is the annual Halloween Feast tonight so you must all attend and there is a costume contest before it. You have an hour before dinner to get your costumes ready if you wish to compete” he announced and just before most of the students left he saw Michael, sporting massive buck teeth as todays prank, glare at Harry and roughly shove passed Harry “knock it off Michael or I’ll remove you from the contest even if it was your idea”

Draco scoffed as he followed Harry out of the classroom with the others “brat can’t take a few pranks after nearly killing other students with his own. Hey Harry are you going to try the contest? Like you I don’t celebrate Halloween, but it would be funny to see you beat Potter”

“maybe … I’ll meet you guys at the feast. I’m going to drop of my bag at the dorm and finish up that Charms homework before the feast” Harry said as he went to the dorm and to his room where he settled down at the desk to start writing. Mere seconds after leaning over a razor sharp pain in his back sent him to the floor in agony. He bit down on his lip and prayed the pain would stop, but it quickly got worse as the skin on his back lifted like something was trying to burst out of him. It was clear that he needed help or his skin would be ripped off of him. He forced himself to stand and look at his own copy of the enchanted map “no one” he gasped in pain as he saw a clear pathway and quickly ran out of the dorm. The pain was intense and he came close to falling many times, but he did make it to the hut where he collapsed on the floor “DAD!”

A few moments of horrifying silence passed before Hagrid walked into the hut and found Harry laying there screaming in pain “LITTLE GIANT! What’s wrong-” Hagrid’s eyes widened in horror as he saw his son’s shirt move as if two things were trying to get out. He raced to Harry’s side and ripped the shirt away to find that the two were under the skin! It didn’t take the half giant long to understand the problem. There were two long slits in the skin going down the length on each side of Harry’s back implying that this process should normal like the other changes, but the scar tissue from the cutting curse James shot at Harry years ago were tying the slits together making this incredibly painful “I’m so sorry little giant” Hagrid said as e grabbed a knife from the rack and came back.

One hand held Harry down firmly by the neck and the other sliced into Harry’s back. As the strands of scar tissue were cut away along each slit the pain eased. Once all the strands on one side were gone something large and black sprang out. Hagrid ignored it for now in favor of repeating the cuts on the other side to free the other black object and stop Harry’s pain. As Harry laid gasping for air when all the pain stopped Hagrid got up to grab a large mug and filled it with blood from a special dispenser.

“here little giant, drink up” Hagrid said softly as he held the mug close. Harry let out a little whimper before carefully getting up to drink the much needed blood. The groundskeeper took that chance to examine what was attached to his son’s back. The black masses were black bat like wings! The wings only connected at the points in the center of each shoulder blade so in that way they weren’t quite like the classic bat wing, which has more connection to the body, but the very silky soft light fur and thin skin made it look like bat wings. There was even a hook like finger on the edge like the one that bats have to cling to walls.

After a few minutes of silence and recovery Harry finally looked at his new body parts. The awestruck young Slytherin zoned out as he tried move and flex his wings. Sadly the reality of the situation set in “bloody hell, how am going to go to the feast? I can’t even put on a shirt unless I learn how to use these things”

The half giant shrugged “you needed a costume”

“huh?” Harry gaped as he stared at his Dad “you’re kidding right?” Hagrid just smiled and Harry deadpanned “you’re not kidding”

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron’s eyes widened as his brothers, Fred and George, came out of the bathroom dressed in shorter than average black shorts that had a red fox tail attached, a blue shirt and fox ears on their heads. The ears and tails were charmed to move as if they were real “Harry won’t know what hit him” a loud thump came from the next room making Ron jump “you ok in there Michael?”

“ _I’m fine_ ” Michael called from behind the door. A minute later Michael stumbled through the door in a mummy costume that had enchanted bandages that swayed creepily “lets go, I have a contest to win” Michael grinned not noticing the irritated look the twins sent him. They weren’t happy that the buck teeth were removed so easily. James Potter must’ve helped … or more likely the older students many of which can cast charms better than the flying instructor. As they went down to the Great Hall they saw a lot of people talking in excitement about a really cool costume making Michael puff up his chest since he believed they were talking about him. However when they got closer they realized that everyone was looking at Harry who wasn’t wearing gloves so he could show off some very realistic claws, fangs and sporting an amazing pair of black wings!

“wow Harry you look great! How’d you make those wings?” Ron exclaimed inwardly snickering at Fred and George who were practically drooling at the sight of Harry’s shirtless torso, which was surprisingly ripped for a first year student.

Harry shrugged “a couple transfigured sweaters and a couple sticking charms” he casually recited exactly what Hagrid said to say in case someone asked.

“excellent work. I’ll count this as part of your project” Albus said cheerfully and glanced over at Tom, Severus and Gellert. They could all see Harry’s scars including the one around his wrist, which wasn’t easy to see last time the gloves were off because of the bruises from the bludgers covered the fine scar, but now they could see everything … and it painted a sad story.

James came over to see what was going on and paled heavily at the sight of the scars on Harry’s back “Harry put on a shirt!” he yelped making several people look at him oddly “I mean … you could get cold” he said. Many shrugged it off, but even more people were looking at him with suspicion and why wouldn’t they when they can see the scars. Slytherins, professors, the headmistress and two Weasleys were looking at him as if they were close to figuring it out. He had to convince Harry to stop this foolishness before he does something stupid. Even Hermione and some other Ravenclaws looked skeptical now!

“calm down professor, it’s time for a contest. Besides, cold was never the issue” Harry said as everyone started to line up so the professors could judge the costumes … Harry won first and the twins tied for second … Michael got third and was pissed about it.

The rest of the feast was great, but the real challenge came when everyone else went to bed except for Hagrid and Harry who had to figure out how to hide these wings. It took awhile, but they were able to gently tuck the wings back under the skin through the nearly invisible slits … the next few nights will be spent learning to use them …


	10. Revealing Fear

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

The rest of the feast was great, but the real challenge came when everyone else went to bed except for Hagrid and Harry who had to figure out how to hide these wings. It took awhile, but they were able to gently tuck the wings back under the skin through the nearly invisible slits … the next few nights will be spent learning to use them …

XXXXXXXXXX

Gellert sat next to Albus as breakfast got under way “did you hear anything strange last night Albus? Something collided into the wall outside my window and it kind of freaked me out”

“actually yes, but the wind was very strong last night so it could’ve been anything” Albus said unconcerned.

(or it was a creature trying out his new wings) Hagrid thought nearly biting his tongue as he listened to the young professors and he decided to change the topic “I did find lots of debris everywhere and a few Hippogriffs were missing some feathers so there might have been some flying issues. That storm came out of no where, but more importantly I was able get Tom a boggart for his lesson. A very nice boggart that has been used in classes with aurors before” he said casually hoping they won’t think too deeply about last night and what may have hit their windows.

At first he was concerned about what the boggart might reveal if it sees Harry, but the boggart he managed to find is a boggart that trained with aurors. This role requires the boggart to not reveal a person’s true fear if their fear reveals what they are and to show a different fear. It’s part of the training because the aurors are supposed to learn to distinguish creatures by sight and having a boggart give away the answer won’t help weed out the idiots. It should be wary enough to not reveal exactly what Harry fears, which wasn’t a difficult answer to find once you know his needs to drink blood. It had to be a fear of losing control. The fear Harry felt when he was near the dark lord was basic survival instinct telling him there’s danger. The Potters are fools and just annoying, but when Harry nearly drained Marcus at the bludger incident he truly felt scared.

Tom smiled “thank you Hagrid. I have wanted to try something a little different this year instead of solely dueling. If this works out then maybe I’ll keep it in the lesson plans from now on”

“you might have a problem if Michael sees the boggart. Either nothing will happen or he’ll see You-Know-Who” James commented trying to impress those around him with his son’s accomplishments.

Hagrid mentally rolled his eyes. Michael wasn’t tough or hardened in any way. The spoiled brat was probably scared of something truly pathetic “does he remember that night? That’s impressive! I don’t know a single being that recalls something that occurred when they were such little tykes!” he exclaimed ‘accidently’ crushing James’ theory that the boggart would become the Dark Lord much to everyone’s amusement even Harry who was listening in from the Slytherin table.

(yeah … kind of hard to fear someone you don’t even remember especially when people say you easily defeated him as a kid. At least I won’t have to worry about the boggart until tomorrow) Harry thought as he slipped a few extra pieces of bacon onto his plate. The only thing he hates is that he has to attend another flying class today. With that in mind he wondered if he’d prefer the boggart over seeing James …

Each day he sees the Flying instructor it gets more and more tense. The creature was getting concerned about the upcoming holidays. As much as he wanted to spend Yule with his Dad he had a growing suspicion that that won’t be allowed. James is technically his father so he could be forced to spend the holidays with the Potters and that was not something he wanted to deal with. Harry just wanted to activate his portkey and go to his home miles away and celebrate Yule with his Dad and that massive basilisk named Sara, but that’s not likely …

Draco nudged Harry who seemed lost in thought “you alright mate?”

“yeah … just thinking about the holiday break in a few weeks. It’s still awhile off, but I’m not sure what will happen …” Harry admitted. He couldn’t tell them everything, but he did feel that the Slytherins were friends.

Theo frowned “that’s right, you spent years with your guardian, but now the Potter family are involved and it’s not like the headmistress can take you away from them …”

“this is ridiculous” Draco muttered shooting an annoyed yet subtle glare at Professor Potter “I will write my father. He’s on the Board of Education so he would be able to help in some way” he said. Of course he fully intended to tell his father about the scars on his friend’s back and the possibly not so legal guardian issue. It wasn’t hard to see that Harry had no life with his parents after a certain point and that meant that Harry’s guardian was not close to the Potters if they knew him at all. Otherwise they would most likely have some clue on the goings on with Harry’s life, but they are clueless. Draco wanted to make it clear that Harry might be safer with his guardian even if it could be considered a kidnaping.

“thanks Draco” Harry said gratefully. Any advice would be great as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately it was time to go to flying class, which was not the best part of the week, but at least it only happened twice a week. Harry wasn’t really cheered up by that fact as he and the other Slytherins made their way onto the courtyard where Professor Potter was waiting. James must’ve sprinted at full speed to get from the Great Hall to the courtyard before them and considering the way the instructor was looking at him Harry had a sneaking suspicion as to why …

James was a touch out of breath, but he still grinned as the rest of his students ran onto the field “ok everyone, we are going to test each of your skills on a broom today. Do you all see the rings floating above us?” he asked and all his students looked up to see a set of 17 rings floating at different levels in the sky “each ring has a number and you will go through each as fast as you can without hitting the rings or stopping. The only rings you stop at are the two red ones and it must be a full stop before going through the rest of the course, which will end at the other side of the course. The highest ring has a bell you must ring so I know you went through it properly. First up Draco Malfoy!” James exclaimed.

That was a red flag right there. The flying instructor never did the Slytherins first in any of the previous tests, but that wasn’t all. James motive became clear when Harry was the only Slytherin left when the Gryffindors started getting called. Finally Michael was told to take flight and Harry was the only student left on this side of the courtyard.

“Harry this needs to stop now” James said firmly after visibly giving Michael a perfect score on the clip-board before Michael even made it through the first ring.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes in disgust at the blatant favoritism when most of the class, from what Harry could see, did better than what Michael was doing “considering you’re the one who will get the backlash if people find out I don’t see why I should care”

“listen to me!” James snapped actually getting frustrated. Never would he have thought it would be this hard to convince a boy to forgive him. Offering money, gifts and all sorts of things didn’t stop that stunt at the costume contest so only one option was left “since you insist on being uncooperative I have no choice. If you don’t come back to our family I will call in the debts the Weasley family owes us. They needed a lot of financial help over the years and owe us a lot of money”

As furious as Harry was he managed to appear impassive “you would leave a family homeless, Michael’s best friend’s family no less, all to keep the fact that you abandoned me when you thought I was a squib? For what? To protect your reputation? How intact would your reputation be if you hurt the Weasleys?”

It was the complete lack of reaction that startled James, but this was actually one reason he hated Slytherins. You couldn’t just fool them or expect them to take your word as truth. He never could get away with his antics around them and it pissed him off “it has to be done. I won’t allow the Potter family to be tainted. Keep in mind that there is no reason to personally go into the bank to withdraw money as a member of a family like ours. I’m given a bag that is connected to the bank vaults. I can claim they stole straight from that bag. I will turn the Weasleys into the villains if you don’t start acting like family”

“this is exactly the kind of attitude that got you in this predicament in the first place. Tell me professor, how deep of a hole are you willing to dig for yourself?” Harry asked and in the distance a bell could be heard. The creature never fully answered the question, but what choice did he have? He knew Fred and George would know something is wrong right away, which made him feel a bit better, but this left a bitter taste in his mouth none the less “I will come over Yule”

“Christmas” James corrected. The professor hated his wizarding family’s stuffy traditions. Of course he was told it’s because he was greedy and never opened his heart to the magic in nature so he couldn’t feel the power and therefore couldn’t understand why magical people practice those traditions like Yule. It was foolishness as far as he was concerned. Lily never felt what was so special about the seasonal rituals either so there must not be much to it.

Harry raised an eyebrow before silently summoning the broom to his hand “I celebrate Yule. I believe I made that clear over Samhain- oh right, you call it Halloween” Harry said mockingly as he saw Michael touch down on the other side of the courtyard. Granted he and his father had to shorten their usual celebration because of the new additions coming out of his back, but they did still get a little celebration in after getting the wings under control. Now those flying lessons he preferred … even if last night got a little rough with all the wind…

“your _family_ celebrates Christmas” James sneered making it clear what he wanted Harry to do.

“sorry professor, but I can’t celebrate a religion where its people use to hunt and kill us” Harry mentally smirked as James gaped. No one really bothers to look at the history behind the religions and holidays they celebrate “I believe it’s my turn Professor Potter”

James blinked “yeah … go ahead” he muttered. As Harry shot up into the sky the flying instructor was left wondering if that was true. In the end he brushed it off as a lie and instead of considering looking for the truth he took off two points on Harry’s flying grade despite the fact that it was excellent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius took the letter from the owl’s beak “it’s from Draco. I hope everything is alright in school” he commented as he opened the first letter he received from his son during school. Personally Lucius wanted more letters from his son, but the term is always busy especially the first one. He did get a letter after that horrid incident with cursed bludgers, but Draco simply said that he was fine and so was everyone else. Not much beyond that, bu it was a traumatic event. This letter, however, was much longer and detailed everything going on …

At first he smiled since it seemed like Draco found a few friends, but then he frowned at the name Harry Potter. Other than being insufferable arrogant fools he held no ill will towards the Potters. Lily did try to get her gold digging hooks in the Malfoy family fortune, but he wasn’t dumb enough to fall for her advances. She was only a muggle-born witch who wanted everything on a silver platter and her son was the same, Boy Who Lived or not!

Harry Potter on the other hand seems to be cut from a completely different cloth. Kind, understanding, helpful, non confrontational … basically everything the Potters weren’t and Draco seemed worried about the boy, but after reading about the scars on the boy’s body Lucius was as well. He recalled a few old policies that can possibly be useful in this time. It should help Harry more time away from the Potters …

XXXXXXXXXX

“he’s an ass” Harry growled as he looked up at the star lit sky from his Dad’s shoulder.

Hagrid frowned as he felt his son shift position to pull off his shirt and gloves “that was a cruel move, but don’t let get under your skin”

“why not? There’s acid under my skin” the creature said with a playful smirk.

The half giant chuckled “quite right … now lets try this again” Hagrid held out his arm so Harry could walk onto it.

The young creature let his wings out of his back in one fluid motion before kicking off into the night sky. Feeling the wind across his skin as he soared higher. So high, in fact, that he was reaching the top of the Gryffindor tower. He was actually at the perfect spot to get a peek through the windows …

XXXXXXXXXX

“so Professor Potter was alone with Harry?” Fred asked suspiciously a he and George began undressing in perfect sync. The shirts and ties fell to the floor first …

Ron shrugged not thinking it was a big deal “yeah, but it was too far away to know what was going on. Maybe they were talking about the holidays coming up. You guys should invite Harry” Ron snickered as his brothers froze. He didn’t realize that the twins froze because they were worried for they both realized James most likely tried threatening Harry. After all there’s no way Harry would willing go to spend the holidays with the Potters so James would need to ‘convince’ him, but how? What would James use to force Harry back into the family?

As the twins pondered the possible trouble Harry is in they nodded “we will” they both mumbled as they pulled there pants down only to jump when Ron yelped.

“I swear I saw something pass the window!” Ron stuttered pointing to the window behind his brothers, but they turned to see nothing “huh … maybe you guys entranced it with the power of your butts” Ron snickered and ended up getting pummeled with pillows for the comment ..

XXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid ran through the forest trying to find Harry who suddenly spiraled out of control and fell towards the ground “Harry!” he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry clinging upside to a tree branch “little giant are you alright?”

The clearly dazed red eyes settled on the half giant who effortlessly plucked him out of the tree “two full moons”

“two full moons?” Hagrid raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the clear night sky. There wasn’t even one full moon out for Harry to see double of if he hit his head. That’s when he realized Harry went right passed the Gryffindor tower “my little giant isn’t so little any more”

That comment snapped Harry back to his senses “DAD!” Harry exclaimed in embarrassment as his cheeks turned red.

“it’s nothing to be embarrassed about Harry though I must say I don’t approve of peeping in windows” Hagrid teased with a fake scolding tone that only succeeded in making Harry blush more.

About an hour passed and Harry was sitting in the hut with his Dad drinking a mug of blood to recover from all that flying practice “I don’t want to be around them let alone trapped in the same house”

“I know, but it won’t be all that bad considering you can portkey or floo away at any point. I doubt those idiots would notice if you disappeared for a while” Hagrid said calmly despite the fact that he was furious with the flying instructor for blackmailing his son “I will contact the headmistress-” the look of shock that crossed the young creature’s face made him chuckle “she may be a Death Eater, but keep in mind she can’t draw attention to herself for her master so she needs to play headmistress to the best of her abilities. I will make my concerns as your guardian clear. I suspect she will be more likely to help us than any other possibility out there”

Harry frowned “why? …because we’re causing trouble for Michael?” he pondered out loud. It seemed like a very petty reason, but if the Dark wizard Gaunt wanted to mess with anyone it would be the boy who destroyed his body …

“it would make sense. McGonagall seems to enjoy praising you just to get under Michael’s skin. In order to keep up that drama she may be willing to help to avoid some potential legal issues. Of course I won’t use my full name. I’ll simply sign as Rubeus since no one knows my first name” Hagrid said casually. Every person at Hogwarts called him Hagrid for years even before McGonagall’s time as a student and when he himself was a student. He knew he could get away with it easily.

The next morning at breakfast a hawk flew Harry recognized landed in front the headmistress next to a black owl. To say Harry was nervous that this plan would backfire and his Dad would get hurt in he process was an understatement. For a few seconds the creature was petrified but as the headmistress’s interest seemed to peek as she skimmed through the letters Harry found himself calming down. For a while nothing seemed to come of it so Harry pushed it to the back of his mind and went through his classes as usual. He tried to focus on the recent addition to the DADA class …

“so there is a boggart in class” Harry heard Blaise comment, but the creature needed no reminders … he could smell the damn thing. Hagrid said he shouldn’t worry because the boggart was trained so he sat with the Slyherins and tried to ignore the eyes of his brother which were glaring at him. Perhaps James told Michael about the _deal_ and Michael wasn’t happy that Harry was still ignoring him. James can whine about it later, but what did the fool expect. It would be strange if Harry did a complete change in personality over an hour. Speaking of he felt the need to find and warn the Weasley twins who he was sure were suspicious considering they had been casting glances at him and James at every meal …

‘ **it will be interesting to see what these hatchlings fear … oh! Quick get in a skin cloth and be ready to quell your mate’s fears- wait … can you run with that plug in your-** ’

“ok class time to try a new test” Tom exclaimed deliberately interrupting the serpent.

‘ **so that’s how it’s going to be … I wonder how your future mate will react when a mysterious note appears saying that your biggest fear is an older version of him regretting you** ’

‘ **manipulative snake! I told you I can’t wear lingerie in front of students** ’ Tom snapped as the students, who have long since gotten used to the weird arguments they couldn’t understand, just deadpanned. Harry on the other hand was trying not to imagine his professor in a slinky lacy outfit.

‘ **and** **yet** **you and Albus wear mating skin cloths under your proper skin cloths. Oh! Keep your mate after class and shed the proper skin cloths. See no trouble!’** Nagini said excitedly making Tom blush lightly.

‘ **no and I don’t even want to know how you know about what I wear under my uniform** ’ Tom grumbled as he focused back on his students and tried to ignore his familiar, the feeling of the sexy silky fabric against his genitals, the plug stretching his hot hole and Harry’s eyes “now you will line up and confront the boggart in this cabinet, but first I will teach you a spell that affects the boggart. When it looks like you have the spell down picture something hilarious and wait your turn”

One by one everyone recited the spell after Tom and copied the wrist motions before lining up not knowing that they were being treated to Nagini’s commentary …

She as she coiled up next to the cabinet the boggart was and watched a nervous Gryffindor step up ‘ **clowns? What a foolish fear. You simply need to bite them and they run screaming** ’ the serpent hissed when the boggart in clown form exited the cabinet and was quickly spelled. Ron stepped up next ‘ **oooh spiders make sense. I remember that time you bitten by a spider on a camping trip and your backside doubled in size … hmmm there’s an idea-no never mind, I doubt your future mate would care about your backside. It has an alluring jiggle already, but I wonder if walking around aroused will help. I’m sure seeing you in an aroused state will make him claim you! Just start playing and I’ll lure your mate-** ’

‘ **just stop talking** ’ Tom said as he actually held the serpent’s mouth shut with his hand as he watched each student complete the boggart test. At some point his other hand subtly reached back to touch his butt ‘ **does my butt jiggle?** ’ he asked accidently letting Nagini’s mouth go.

‘ **like a bubble … the smug liar is up. This should be useful** ’ Nagini hissed keeping eye on Michael and the boggart that was current was a werewolf before being turned into a pink puppy plush. All the Slytherins watched as Michael stood in front of he puppy. The boggart actually seemed to snort in amusement before turning into a large demonic … bunny? Harry raised an eyebrow at the odd fear, but kept his mouth shut even though he could see his brother shivering in front of him.

“the spell Michael” Tom reminded a bit puzzled as to what would cause a fear of bunnies. Michael finally snapped to his senses and cast the spell turning the boggart into a kitten. Last but not least Harry stepped in front of the boggart in kitten form and something unexpected happened. The kitten looked at Harry and ran into the cabinet where it shut itself in. While everyone else burst out in awed and impressed chatter about how Harry either has no fears or managed to scare a boggart Harry focused his hearing on the cabinet.

The boggart said something below the hearing range for humans and it sounded like ‘ _eyes of blood, hair of blood, protected mind … its kind has returned_ ’


	11. Program Escape

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

The boggart said something below the hearing range for humans and it sounded like ‘ _eyes of blood, hair of blood, protected mind … its kind has returned_ ’

XXXXXXXXXX

(it knows what I am?) Harry thought as he ate dinner with his housemates.

The rest of the class was basically absorbed in their own chatter and were completely oblivious to the young Slytherin’s situation. The entire school, in fact, was chatting about his boggart encounter, but had no clue on how it effected him. Only three people truly focused on him right now. One was his Dad, of course, and the other two were James and Michael though they just seemed annoyed that he was getting so much attention. Even Fred and George seemed to be happy, but they had no reason to think this may be strange in any way.

With a sigh he tried to shake away his thoughts and settled on trying to talk to the boggart after curfew. He glanced subtly at his Dad and saw a small nod. Hagrid wasn’t told about what boggart said because there simply no time, but he could tell his son was concerned about something more than the boggart’s reaction.

“Harry” the young creature looked up and saw his head of house “when you’re done with dinner I’m going to take you to the headmistress’s office. There’s something we want to discuss with you about your education and an opportunity you might find useful” Severus explained quietly.

(an opportunity? It doesn’t sound like this is about the boggart incident) Harry mentally concluded and was relieved that he wasn’t in trouble “ok Professor Snape” he said and once his meal was done he left the table with his potions professor. On the way he noticed Michael pause in his gluttonous shoveling of food down his throat to see Harry being escorted away. Harry looked away with a smile to make it clear he wasn’t in trouble, but that only made the Gryffindor twin scowl.

Severus noticed the subtle exchange between the two Potter boys and Harry’s sigh after “your attempt to maintain some peace isn’t going to work”

“it never has, but I can’t be the one to start something. Not with them” Harry said tiredly. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep from biting one of the Potters. When he follows orders from a professor, such as the videotaping at the museum, he gets hurt. Every time he’s praised he gets a scowl. How is he supposed to make it appear that he’s mending family bonds like James wants when Michael gets angry and violent with every shred of happiness Harry earns? Is he expected to kiss his brother’s feet or something? If so then there’s going to be a problem because he might just claw James and Michael first.

“you might not have to worry about any of them for a while” Severus said almost teasingly in his refusal to reveal anymore to the calm boy who was curiously watching him as they walked down the hallways.

When they reached the statue of the griffin Severus said a password and it started moving upwards. As it moved a staircase was revealed, but so was something. No one would think much of the faded scaled pattern winding up the pillar. It could easily be mistaken for a symbol for Slytherin, but Harry spotted a skull carved at the end of the snake’s tail. It was a symbol for the dark lord cleverly hidden as an old Hogwarts house symbol. It also served as a disturbing reminder for the creature who felt a chill go up his spine as he followed the professor up to the resident Death Eater’s office. His Dad can say she is unwittingly on their side, but that doesn’t mean he will drop his guard around her any time soon.

Minerva was talking to someone who was seated in one of the tall chairs in front of her desk when Severus and Harry came in, but once they entered she turned her attention to them “thank you for coming. Harry please have a seat. I’d like you to meet Lucius Malfoy”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly as he took the seat next to Lucius “It’s good to meet you sir. Draco talks a lot about you and Lady Malfoy” he said with a polite bow of his head.

Lucius smiled at the well mannered child “it’s a pleasure to meet you as well Harry. Please call me Lucius”

The headmistress gestured for Severus to have a seat in the new chair she conjured for him “now Harry, Lucius has an opportunity for you, but something has reached my attention that concerns me and since Lucius is on the Board of Education I felt he should hear this. Since the incident with the pantry and bludgers I have been randomly checking in on classes and I noticed you fly much better in your flying class than your grades suggest. Also you took your name off the list for those who wish to stay here over the holidays right after a flying class just the other day. Is there a reason?”

“my presence at the Potter mansion became crucial” Harry said flatly. He is far passed caring at this point. If it wasn’t for the Weasleys he would’ve spilled everything … minus certain blood drinking traits and other related qualities.

Severus eyes narrowed “crucial? Was the necessity of your presence important enough to mess with your grades?”

“that’s minor in comparison, but before any other questions about that are asked may I pose a financial question of you Lucius?” Harry asked taking the opportunity to see if James was blowing smoke or if this was a real threat against the Weasleys while the head of a powerful pureblood family like the Potters was here. After all if anyone would know about Gringotts’s special wallet service it’d be a Malfoy. He didn’t ask any students because his peers might not know. What kid would know all the ins and outs of their family’s financial state? None that he knows of.

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow “I see no reason why not”

“I was told about the existence of a bottomless wallet connected to ones vault in Gringotts that’s reserved for the elite clients. Is that true and if so is it even possible for something created by the goblins to be easy to steal from?” Harry asked not surprisingly earning odd looks. It wasn’t because he said something that implied he intended to steal. None of them believed that was the case, but they were curious as to how this was connected to the clearly manipulated grades.

“yes such a item exists” Lucius answered and really he wasn’t surprised Harry didn’t know. Even if Harry’s life was entirely spent with the Potters it’s unlikely he’d know this. Draco doesn’t even know and most kids fro such families will not be told until they are at a stage in life where they can be trusted with small amounts of spending. The Malfoy intends to tell his son at 13 when the trips to Hogsmeade start “and no, it would be impossible take from that wallet unless you own it. Even if you gave someone permission they can’t even open the bag and the bag has a lock charm to prevent it rom being lost. It won’t leave your side and no one can get in. If one tried … well it’s goblin made so all I can say is you better have a death wish and have a tombstone picked out before attempting that”

“so you can’t just point at a family and accuse them of stealing from you through said wallet?” Harry asked confirming his suspicions.

It never sat right with him. After all goblins are scary protective of the money in their bank. His Dad also thought something wasn’t right too, but it’s not like his Dad, who’s not an elite, can waltz into Gringotts and ask for information on an item reserved for only elite clients. Harry could get away with it if he wasn’t in school or a creature. The goblins may be discreet, but there’s no guarantee they’d keep the secret of the child from the parent …

Lucius’s eyes widened (so that’s it … James Potter threatened someone Harry cares for with a theft charge) he thought and those thoughts were shared by the two other adults “anyone who tried that would immediately get fined for filing a false report and succeed in insulting the goblins, which has consequences of it’s own”

“that’s good to know” Harry said with only a slight sagging of his shoulders as the only sign of his relief.

Minerva leaned back in her chair “it seems you and I have more to discuss about appropriate behavior of a certain staff member” she commented clearly implying that James’ conduct would be reviewed. Technically they couldn’t address the blackmail since he can’t truly go through with the threat and now Harry knows the truth meaning all that leverage is gone, but they can bring up the grades “but lets get back to the main reason we brought you here Harry. Lucius found a policy for a program where students may benefit from a series of apprenticeships instead of a schooling format”

“it’s not something for anyone lazy mostly because you will be studying with the masters of each craft throughout the year. There is no break over the summer nor is there anytime to go home and it requires discipline, which is why students rarely try it. You have the grades for it and you have been seen tutoring other students so we know you’re a people person, which has to be a quality because no one wants to remove a poorly social person from kids their own age. It has been proven to have an adverse affect on magical development. The program will start the first term you sign up so if you sign now you can begin right after the holidays. All your teachers from the necessary core classes signed giving you permission to go. Flying is not a core class so your- … Professor Potter has no clue nor can he tell you not to go” Lucius’s lip twitched at the grateful smile that came to Harry’s lips. Obviously the young wizard really hates having James referred to as his father ”but I should warn you it means you won’t return until you’re 15. You’ll go through your fifth year like everyone else, but you will be taking the NEWTs instead of the OWLs your fellow fifth year peers will have” he said as he placed a document down in front of Harry as the headmistress pulled out a quill and inkwell.

The young wizard seemed to take a second to weigh out any possible downsides before taking the offered quill and signing his name “will there be someone coming with me? Who will I need to stay in contact with from school?” Harry asked as he put the quill back (15 huh … I’ll be a legal adult when I retutrn)

Severus smirked glad to see his snake understood the situation “you’re required to send, myself and the headmistress weekly letters including a progress report signed by the master you’re with at that time and a current picture of you. You will be sent to 7 masters. As for who you will be raveling with that is up to the Board of Education”

“ah yes …” Lucius pulled out a file from his robe pocket and gave it to Harry. On the front was a picture of an older gentleman with his blueish gray hair pulled back n a low pony tail and had clunky glasses covering brown eyes “this file has the names all the masters you’ll meet and your escort along with basic details on each of them. Your escort’s name is name is Dr. Izeki Medikua and is a former board member as well as a healer. The file also doubles as a portkey so you will be taken straight to Izeki when it activates, which will be boon of the last day of the holidays. You only need to hold it and say ‘abroad’. Even Izeki didn’t know of this program until I contacted him it was that rarely used. I only found out after some research”

“how ridiculous! I bet it was just forgotten after the first students who took it complained or something. This program is definitely not for everyone, but someone will find it beneficial. I will make a note to remind students that it exists oh! I almost forgot! Unfortunately the holiday sign up sheet is noe magically locked so I can’t change the sign up sheet so you have to go to the Potters’ home for the holiday break, but it’s only a week and then you won’t have to worry about anything save for your studies. Do you have any questions Harry?” Minerva asked a she jotted down a note on her list of announcements for that day.

That last part wasn’t really true. She tells people, has for years, that she set the sign up sheet so it locks after a while to avoid confusion with last minute changes, but that wasn’t true. As much as helping Harry will cause trouble she knows that forcing this holiday reunion to happen will definitely cause trouble. A part of Harry knew it was a lie, but right now it didn’t matter. He can survive one week …

(yeah … how lucky can I be?) Harry thought in shock. It wasn’t just the chance to be rid of the Potters for years it was also he person chosen to be his escort. Years ago, when James attacked Harry, Hagrid took Harry to a healer known to have great experience healing creatures and humans. Izeki was that very person who healed his wrist and gashes! Hagrid also went too Izeki to information on punishments that a dangerous creature may face if not properly registered. It couldn’t get more perfect! Izeki not only knows about him, but can help him stay in touch with his Dad! “no, I don’t have any questions headmistress, thank you for this opportunity. Thank you Lucius, thank you professor”

Severus chuckled as Lucius gave a pleased smile and the headmistress nodded “it’s later than I expected. After curfew no less. Come Harry, I’ll take you back to the dorm” the potion professor said as he stood up,

With a polite bow towards the Lord Malfoy and the Death Eater headmistress Harry followed his head of house, but he noticed a familiar scent (Michael? … that’s odd … I can smell him and hear his stomach as if he’s only a couple feet in front of me, but I can’t see him … maybe I should try to expose him. it’s not safe to wander around alone … without claws that is) Harry thought as he followed the professor into the hall in front of the griffin statue. He didn’t smell Michael in the office so it stands to reason that he didn’t overhear anything since he was sure their would be privacy spells keeping people from hearing what’s going on inside, while allowing those inside to hear what’s going on outside. As if responding to Harry’s last thoughts a gust of wind blew through the halls and kicked up the invisibility cloak that was hiding Michael exposing over half of his body … and right in front of the professor “I didn’t see that coming”

“MICHAEL POTTER!” Severus roared as he grabbed the cloak and took it away from the boy just as the headmistress and Lucius came out to see what the fuss was about “you’re in big trouble! Who gave you this?”

Michael snarled and tried to snatch the cloak back, but the professor held it out of his reach “fuck you! I’ll never tell you! Now give back my Dad’s cloak!”

Everyone deadpanned at that incredibly stroke of idiocy and the fact that Michael didn’t seem to realize his slip up …

“how am I related to you again?” Harry muttered in disbelief.

Minerva shook her head in irritation as the bratty twin continued to flail about in his quest for the cloak “I’m starting to wonder that myself … Professor Snape I’ll handle him. You get Harry to the dorms before it gets much later”

“yes headmistress” Severus said and handed Minerva the cloak so he could take Harry back to the Slytherin dorm.

As Michael stood in his spot scowling and clearly not realizing the trouble he’s in Minerva sighed “I’m sorry Lucius, but since it seems we have more to discuss about James’ decision making than I thought and I now have another Potter to deal with could we reschedule?”

“yes of course. At this rate I should get the rest of the board involved too. We should even consider bring up ending his employment” Lucius said softly so only the headmistress could hear and he had a good point. Anyone dumb enough to keep such an item around kids shouldn’t be a teacher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid grabbed his lantern and headed out of his hut to meet up with Harry. It was driving him a bit nutty not knowing what was going on. Why did the boggart react in such a way? Why did Severus take Harry? Was he in trouble? He hoped Harry can explain everything soon.

“hey Dad … sorry, it took me a while because the meeting took way longer than expected and Professor Snape had to take me all the way back to my room” Harry said while walking out of the darkness.

“it’s alright little giant. Now what is going on here?” Hagrid asked relieved to see his son in better spirits.

‘first off the boggart knows what I am … I need to talk to that boggart. I’ll explain what the meeting was about later, but no worries. It’s going to be awesome news” Harry said as he and his Dad quietly slipped down the halls carefully avoiding all the portraits and, thanks to his own enchanted map, Fred and George who were most likely setting up a prank. In a few minutes Hagrid was unlocking the DADA door and they were walking in.

Harry tapped on the cabinet door “excuse me … can I talk to you?”

Unlike in class earlier the boggart spoke loud enough for them both to hear. Of course during the class everyone was chattering and gossiping over Harry’s ‘scaring the boggart’ moment as if it was impressive. It took the Professor a couple minutes to get everyone to cam down so maybe that’s why no one else heard it “ _scaring a creature like you will leave me burned. Angering a creature like you will leave me clawed and burned. If you must speak young Magic then speak, but I will not emerge_ ” it said sharply making Harry twitch. Clearly this boggart knew about the claws and acid.

“young magic? Is that another way of saying wizard?” Hagrid asked curiously. He never heard the saying before.

“ _a wizard is a wizard, you are a half giant half wizard, he is a young Magic. The descendent of the guide and the first ones_ ” the cabinet shook slightly as if the creature inside was readjusting.

“ummm ok? Do I have a name?” Harry asked trying something concert out of the boggart.

“ _magic_ ”

“yes you said that, but what kind of creature do you mean? Magic really isn’t a creature” Harry remarked getting a touch annoyed. They haven’t found a single clue to tell them what he is until now, but this boggart, who clearly knows something, won’t tell them. The boggart just keeps speaking in riddles, which is ironic considering they’re in the classroom that hosts the class taught by Professor _Riddle_ …

Hagrid laid a big hand on Harry’s head warning him to calm down “lets try a different question. What were the first ones? Do they have names?” Hagrid asked hoping to use this information to look up any human records that might reveal what humans called Harry’s species.

“ _wizards and witches … Black, Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass, Nott-_ ” the boggart continued listing 40 names 28 of which were the Sacred 28 families and Merlin himself.

“well … I’m going to need to review that list in the pensieve at home in order to remember it. How do you remember this?” Harry asked.

“if _50 generations of wizards pass, only 3 generations of boggarts pass. The stories are fresh_ ” said the boggart you continued answering in circles after that so Harry left with his Dad. They returned to the hut and relaxed with some tea, and blood for the young creature, as Harry explained the program he signed up for.

Harry sighed “the chance to get out of the Potters’ reach is great, but I wish the boggart was a little more clear. I feel like I got an answer without actually getting an answer”

“perhaps it’s a good thing you’re stopping by the Potters for one holiday” Hagrid said thoughtfully.

“yeah, the boggart did say their names. I can at least poke around their library” Harry said happy to have one solid reason to be in that house.

The half giant sipped his hot tea and shook his head “I was more interested in you finding a way to get in the Black manor. It was years before you were born, but when James’ parents died and he became the head of the family he apparently dumped a lot of the library because he wanted his family to be seen as a light family instead of the dark family it once as. It was a stupid reason since no one cared about that except the Dark Lord who waged war for that idea of a pure dark race of wizards and witches. Anyway, it was stated in the paper that before the Blacks died leaving the sole heir in charge they bought all the books from James. I haven’t heard anything about them being sold again so everything could still be there. Sirius Black is apparently your godfather so hopefully it’ll be easy”

“so I just need to find a moment to get into the Black library and find a series of ancient documents pertaining to my kind without anyone knowing … sounds easy” Harry mumbled sarcastically and gulped down the last of his blood. He’ll need all the strength he can get if he’s going to make it through the holidays with _them_ …


	12. To Yhe Fools

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

“so I just need to find a moment to get into the Black library and find a series of ancient documents pertaining to my kind without anyone knowing … sounds easy” Harry mumbled sarcastically and gulped down the last of his blood. He’ll need all the strength he can get if he’s going to make it through the holidays with _them_ …

XXXXXXXXXX

“what if me dealing with a Death Eater isn’t enough Remus? There’s a chance he will still not want a godfather and godson bond and why would he when we treated him like crap? Also he’s not an idiot so what if he finds out I lied?! That his own brother tried to kill him!” Sirius exclaimed as he paced the floor of Grimmauld Place in a panic.

Remus opened his mouth to say anything comforting, but his body sagged in defeat and he looked at the floor with a sigh “Sirius that’s likely, but it isn’t by any means the main problem. If you were flat out abused, neglected and cast out of you home on your birthday would you even consider forgiving or returning?”

“no … but James did say Harry at least agreed to come for the holidays. That’s a good sign, right?” Sirius asked hopefully, but his body sagged as his werewolf friend looked decidedly unconvinced.

“I don’t want to say it, but … I just don’t think James and Lily are motivated by love. We’ll have to see how everything goes” Remus said though he suspected this won’t go well at all especially after seeing Lily’s strong reaction to Harry’s refusal to even read her letters. Really he just hoped they didn’t hurt Harry.

“yeah I guess … I hope they tone frown the Slytherin jokes” Sirius winced as Remus looked at him in confusion. It seems there was one detail left out.

“what do you mean Sirius?” Remus’s eyes narrowed dangerously when Sirius hummed like he always does right before trying to escape the situation “don’t you even try to escape the subject. Now why should they not say any of those jokes, which are insults not jokes so say it? You were just as bad as- …” Remus paused and looked at Sirius closely “is Harry in Slytherin?” Remus asked. Personally he didn’t care. All it meant was that he had to change Harry’s present from red to green, but that was easy. It was Lily’s reaction he was worried about.

Sirius gulped “I was chatting with the new potion master during the investigation. Kind of young guy, but you’d like him” Sirius flinched as Remus shot him a glare basically telling him to stop stalling “anyway he told me Slytherins were mostly abused kids and therefore not the type to trust easily, which I guess is why they’re cunning … they don’t trust blindly because they were hurt before-YES HE’S A SLYTHERIN AND WE PUT HIM THERE!” Sirius snapped angrily and he slammed his fist into the wall earning shouts from the paintings. Remus moved behind Sirius who was shaking and gently rubbed circles in his back in an attempt to comfort the auror “we put him there Remmy … we hurt him … why would he trust us?”

XXXXXXXXXX

This was the day Harry dreaded … holiday break …

Harry sighed as he packed his books, clothes and his uniform and changed into jeans and a green button up shirt that was unbuttoned to show the dark shirt underneath . Even though he, the professors and his Dad knew about him leaving right after the holidays it didn’t change the fact that he had to get through the holidays. After the headmistress announced the program, she didn’t mention Harry, it was rumored that someone was trying it, but very few knew who it was for sure. The only students who knew were all the other Slytherins who figured out his connection on their own in basically the first week after the announcement. They have been saying subtle goodbyes all morning along with subtle promises to continue making trouble for Michael for Harry even though Harry never truly condoned that.

With his clothes he tucked away everything he needed and rolled his trunk out to the common room where everyone else’s trunks were waiting to be picked up by house elves. The elves will drop off the trunks at the terminal so the students won’t have to drag them down the stairs. Harry only had one thing to do and that was talk to his Dad about some means of getting his blood in the 5 days he’ll be with the Potters. He wasn’t counting the last day because the program starts the day before Hogwarts expects the students to return so Harry will have activated the portkey and will have missed that last day of break.

“Harry” the creature turned and saw Severus standing there “Professor Potter asked me to inform you that he will be taking you and Michael straight home after breakfast through the floo network in his living quarters. He said to bring your trunk with you” Severus frowned. He hated the idea of leaving the boy with the Potters.

“I see” Harry said not betraying his irritation “in that case” Harry wandlessly shrank his trunk, which surprised and paused to pull out a bag from his pocket “I contacted my Da-” Harry winced. All this time and he makes a mistake now. It was frustrating to be so out of sorts because of certain fools, but it was too late. At least it was the potions professor and not James “my guardian taught me the shrinking spell. Anyway, he helped me get some gifts for you and the other professors. Since I won’t have the time could you pass them around?” he sked knowing he let slip a lot when the black orbs softened. Now Severus knew how close Harry was to his guardian and that the young wizard knew more magic than he lets on.

Severus took the small bag and opened it to find several shrunken items with name tags “I would be happy to. May I?”

“of course” Harry said with a smile and watched the professor fish out his own gift, which was the only gift not shrunken down. It was a vial filled with black liquid with a purple hue.

“dear merlin” Severus gasped as he inspected the vial “is … this is basilisk venom. Thank you Harry. This must’ve been very expensive”

(not if you have a massive basilisk in your backyard) Harry thought sarcastically “it’s not as bad as you think” the young creature said as he moved to the door to exit. Just as they started heading up the dungeon steps to get to the Great Hall, but Harry paused a moment and when Severus looked down at him he felt the urge to say something “professor” Harry felt his instincts nudge his mind and he continued “it’s not them hurting me you should be worried about” (I’m more dangerous to them) he finished mentally before walking up into the main hall.

The potion professor raised an eyebrow “what is that supposed to mean?” Severus pondered, but he quickly realized that Harry’s father figure would probably have a problem with the Potters if something should happen to Harry. From what he could gleam about the man it was clear the he was very smart, kind and protective as well as skilled in magic. The Potter would be in trouble it the man was pissed off.

While Severus’s line of thinking wasn’t wrong. After all Hagrid would be a deadly foe if he was enraged, but that wasn’t what Harry meant at all. The young creature was more concerned about his own control than anything else.

Of course Severus didn’t know enough to get that fact, but he switched to pondering the identity of Harry’s guardian. He shook away the thoughts and began walking after his student who was now far down the hall with the half giant who was giving Harry a present. It never occurred to him that there was more going on between the two than anyone thought …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this year we decided to travel. It’s been too long since we did something like that” Michael boasted loudly as they headed down to breakfast. It was a lie actually. Technically the Potters never traveled. They do apparate for a quick shopping spree, but they never stayed or went anywhere not magical. When Michael heard Harry went to so many places he whined to James and it was decided that they’d go somewhere “we decided on Paris”

(I don’t remember them saying they traveled at all) Ron thought, but shrugged and smiled “sounds fun mate! Are you and Harry going to come over before break ends? Hermione and Neville are stopping by”

“sure! We’ll be leaving right after breakfast” Michael grinned. Fred and George gaped. They wanted to spend the train ride with Harry, but Harry wasn’t even going to go on the train. They had to find him! they raced ahead of the other Gryffindors and went into the Great Hall. Sadly they did not see Harry there and waited near the doorway for him. soon they saw Harry enter with Severus and Hagrid. The twins quickly dragged Harry out and into the hall.

“Harry we heard you weren’t going on the train so-” Fred was silenced as Harry pulled them both into a hidden passage so they could be alone “Harry what-” Fred was silenced for a second time when Harry pulled him close and kissed him. It was so much more than a simple kiss. Fred’s body heated up so fast and his hips jerked as his cock hardened in a dramatically small amount of time. It was such an intense sensation he came hard in his pants.

George blushed violently as he watched his brother moan hotly before falling limp against Harry “oh merlin” he whimpered as Harry lowered his twin gently to the floor. By the time those blood red eyes met his own he was already moving over to Harry and kissed him. The same bolt of pleasure raced through his body just like his twin and it left his mind melted in a pleasurable haze. He also came hard and lost all his ability to move. A ewl escaped his lips as Harry laid him next to his brother gently.

(so this is what the stuff from my lips does … interesting) Harry thought as he kneeled over them. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he just couldn’t stop himself “I won’t be gone too long. The program is for years, but when I return we can do this properly. In the mean time be careful around the Potters. They tried to use you against me already, which is why I’m spending Yule with them. However I know they were bluffing so be careful in case they try to create a more substantial means of holding your family over me” he said and kissed both of them on the neck earning a mewl before he flexed his magic to clean them up …

XXXXXXXXXX

James smiled as he lead the way to his living quarters “you have everything right Harry?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder at the red haired Slytherin. Truthfully he wanted took take the boys through Gryffindor tower to try to impress Harry. If the boy was impressed enough he may agree to a resort. In James’s mind it would work perfectly harry would look on in wonder and beg to be resorted, but then reality slaps the flying instructor in the face. Harry looked decidedly unimpressed. It was like the boy was irritated more than anything else if the squinting was anything to go by.

“yes. I have all I need” Harry said more concerned with trying to shield his sensitive eyes from the vast amount of light coming through the windows. With everything outside covered in snow it seemed even brighter than normal so being in the sunny tower made it nearly intolerable.

Michael sneered “everything? Where the hell is it?”

“in my pocket. I shrank it with a simple spell. Don’t you know it?” Harry asked absentmindedly though he wasn’t really interested.

“oh yeah that. Of course I know that spell. I just prefer to do things the non lazy way” Michael huffed and clenched his teeth when Harry barely even offered a shrug in response.

(if that’s true why is James carrying the trunk and furthermore why isn’t James using the shrinking spell?) Harry pondered.

“alright boys here we are” James exclaimed as he opened the door to his living quarters and took them to the floo. With a flash of green flames they appeared in a fancy living room “WE’RE HOME!” he called out not realizing he made Harry’s ears hurt.

”THERE ARE MY BOYS!” Harry shuddered as the red haired witch came flouncing into the room wearing a fancy red dress “hello my baby. I missed you so much” she cooed as Michael dropped his trunk and ran over to hug her. James gave Lily a kiss next and Harry stiffened as her gaze landed on him. She looked shocked at his difference in appearance to Michael, but shook it off and pulled him into a hug that wasn’t returned “hello sweetheart. It has been far to long. Why don’t you boys go to your rooms and remove the things you won’t need for the trip to Paris?” Lily smiled as Michael bounded up the stairs, but frowned when she saw Harry still standing in the same place “is something wrong sweety?”

“where is my room?” Harry asked bluntly.

Lily twitched slightly at the question that reminded her that he hasn’t been in this house since the boys shared a crib “second floor first door on the right” she said and as Harry went up the steps she said with way too much familiarity “I made it just the way you like” she twitched as Harry paused and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow before going up stairs.

(they must be insane thinking they can blather on as if I was always here … I suppose they think I’ll play along because of the Weasleys- holy fuck) Harry gaped at the absolutely hideous red and gold decorations smothering every inch of space “she doesn’t know which house I’m in” Harry concluded easily.

The creature filed that nugget of information away as he made sure the door was locked. Once his privacy was secured he pulled out the wrapped gift his Dad gave him. When Professor Snape caught up to him in the halls Hagrid claimed it was a present for going into that program and that he only knew because he heard the youngest professors talking at the staff meeting. Of course that had to be the story because Hagrid couldn’t say the truth in front of Severus and it did work since Hagrid did walk in on Albus, Tom and Severus talking with Gellert about that subject a couple days ago, but Harry suspected the present was more practical. He set his gift on the bed with his fake wand and unwrapped it. Sure enough he was right. The lid was lifted away revealing several large vials filled with red liquid. Harry popped one vial open and the delicious scent of blood. He drank one vial in one go and put the other vials away in his trunk. Since he knew he would leave the second the portkey activated he kept everything else in his bag. Even his textbooks, uniform, his portkey that will take him home to Sara and his Dad and the portkey to Izeki. Nothing was removed.

Harry shrank his trunk again and tucked it into his pocket before heading out of the room. Michael shoved the creature as he raced down the stairs excitedly, but it didn’t even phase Harry as he walked up to Lily and said “your color scheme is wrong. I’m in Slytherin”

“very funny” Lily chuckled.

Michael smirked “it’s true mama. He’s a snake”

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw James pale “didn’t professor Potter tell you I was sorted into Slytherin?”

“that’s father to you young man” Lily corrected before turning her eyes to a very nervous flying instructor “is it true James? Why didn’t you get him resorted?”

“I did immediately bring up the subject, but Harry refused” James exclaimed as he pointed at Harry.

Lily glared at Harry “this is unacceptable! No member of the Potter family will be in a house of filthy snakes. You will agree to the resorting or we will leave you behind and you will miss seeing Paris”

“and don’t forget that wallet issue we discussed” James smirked clearly bringing up the threat he made against the Weasleys though he couldn’t describe to issue exactly with Michael in the room. The very threat that Harry knew was a bluff.

“go ahead” Harry said casually.

“go head … with the sorting?” Lily exclaimed gleefully.

“no, I mean go ahead and discuss this ‘wallet issue’ with the goblins” Harry saw James flinched and it was his turn to smirk “which scares you more? The fine for filing a false repport or pissing off the goblins for insulting their product?” James paled and glared at the Slytherin “yes professor, I know what will happen and your bluff has been called. The only reason I’m here is because I ran out of time to change my name on the sign up sheet so I could stay at Hogwarts. Now let me make this clear … I refuse to be resorted. End. Of. Story. You want to leave do it. We all know this ‘family’ act is just that. An act! We would all be happier if I stayed here rather than be with you so lets do that”

Lily flushed with rage “we don’t have house elves or stocked up on food so when you decide you’re hungry think carefully about your attitude before using a owl to contact us. Maybe a few days of hunger will straighten you out. Lets leave” Michael whooped with joy over Harry not coming and stuck his tongue out at Harry before flooing away with his parents.

Harry blinked “… that actually worked. This goes to show how twisted they are. Now the name of the Black manor is Grimmauld so I’ll just go there” he said and took some floo powder from the container. Green flames transported him to a dark slightly neglected place “so this is Grimmauld” Harry commented he could smell that Auror Black and a werewolf were living there, but from what he could hear neither were there.

A house elf appeared in front of him, but just when Harry thought he was in trouble the elf bowed and said “Kreacher is most pleased to see that his true master has come home”


	13. Safe Scholar

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

A house elf appeared in front of him, but just when Harry thought he was in trouble the elf bowed and said “Kreacher is most pleased to see that his true master has come home”

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry raised an eyebrow “true master? What do you mean?”

“when master was born the wards and Kreacher’s bond shifted over to you. Of course Kreacher did not know who until master walked in Grimmauld. Kreacher is glad it was you and not the fat one” Kreacher scowled clearly not pleased with Michael.

“that doesn’t really make much sense. Those heirs and lords issues usually focus on the oldest sibling. I’m the younger twin. Perhaps there’s a clause for certain circumstances” Harry pondered out loud. It made sense. He may have been younger, but he was a rebirth. There have been cases where the sibling with a creature inheritance took control of a family. Having an inheritance or rebirth is highly prized in wizarding society so why not give that family member more power and, of course, harem options.

“what type of circumstances would concern master?” Kreacher asked curiously even though he didn’t except anything beyond ‘none of your business’ as an answer.

“I’m a creature” Harry admitted to the smaller creature. It seemed silly to hide that if the house elf was bond to him.

Krreacher sniffed the air “Kreacher does not smell a non human scent” the elf jumped as Harry extended his fangs and claws, which were uncovered because he didn’t wear gloves. There was no point when he was leaving school and not expected to touch anything. If anything it would look weird if he wore his gloves even then so he just retracted his claws until now “Kreacher is surprised you don’t smell, but pleased you don’t stink of wolf. Perhaps there are answers in the library”

“lead the way” Harry followed the elf to a room in the back of the house, which was opened to reveal several tall wooden bookcases filled with old books. At first glace it looked no different than any other old library until you some of the dark foreboding titles, which detailed a range of subjects from Necromancy to Blood Magic “I take it no one comes in here” Harry coughed as a cloud of dust fell as he moved the decorative drapes covering a potentially special shelf on the far wall. It instead revealed the Black family tree.

“idiot auror claims he is allergic to books and the wolf fears these subjects. Pathetic dark creature” Kreacher grumbled as he as he looked through the books. He smirked and snapped his fingers making a locked black book float down to a comfortable chair ”this. Master, is the copy of the family’s core policies. The copy was placed in this cursed book. If any non Black member touches it they die. Nobody has read it in Kreacher’s lifetime least of all the idiot auror. It requires a speaker of parseltongue to read it and that trait is dying out. Most people go to the goblins to have questions answered”

Harry’s lip twitched in amusement at the house elf’s nickname for Sirius Black “well lets see if this answers our questions. Oh, is there anything here on the Potter family since we’re connected? That might be helpful in sorting this out” Harry said as he picked up the book and sat down in the comfy chair.

“yes. The broom head sold his copy of his family’s core policies because he hated all things dark and in his stupidity parseltongue and anything in it’s written equivalent is dark. Kreacher will get it” Kreacher popped off to find the other book

The keyhole was a simple circle so it required a drop of blood according to the elf. With a prick of his thumb via his claw a drop of blood went into the lock. The book flipped open revealing a bunch of strange lines that faded into English “so far it seems pretty basic” Harry said absentmindedly as he flipped through the book “no … I need the section detailing information with rebirths” Harry mumbled as Kreacher popped back with a less creepy looking deep brown book.

“Kreacher found the Potter book” the house elf said as he let the book float in mid air near Harry.

“thank you Kreacher” Harry said casually not seeing the elf’s shocked face. Shocked because the elf has never been thanked before “I found it! … WOW! Should a rebirth be born they get control of the entire family and will gain lordship once they are of age no matter what position or branch of the family they come from … there’s also six vaults and a special mansion just for me and a contract to hold all of those I choose as mates-…” Harry’s eyes widened in shock “this is only in the case of a rebirth of the creature Gidatuko. Extra power and other minor things will be given to any other rebirth or person carrying an inheritance, but not to the same extent as a Gidatuko will receive … Gidatuko. I’m a Gidatuko” Harry murmured as the information slowly sank in.

Kreacher’s ears perked up “there was an old Black family poem about a creature with that title. Kreacher does not recall it, but it described a powerful shape shifting creature that becomes stronger with each new foe. It was believed to be how the metamorph talent that goes through the Black family and was the creature who taught Merlin how to use magic, but no one believed it was a real creature and stopped using the poem not long after Kreacher came to this family”

Suddenly everything the boggart said made sense “young magic … first ones … that’s what the boggart was talking about! A Gidatuko taught the first witches how to use their magic and even mated with humans. Something happened and the pure creatures died out, but in case of a rebirth happens the families put special clauses in the foundations of their families’ rules. The boggart said the Potters were in the first ones so maybe …” the young creature shifted to the Potter book and opened it with some blood like the other one. Once opened he skimmed through the pages to look for the same clause and sure enough he found it. He’d of course need to talk to the goblins when he turns 15, but if this is true then he will be the lord of both the Potter and Black families.

“the idiot auror and his smelly wolf are back my master” Kreacher warned and took the books Harry gave him away as the creature went to meet the two godfathers …

XXXXXXXXXX

“HE GOT YOU BASILISK VENOM?” Tom yelped as Severus came to Gellert’s room after passing around the other gifts including Professor Sprout and Professor Burbage. The four friends also planned to floo home together so they met up in the Ravenclaw house head’s room.

Severus smirked a very smug smirk as he gently handled the vial “yes he did and he got all of you presents to. I think I even saw one for Nagini” he said as he set the bag of shrunken gifts on the table.

‘ **me? Yay! Presents before Yule! Let me see, let me see!** ’

Tom chuckled as the snake eagerly slithered over to the table ‘ **Ill get it, just calm down’** he grabbed his and Nagini’s presents from the bag as everyone else did and first read the tag “Harry knows how to spoil snakes. The tag says this is a large heated rock. I’ll enlarge it when we get home”

‘ **yay! I always wanted a heated rock!’** Nagini hissed wondering how Harry knew. Sure she complained in between her usual gossip, but Harry couldn’t understand parseltongue. It must’ve been luck.

“we couldn’t afford one big enough for you” Tom commented as he read the tag for his own gift and smiled “he got me a rare magical puzzle box”

Gellert held up his gift “rare books from subjects I tried to find” he said completely awestruck.

Albus smiled gleefully “an assortment of different lemon candies-whoops, we should go. Aberforth is waiting for us” he said as they quickly got their trunks and flooed home.

Nagini slithered into the living room where Tom unshrank her new perfectly sized heating rock **‘Clearly master’s mate knows how to take care of you. This just goes to prove that he is the right one and you should all strip off the skin clothes and snap him up using those backsides. I bet when he returns those twins will jump him. I heard them swooning to their younger brother when they were heading out. Apparently master’s mate made them … pop? That’s not the word, but they did with only a kiss and smelled like you after playing with your spinning toys… Nagini liiike** ’ Nagini swooned as she practically melted onto the comfortable rock.

“Harry got them to orgasm with just a kiss!” Tom yelped and everyone stood still in a stupefied silence.

“ok … who is this Harry and how can I meet him?” a younger slightly more feminine looking Albus with slight more unruly auburn hair asked as he came in the room with tea. This was Aberforth, Albus’s younger brother by two years, and he only recently got back from taking a year to travel after his graduation.

“Harry potter. He’s a first year student in Severus’s house” Tom said blankly before casting a spell to send his trunk to his room and the other wizards did so soon after getting over their shock.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow as he set the tray with cups and a kettle on the coffee table “I know you guys are horny devils, but to lust after a Potter let alone a first year-”

“we aren’t lusting after him!” Albus yelped, but an unconvinced Aberforth just kept staring at them and the four professors seemed to slink into the seats knowing they were losing this argument “so how was you competition? Are you the champion flyer for the fifth year in a row?” Albus asked as he poured himself some tea just wanting to change the subject. His brother wasn’t a Quidditch fan, but he loved flying and would attend flying competition every summer he could and was still looking for them.

“yep that’s 20 competitions, but … I got this from the Board of Education” Aberforth said as he pulled an opened envelope and held it out “is there a problem with Professor Potter or something?” he asked curiously.

Albus glanced at his fellow professors before setting his tea down to read the letter “this is an invite to be a flying instructor at Hogwarts. They want you to start right after break. I don’t recall anything being mentioned at the staff meeting”

“I’m not surprised really. It was a matter of time with how that prick acts” Severus said as he sipped his tea “he has always been biased even when we were in school and he gave Michael an invisibility cloak” Severus said noticing Albus flinch. He must’ve had to deal with Michael’s tantrum. No doubt the brat wasn’t happy with getting detentions for the rest of the year. Winter break will be the only break he has for a while. Strangely though James and Michael seemed smug before leaving. Perhaps they thought they could get Harry to butter up the headmistress with that blackmail. To bad that won’t work “he tried to blackmail Harry and there has been some rumors about him fixing grades. All of his actions are being investigated and it looks like he will be fired. The headmistress asked me to not say anything at Hogwarts. She wants Potter in the dark until Harry is safely away on his academic program”

“he doesn’t know about his son leaving?” Aberforth asked a little confused.

Gellert frowned “he knows nothing about Harry”

That sparked a long discussion about everything related to Harry. How he looked different than Michael. How he was polite and was raised by someone else. They even brought the refurbished Muggle Studies class thanks to Harry’s involvement. Of course the scars came up as well.

Aberforth finally looked at the clock and burst out laughing “you guys spent four hours talking about one student! That’s love!”

Severus blushed “oh shut up! You should think about dating to you know. If anything just so we can finally tease you. Lets go make some lunch and speak with our new academic professor”

The serpent’s eyes followed the wizard’s as they left the room ‘ **hhmmm … perhaps Aberforth will make a good mate too. It must be the rock making me generous, but it could work. After all it’s my idea so it is already brilliant, but how will I chat with master’s mate when he’s so far away on that program thing? Even though he can’t understand me I still feel like he should be informed** ’ the serpent lazily tapped her tail against the very toasty rock ‘ **I know! I’ll send a letter back to him when he sends one during the program- uh oh … Tom will not be happy if anyone can read it. Perhaps I should practice my parselscript and just sign my name in English. That’ll work! I can write about everything … oooh I should practice with a camera … once this rock stops being so warm** ’

The professors were eating lunch unaware of a certain snake plotting to invade their privacy …

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus opened the door and dragged Sirius into Grimmauld “he’ll like it Sirius so calm down”

“but not everyone likes cauldrons. What if it isn’t what he likes and he’s just one of those people who are really good at all school subjects? I mean I only both listening in potions because I wanted to be an auror. Now I can’t remember a thing” Sirius said pointedly.

“that is not something to brag about- Harry?” Remus froze as he saw the young red head coming into the room. A gasp from Sirius confirmed his suspicions “ummm … hi” the werewolf said feeling more awkward than he ever felt before.

Harry nodded curtly “hello. I know Auror Black, but I can’t say I recall who you are”

“I’m Remus Lupin and I am Michael’s official godfather … wait why are you here? I thought everyone left for Paris by now”

“they did” Harry said casually as if it was hardly a big deal and to him it wasn’t.

Sirius frowned in worry “there must be a mistake. I’ll go and owl them right now-”

“don’t bother” Harry scoffed as he sat down on the couch “I’m not allowed the honor of being near them and their riches until I agree to be resorted. They left me at the Potter manor without food hoping I’d come to my senses. I guess they don’t hold people captive often. They didn’t lock the floo container”

The two wizards looked genuinely horrified “I knew Lily would be mad, but I didn’t think it would go that far”

Harry deadpanned ”I happen to not be surprised, but I suppose we will just have to agree to a difference of opinions. You, after all, were the lucky ones when it came to dealing with them”

Sirius winced “we never wanted to hurt you!”

“it’s true Harry. We both wanted them to take you to St. Mungo’s!” Remus exclaimed sadly trying to think a better way to apologize, but couldn’t think any words to truly convey that message.

“so let me get this straight” Harry said in a dangerously calm tone as he slowly stood up and walked up to them “instead of using the power they gave you as godfathers you decided it would be a good idea to watch me suffer and slowly waste away from starvation and _don’t_ say that wasn’t the case because I remember that constant stabbing pain gnawing at my gut. The person who found me said I looked like a skeleton. How about when I returned to see my parents during my sixth birthday? Did you even bat an eyelash when James boasted about hitting me with a cutting curse? Let me guess you-”

“STOP!” Sirius screamed looking more serious than ever and like a respectable auror investigating a crime “you came back? During your 6 birthday? James actually shot a cutting in your direction? Harry this isn’t something I knew-” Sirius paled heavily as Harry simply turned around and lifted up the back of his shirts revealing all the scars on his back.

“dear merlin” Remus gasped and watched as Harry lowered his shirts in order to show them the scar around his wrist “it goes all the way around …” Remus let his sentence trail off not wanting to think about what that meant, but Harry wasn’t going to allow that.

“my wrist was severed” Harry said bluntly making both wizards flinch “I returned all excited because I knew why I couldn’t use my magic and I wanted James and Lily to love me, but they didn’t even listen. As far as they were concerned I was a pest they ditched at Hogwarts and should’ve stayed gone. I was left bleeding on the kitchen floor. If not for the man I’m proud to call father I would’ve died there from blood loss”

“the kitchen floor?” Remus murmured softly as if he was recalling a memory from long ago. It was clearly an enlightening memory because his eyes widened in shock and looked at Sirius who nodded as if his realized the same thing.

Sirius looked Harry in the eyes “Harry … James and Lily didn’t let us help with anything in the kitchen. We didn’t know”

Harry pondered that comment since a part of him knew it to be true, but before he considered trusting either of them he had to know something “who attacked me at Hogwarts?”

For a second Sirius was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but then he realized Harry wanted to know how truthful they were being, which meant Harry, much to the auror’s sadness, already knew the truth “the Death Eater … wasn’t innocent per say, but he wasn’t the one who did those things at Hogwarts … that was Michael”

“I know. Thank you for being honest” Harry said genuinely happy that they did “I’m going to go now”

“wouldn’t you like to stay with so we can get to know each other? You don’t have to go back to the Potter manor alone” Remus offered hoping the young boy would stay.

Harry smiled sadly “I have a chance to spend Yule with my Dad. A chance the Potters cruelly tried to take away. I’m not going to waste it especially since I’m going to be busy for a few years on an academic program and won’t be around even at Hogwarts”

“so you’ll be away?” Sirius said looking just as crushed as the werewolf.

“yeah …I’ll keep in touch?” Harry offered feeling the need to at least give these two a chance.

Both wizards lit up at the chance “yes please do! … oh! Wait we’ll give you you’re presents” Remus said and he ran upstairs.

“I didn’t know what you liked so here” Sirius said awkwardly as he handed Harry the shrunken cauldron.

Harry accepted with a smile “it’ll come in handy during the program”

The auror perked up “I’m glad … I’ll handle James and Lily”

“thank you …” Harry said gratefully. Remus returned with a beautiful emerald green scarf with a silver wolf and cub charmed to play with each other. It was a lovely gift that Harry wore as he used his portkey to take him to his home with his Dad and Sara.

Yule went by quickly and soon he was off on the program with Dr. Izeki who was all too amused by Harry’s reactions to letters written by someone named Nagini. Despite still having the perverted snake after him Harry was happy he left especially since his Dad told him James was fired right before break ended and the man was beyond pissed. Jamesz’s temper will only worsen when he realizes he can’t hurt Harry again …


	14. Predators

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

Yule went by quickly and soon he was off on the program with Dr. Izeki who was all too amused by Harry’s reactions to letters written by someone named Nagini. Despite still having the perverted snake after him Harry was happy he left especially since his Dad told him James was fired right before break ended and the man was beyond pissed. Jamesz’s temper will only worsen when he realizes he can’t hurt Harry again …

XXXXXXXXXX

Marvolo gave a cruel smirk as he looked over the rail and down into a cave “soon it will start again, but this time I will not make the same mistake” he gestured for Minerva, who just entered the deep cellar from the old mansion, to approach the rail “Minerva my dear it is time for people to fear me as they always should have. Tell me, will this suffice in getting through to Hogwarts and hunting down the brat believed to have killed me?”

The headmistress stepped forward and stared down into the abyss “oh this should suffice my lord” she said with a smirk matching that of her master.

“good … lead them lead them to Hogwarts and have them attack in the Great Hall when everyone is together and the least prepared” Marvolo ordered as he looked in the pit where dozens of moving bodies writhed in the darkness. The creatures were inferi …

XXXXXXXXXX

James and Lily smiled as their son Michael was surrounded by his fans, but their smiles faltered as they spotted a group of four people coming towards the platform. Two of the people were Sirius and Remus, but there other two they didn’t recognize. The tallest person wore a gray hoodie and had had the hood up hiding his eyes so that’s why they didn’t know him. The last person was some older gray haired fellow.

“it’s hardly rude for him to have his hood up Mr. Lupin. Harry has sensitive eyes” the old man said matter of factly. James and Lily immediately perked up at the name and scuttled away from Michael to try to latch themselves to Harry. There’s no better place to make it appear like they loved their son than a very public place.

“sensitive eyes? Does this have to do with that thing you promised to tell us about after your school year?” Remus asked.

Before Harry could answer a grating voice made him wince “Harry honey! It’s been too long!” Lily cooed loud enough to attract the attention of the nearby people as she tried to hug Harry only to be stopped by the old man “excuse me! How rude! Just who the hell are you to stand between me and my son?” Lily huffed in annoyance.

“son you say … I always wanted to meet the parents who never once contacted their son while he was away for years. I’m Dr. Izeki, the one who has been helping Harry through he program. I must say it’s disturbing to meet you both. I didn’t think there people who cared more for appearances than their flesh and blood” Dr. Izeki said deliberately at the same volume as Lily so just as many people heard, which made the two Potters pale and try to shush the old man. Their efforts were in vain …

Harry paid the Potters little mind “the train should arrive shortly so I’m going to go ahead. Goodbye and thank you Dr. Izeki, for everything”

“you are most welcome Harry. Don’t fear holding back anymore and I’ll tell your father that you arrived. He’ll be happy to see you again and that you’ve grown so tall” Izeki said cheerfully and hugged him and his godfathers goodbye.

James scowled as Harry slipped away before he could try to hug him “what was that supposed to mean? I’m his father!”

“not the one that matters” Dr. Izeki shot back.

Sirius snickered “how truly sad”

“oh shut up Sirius!” Lily snapped under her breath trying not to cause any more of a scene.

“watch it or do you want me to make good on that threat I made years go” the auror hissed harshly. Both Potters bit their tongues, but glared at Remus, Sirius and Dr. Izeki’s backs as they left. when they returned from Paris years ago Sirius threatened someone they cared about just like how they did with Harry. Since the only things they cared about was Michael and their reputation that made Sirius dangerous because the auror knew plenty. Also Sirius made it clear he no longer cared for his job or them so he had no problem ripping into them. Michael didn’t take the threat seriously and, while they in front of Michael, James and Lily pretended to find it amusing, but they knew it wasn’t a bluff.

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh he’s so handsome!” squealed one first year girl as she and her friends joined the group of students swarming Michael Potter who has change a bit over the years. He has grown taller and lost some of the cubby quality to his features, but other than that not much has changed except perhaps his ego, which inflated several fold even if the swarm of fans shrank over the years. Being a star Quidditch player certainly didn’t help anything as far as his ego goes.

How did that happen you ask?

When James was fired he took it upon himself to train Michael personally. As a former star Quidditch Chaser he had a lot of good tips so no one could deny Michael was good enough to be a seeker for Gryffindor in the second year and the headmistress couldn’t refuse since Michael has behaved himself after that first year. It was his personal life that took a few hits.

First Hermione confronted Michael about all the holes in his story about Harry and he uncaringly admitted the truth, but to keep her quiet he and his parents threatened to stop helping finance her school payments. It was the strain that would put on her parents that kept her quiet.

Next came Ron. In the third year of school Lily became sick of Michael’s poor grades. He was the ‘Boy Who Lived’! Anyone who can defeat a dark lord at such a young age should be improving each year and top of the class. Showing his true colors Michael blamed Ron for not letting him study and making him goof off. Suffice to say it Mrs. Weasley and Ron did not take kindly to the accusation especially when Ron was constantly doing better than Michael in all classes. After that friendship snapped and Michael seemed indifferent to his former friends Neville broke off his friendship with Michael as well,

Michael’s grades eventually improved, but more because he was copying off of other people or finding other ways to avoid using his brain …

You could see Fred and George standing on the farthest side of the train platform with Ron, Hermione and Neville. The group was simply trying to ignore the idiot, but the swarm of fans were rather noisy. Thankfully many of Hermione’s fellow Ravenclaws and Neville’s fellow Hufflepuffs became wise to the Potter’s true nature and backed off. The swarm was mostly Gryffindors and people who didn’t even go to their school.

“dammit Ginny” Ron grumbled as he saw his sister snuggling up to Michael. Not that it really mattered since before their friendship shattered Michael admitted having a crush for Professor Dumbledore … both of them, but mainly the transfiguration professor. In that way she was fine. It just hurt that she was snuggling up to Michael after everything he did to her own brother!

“she’ll figure it out the hard way” Hermione sighed. Neville nodded in agreement.

“she has no taste” Fred said as he shook his head.

George nodded “she should take a cue from us and go for someone better”

“oh? And who is this person?” someone with a smooth honey toned voice that could seduce anyone asked.

Both twins opened their mouths, but then froze as the realized they knew that voice and whirled around to see a person a full head taller than them with familiar blood red hair and eyes “HARRY!” they yelled and tackled the Slytherin who has been gone for so very long.

Ron smiled as he watched his older brothers snuggle up to Harry “it’s good to see you’re back. These two have been swooning every second you’ve been gone. What kind of goodbye kiss did you give them? … and can you tell me how you did that?” Ron asked genuinely curious as to how Harry got them to orgasm with just a kiss. An embarrassing subject his brothers would not stop raving about.

“sorry, but I have a feeling that’s something unique to me” Harry answered with a knowing smirk as the red headed Gryffindors nuzzled his chest getting a good feel for the solid muscles under the fabric.

“hey Harry! The train is here” Draco waved over to him and the all boarded. Harry did sit with the Ron, Fred and George’s group knowing his fellow Slytherins wouldn’t mind since they share a dorm and therefore have plenty of time to catch up later. Harry didn’t regret that decision even though he spent the whole trip with the twins in his lap. It was just cuddling through the train ride since anything more than that would make it awkward for everyone …

XXXXXXXXXX

Aberforth eagerly watched the students dressed in casual clothes poured into the Great Hall “I do wish someone pointed out that we didn’t need to wear our uniform to the first feast of the year we were students. That would’ve spared me that embarrassing incident when we fell over while changing and got stuck”

“at least you had pants on” Tom blushed as he recalled that moment when they all were in school “no one has bothered changing on the train since Harry pointed that loophole out” he said from his spot at the table, which was different than before.

For a fun change the professor’s table was changed and so were the seating arrangements. It was now a long arched table and all the young professors were seated right next to each other with Hagrid at one end and the head mistress as the only one seated between them. What no one realized is that the headmistress intended for this to be strategic. When the inferi attack they will go through the widows and attack the strongest professors and half giant first. The very people with their backs to the windows and won’t be able to get away unlike herself since she has a portkey prepared. It was decided that the attack will be tomorrow so that a feast will be their last meal …

“so where is he? … ah ha, there he is! Wow the twins are already hanging off him” Aberforth chuckled as the other professors zeroed in on Harry who looked just like the pictures they were sent, which was very handsome! “now I understand why you guys dream very wet-” Tom reached over and clapped his hand over Aberforth’s mouth before Harry passed the table to get to the Slytherin table. After the twins Weasleys reluctantly let go of Harry he smiled up at the professors making their hearts unexpectedly flutter and cast a subtle look at his Dad who looked quite proud.

Once everyone was seated, save for the first years waiting to be sorted, Minerva stood up “before the sorting begins I’d like to welcome back Harry Potter who has been away for the last few years as the first person brave enough to partake in a special academic program in many years. Though he is a fifth year he has preformed so well that he is taking his NEWTs this year! Bravo Harry! You’ve made history!” Minerva announced and everyone clapped. Michael, who only just realized his brother was here, was clapping in a somewhat mocking way clearly annoyed that his brother was getting any attention at all.

After the feast Fred and George stop him before he left with the other Slytherins “meet us after curfew” they both whispered into his ears in perfect sync. Harry nodded and placed a small kiss on the corners of their lips. It wasn’t as strong as what the effect would be with a full kiss, but it was enough to leave the twins flushed and dazed.

XXXXXXXXXX

‘ **master and everyone is eating now so I can do a little digging to find out more about master’s mate. I’m glad I took the time to loosen this drain** ’ Nagini said as she slithered into Harry’s bathroom in the Slytherin dorm through the shower drain. She tapped the shower handle to rinse off and slithered to the bedroom.

When she was a young hatchling first found by Tom she didn’t like being alone so she learned how to get around. At first it was easy because classrooms and public rooms were unlocked, but she found out quickly that people can lock a door or charm it shut so she had to get around. It turned out to be a simple solution … drains! Somehow she never crossed paths with Sara who also used the pipe systems to travel, but this is how she sneaks in places she shouldn’t be in and sees certain things. The fact that all the showers are big and fancy, therefore needs big drains, helps a lot.

‘ **lets see … ooh! He left some books out- … wait the train only just pulled up. How did he unpack so quickly? … never mind, I’ll think of it later. Now what’s here?** ’ Nagini said as she looked through all the titles. Hagrid was responsible for setting up the room for Harry not that Nagini knew that, but she know one thing. The very old book located on the desk was written in parselscript! To confirm everything there was notes in the papers inside that were written by Harry! ‘ **if he knows parselscript then … uh oh** ’ Nagini quickly slithered back to the drain and raced faster than she ever moved before to her master’s living room. She stole a quill and scribbled down a message on a piece of paper and signed her name before diving back into the drains to hide for the next few days.

Moments after the serpent escaped Tom entered feeling very happy “he’s back! I can try to spend more time with him now!“ he exclaimed eagerly and was concocting ways to at least speak to the student he adored as he went to pick a note that his familiar left him. As he read the note a deep shade of red spread across his entire body “Harry understands parseltongue” he repeated the message out loud in a mixture of embarrassment, disbelief and horror “NAGINI GET OUT HERE!” he screamed and began ransacking his own room fully intending on skinning his familiar.

“Tom it’s just passed curfew- what the fuck happened here?!” Severus exclaimed as he came into the room and found a mess and a frazzled Tom Riddle.

Tom took a second to catch his breath and sighed “remember when I told you what kinds of things I heard Nagini talking about with Harry before?”

Severus blushed “yes … that’s not something you forget. It’s a very good thing he couldn’t-”

“he could!” Tom quickly corrected and went straight back to seeking that serpent leaving Severus in a dumbfounded silence as the new information was processed.

“Harry … he knows everything?” Severus gasped as his body became redder and redder.

“yes” Tom panted an flicked his wand to clean everything up “there’s no point looking for her. She’s long gone”

“she’d be wise to not show up for a while” Severus growled trying to keep his temper in check “for now we have to do our patrol”

The professors split up to patrol a path and look for wayward students. Severus found a couple first years and them find their way back to their own dorms before returning to Gellert’s room, which is the regular meeting place so everyone can see that everything went well, and spilled the embarrassing discovery. There was some concern since Tom hadn’t shown up. It was taking too long so Albus, Aberforth, Severus and Gellert went looking for him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was catching up with the other Slytherins in the common room when he noticed the time had gotten away from him “I should I get to bed”

“huh? But it’s only-crap! It is late!” Blaise gaped as he finally looked at the clock and found that it was passed curfew, which didn’t matter too much for them now that they’re older, but they still had early classes so sleep was needed.

“if you don’t mind could I ask a question about your past?” Theo asked.

“sure what is it?” Harry asked curiously. He wasn’t going to hold back anymore. As a creature he was of age and could no longer be considered a threat since he never hurt anyone. He could answer anything and if it wasn’t for the meeting he had to go to with the twins he would tell them everything.

Theo smiled “I noticed you accidently used the phrase ‘straight As’ a few times in the first week so I was curious. Did you go to a muggle school?”

“ues, my Dad couldn’t with me all day and he wanted me to be around kids my own age. Since I didn’t have a lot of accidental magic he sent me to a muggle daycare and elementary.ook me a while to think Os instead of As- oh, Draco if I write a letter could you send it to your Dad? I want to thank him, but I didn’t want to owl the Board of education to do it” Harry asked. He also wanted to know if the Malfoy lord would help him get the hang of being a family head. The goblins agreed to stall the change in power until after his schooling. But he will need some advice.

Draco yawned “yeah just give it to me when you’ done. Night guys”

The creature of course had no plans to sleep tonight. With a single command Kreacher appeared with a mug of fresh blood and took the empty mug once he finished. He wanted to spend some time with the Weasley twins, but as he walked down the hall he noticed a smell … dead flesh? It sent his instincts on red alert and he went to investigate …

XXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George slipped out of their beds and searched for Harry. They found him staring out into the dark Forbidden Forest looking very handsome in the hoody and jeans he hadn’t changed out of yet. Not that that was a problem since they intended to remove his clothes.

“Harry-” both the twins were stopped in their tracks by an invisible wall. Harry shot them a warning look before they could say anything and looked back into the darkness. They were a little hurt and confused at the sudden change in demeanor, but then Professor Riddle showed up …

Tom spotted and felt his anger and embarrassment from before spike “Harry Potter I want a fucking explanation right now-”

Noise and movement disturbed the darkness and a creature sprang out of the darkness. Tom could see the inferi, but it was already too close for him to react …

Before anyone could be killed Harry, without his hoody and with his even larger black wings out. Came out of no where and slashed the creature with a powerful clawed strike. The professor looked at the sizzling inferi and up at Harry, but he didn’t have a chance to even ask for answer for a dozen more inferi appeared …


	15. Pests

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

Before anyone could be killed Harry, without his hoody and with his even larger black wings out. Came out of no where and slashed the creature with a powerful clawed strike. The professor looked at the sizzling inferi and up at Harry, but he didn’t have a chance to even ask for answer for a dozen more inferi appeared …

XXXXXXXXXX

“sorry professor” Harry said before scooping up Tom and with a strong yet effortless flap of his wings he went up into the air by several feet and landed near the twins “do you have your wands?” Harry asked as the horde of inferi changed direction and headed for them again

“no” the twins exclaimed in perfect sync. They were not expecting this tonight!

“get in the tunnels now!” Harry yelled as he turned just in time to splash an acidic liquid coming his claws onto the faces of the first row of inferi. The minor chaos caused a temporary pile up hat ought Fred and George time to run though they didn’t to, but without any weapon the two red heads would be only hold back Harry who could clear handle a few inferi “you go too professor”

“you’re my student Harry, I can’t leave” Tom said firmly. Yes the stars weren’t bright enough to light up the area, which was just a bit too far away for the castle’s lanterns to be of any help. Yes he was only professor against a dozen inferi, which he never fought before. Yes Harry seemed very capable, but even with all those strikes against him he couldn’t let his student fight alone. However Harry thrust his hand passed Tom’s head. The professor actually thought Harry tried to hurt him for a split second until he heard a sizzle. Tom turned and saw an inferi impaled on Harry’s clawed hand. It was clear Tom would’ve died right then and there if not for Harry. He wasn’t a fool and realized he was out matched. With only a worried glance at Harry who’s wing was suddenly bitten by the walking corpses earning an enraged and inhuman growl, he followed the Weasleys into these strange tunnels in the walls he never knew about.  
Tom watched the wall shut keeping him and the twins safe in the perfectly lit tunnels, but locking Harry outside with those monsters “did you two know about Harry?” the reds heads just started laughing “what is so funny?” Tom asked shocked that they found anything funny about this situation.

“haha Harry won the costume contest without a costume!” the twins exclaimed though their laughter. Even Tom had to admit it was amusing, but it made things a little more puzzling. Why would Harry feel the need to hide that he was a creature? “we only suspected something like this, but we didn’t know for sure” they both said in perfect sync.

“you suspected?” Tom asked a little puzzled as to how they suspected when he never even considered the possibility.

“when James Potter was teaching and pretending he knew so much about Harry he mentioned that Harry and Michael used to look alike. They look nothing alike now. Sure height and hair color can change and it’d be normal, but eye color? No. we didn’t think about it until the DADA class after that year, but it was clear Harry had something like an inheritance” Fred said casually.

“he never told us, but we don’t care. However we don’t know what he is. Do you professor?” George asked curiously. It was clear they cared a great deal for Harry.

Tom twitched “I don’t know … at first sight he could be mistaken as a demon, but never in my life have I heard of a creature that has acid seeping from his claws” Tom said as he turned his gaze back to the wall that stood between him and Harry. He knew he had to distract himself or he’d run out there to help and end up hurting himself or Harry so he went into professor mode and shifted to the next logical line of questioning “what are these tunnels and where are your pranking supplies?” he demanded in his no nonsense voice that kept everyone except Nagini in line.

“pranking? Us?” they exclaimed innocently. Tom didn’t buy the act …

XXXXXXXXXX

“where did he go?” Albus muttered as the group searched he path Tom usually went through the castle for his patrol “did he go all the way to the courtyard?”

Severus frowned as he readied his wand in case something does happen “if we haven’t run into him yet then it seems likely”

“hold it” Aberforth ran to the window and looked towards the forest’s edge “over there … I see something”

Gellert leaned over and saw the mass of shadows in the dark “I see it … some people fighting I think. Tom might be there” he said as the entire group started moving quickly to get to the side courtyard, which was one of many at the hug castle, and cut through it to see the commotion “ok, break it up!” he yelled as he fired a light spell at the sky to get a better look at what was going on and they were all taken aback when three inferi jolted off the dark form, who the professors assumed was a body, to charge them. Before any of them could raise their wands the form stood tall and thrust its arm straight through two of the inferi and bolted high in the sky with the third on. A loud crack was heard and the last inferi landed in front of them motionless save for the sizzling skin.

The faintest rustle of the grass made Severus spin around “H-Harry?” he gasped making the others spin around to see Harry standing there without a shirt and sporting fangs, claws and beautiful wings. With the light shining light on everything they saw what was clearly a creature, not a costume, standing surrounded by the broken sizzling bodies of what must’ve been at least a dozen inferi. A gruesome scene indeed, but a strangely enchanting.

“you’re … a creature” Severus stated as he reached out to touch Harry’s chest as if to confirm this wasn’t a dream.

Before answering Harry flexed his magic making the castle’s tunnels open to release Tom, Fred and George “it’s safer” he said to them as the to red heads ran over to him and hugged him “and yes professor, I’m a creature”

“so you’re legally an adult, right?” Severus asked to clarify what he heard about creatures.

“yes …” Harry trailed off feeling nervous. While everyone else was staring at Severus most likely thinking something like ’whoa, forward much’ his instincts were screaming ‘shit run!’ “why?”

“I wanted to know if I could smack you without getting into too much trouble” Severus said bluntly before slapping Harry hard across the face startling everyone.

Harry barely flinched at the contact, but he was left rather confused “what’d I do?”

“what did you do?! You have the fucking nerve to stand there and say you did nothing when you knowingly understood everything that came out of that gossiping serpent’s mouth!” Severus snapped angrily.

The creature paled “oh that” Harry gulped as he saw all the professor’s eyes narrow in on him. the only people not pissed at him were Fred and George, but that won’t save him “could I explain somewhere that isn’t crawling with inferi?”

“crawling?” Tom blinked as he saw the remains spread across the courtyard slowly dissolving away “you killed the several that attacked. Are you saying there are more?”

“yes … about 50 or so more. Those ones that attacked must’ve been told to guard the main group and kill anyone who may expose them. I can explain another time-”

Gellert shook his head and canceled the light spell he had up “you will explain once I go tell the headmistress about this” he said and began walking toward the light of the castle leaving the other professors behind in the barely lit area with Harry who could see just fine.

“that would be unwise considering she’s the one who probably put them there or in the very least arranged for them to be there” Harry said making Gellert freeze in his tracks.

Albus looked insulted “the headmistress has done a lot for you Harry and you accuse her of this mess? That isn-”

“Acromantulas, trolls, centaurs, pixies, hippogriffs and that’s only a few of the creatures that inhabit the forest and all of them are territorial. There is no way such a large group of inferi could have made it through without being spotted and they would be picked off by every creature in there. Even the squid in the lake would have noticed the commotion. Someone helped them get here by portkey or apparating. We all know portkeys don’t work in the wards and only one person is allowed to apparate” Harry could see the confusion on everyone’s faces dwindle and slowly get replaced with a look of hurt “I’m sorry”

Severus managed to shake his head absentmindedly as he dealt with the realization that Harry was right “don’t be … however this means we really need to discuss this before things get worse”

Harry nodded “we should go see my father and get some help removing these inferi”

“your father?” Tom blinked completely confused “who is your father?”

“I am” all of those present turned and saw a lantern coming out of the forest being carried by none other than Hagrid.

“you already know about the inferi I take it” Harry said as a few large acromantulas could be seen destroying the ineri who were foolishly ordered to stay put for they barely moved as they were devoured.

“yes, Aragog sensed something wrong and summoned me to discuss it. I just returned after searching the forest-” Hagrid’s eyes narrowed showing a serious side most people never saw before “your wing is bleeding little giant. Did you fight them?” he asked and knelt down to see the wound ignoring the dumbfounded looks from the other people present. If Harry was going to come clean so will he and he will help his son no matter what.

Harry flexed his wings showing they were fine “it’s only a cut from the ones that bit me. As for fighting them I’m afraid I had little choice in the matter Dad” he said noticing Fred and George not so subtly shooting Tom a glare. The professor flinched and turned away. it was kind of his fault.

Hagrid frowned “I see. Should I assume some explanations are wanted?” he said and sighed as they all made it clear this talk was going to happen tonight “very well, follow me. Aragog’s children can handle this” Hagrid stated as he stood to his feet and lead them all to his hut, which was just big enough for the five professors and three students to find seats “I’ll start the hot water boiling for some tea. So where would you all like to start this story?” the half giant asked as he set the kettle over the fire and got cloth for Harry who started dabbing the blood from his wing.

“how about how did Harry end up in your care?” Tom asked.

“we know the Potters abandoned Harry because they thought he was a squib” the twins said bitterly. They hated those fools.

“hmmm … yes, well technically they were only considering getting rid of him when they just so happen to lose Harry right here at Hogwarts during their usual end of the year waltz around the castle to show off their son Michael. They rarely brought Harry with them and they just decided to bring him that day and he got separated when he went to find food he could actually eat. The centaurs were patrolling and one of them found Harry in the forest trying to eat something not safe for him” Hagrid said, but paused to get the teacups, which left the air somewhat tense for some reason no one could figure out.

Tom looked at Harry with a confused look on his face “why didn’t you tell us you were a creature?”

“I could have been executed” Harry said without looking up from the wound on his wing.

“but that would only happen if-” Tom started, but his mouth froze as his brain made a scary connect “you aren’t on the list of safe creatures, are you?”

“I’m not on any list!” Harry quickly added so they didn’t get the wrong idea and think he was categorized as a dangerous creature.

“it’s true” Hagrid said to the skeptical professors. The twins didn’t seem to care. In fact they never left Harry’s side and seemed fascinated when Harry tucked his claws, fangs and wings away “Harry is a rebirth of a creature called a Gidatuko. Don’t bother trying to find any documents on it. There’s nothing on their existence except in the foundations of pureblood families’ laws and because of that we had no clue of what he was until he was forced to stay with the Potters”

Gellert’s eyes widened as he looked at Harry in awe “you used that chance to look for information. That’s a great idea, but why didn’t you just get an evaluation done before school?” he asked and immediately regretted it when Harry flinched.

A awkward silence enveloped the room as Hagrid set out the tea “as I was saying Harry was trying to eat something he shouldn’t. He was so starved he tried to eat a dead animal” Hagrid explained seemingly ignoring Gellert’s question “it would not have been good him, but he was going to die soon if he didn’t eat. The centaur brought Harry to me and it didn’t take long to find that Harry needed to drink blood to survive. While that alone is not enough to fear being marked as a dangerous creature after an evaluation there were other reasons. The most important being that I am not his legal parent. I could not drop him off at St. Mungo’s for an evaluation and not expect to be arrested. I tried taking Harry back to the Potters and those scars are a result of that meeting. I had to save Harry from death twice because of those monsters and I would be damned if I let it happen a third time by being arrested and letting him fall back into their _care_ ” he spat bitterly at the thought of the Potters’ version of tender loving care while pouring the tea.

“I see, I didn’t even consider that you’d be in trouble, but you’re right … so you did everything you could to care for Harry” Albus said feeling a little awestruck at this side to the half giant.

Hagrid shrugged “it wasn’t difficult. The creatures of the forest love Harry and I know a few people in muggle world who go to a good daycare so no one here knew. The most trouble came when Harry’s body started changing. The slow appearance of claws with acid, fangs and wings could have made things really bad if someone found out and thought he was dangerous. That’s why we stayed silent about everything”

“I’d like to point out that I’m human and I speak with snakes just fine. Telling us about at least that quality would not have raised any alarms!” Tom snapped as he held his teacup as if he was considering dumping the steaming contents on the creature.

Harry raised his hands in a defensive gesture as Hagrid looked amused “in my defense that had a lot more to do with James. Can you blame me for not wanting him to learn about that?” he argued hoping it was enough to save his skin. The creature relaxed as the professor seemed to understand his predicament at the time “ummm how did you learn about that by the way? I made sure to burn everything Nagini sent me over the past few years-”

Severus looked horrified “WHAT DID THAT SNAKE SEND YOU?!”

The creature flinched “letters and pictures of all five of you-”

“five? … SHE GOT ME TOO?” Aberforth yelped as his face turned red as he recalled all the details the others told him the serpent tried to reveal. He dreaded what she wrote about in those letters to Harry and what those pictures showed. It couldn’t be good …

“you live in the same house as her! it’s a miracle she didn’t start on you sooner!” Albus snapped.

The twin put their fingers to their mouths and let out two sharps whistles to get everyone to stop fighting “before we ask Harry-” Fred started.

“for all the dirty details-” said George.

“he knows about you guys perhaps-” Fred said.

“we should discuss an important matter-”

“like the headmistress for example” they finished together in perfect sync and smirked as the professors blushed sheepishly. It seems they forgot about that subject.

Tom twitched slightly as he remembered the inferi “yes of course … way would she do that? Those inferi could butcher everyone and how would she get away? As Harry mentioned portkeys don’t work and apparating isn’t easy even if she’s allowed. If I remember correctly there’s an emergency ward that will even keep her inside because the headmistress or headmaster has to protect the children” he said as if trying to find any hole in that logic so he didn’t have to feel so betrayed.

“that’s not completely true. yes the emergency wards are real and would prevent her from leaving. I saw two incidents where this happened in the past, but there is a portkey that can work through the wards. It’s illegal, but being a Death Eater I think creating an illegal portkey is the least serious of her crimes” Hagrid muttered before sipping his own tea.

Gellert gaped “she’s a Death Eater?” he murmured in disbelief and that started another conversation about the Dark Lord still being alive …


	16. Hunting Heirs

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

Gellert gaped “she’s a Death Eater?” he murmured in disbelief and that started another conversation about the Dark Lord still being alive …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus slipped on the black lacy underwear with garters and matching short see through lace teddy before putting on his school robes. Normally he would put on a sticky charm to make sure no student accidently catches a peek of the garment, but there was one person he was secretly hoping would see his naughty side. The thought of Harry seeing what he wears under his uniform made him horny and he realized something else too as he was using a certain scented lube last night. Harry had a great sense of smell and if he could smell those inferi that means he could no doubt smell the lubes they use or even the cum itself. Now that made his heart race!

“how am I going to focus with him in class?” Albus moaned already feeling too hot and bothered just thinking about those red eyes being on him too think straight, but he forced himself to pulled together the best he could and left his living quarters to go to the Gryffindor dorm to pass out the schedules. However since everyone was still half asleep and moving too slowly for his liking he asked three of the seventh year students to pass them out. With that handled he left the dorm to head for the Great Hall. On his way down the moving staircases he stopped in front of the third corridor doorway. He just stood there for moment staring at the door in a daze unable to comprehend the horrifying fact that a mass murderer was right behind it once before.

“hey Albus, you ok?” Albus jumped slightly at the voice and turned to see his concerned younger brother “sorry for scaring you … you seemed dazed” Aberforth said as he stood with his brother.

“he was right behind that door” Albus whispered as the students started coming out of the Gryffindor dorm.

Aberforth moved aside so the students could pass before looking at the door that concerned his brother “oh …” he trailed off as he realized which door they were standing in front “he’s gone” he whispered.

“I know, but … he was so close” Albus muttered softly as he turned his gaze to the hungry students walking passed them. The mere thought of a dark lord being so close to so many children or any child scared the hell out of him and what made it worse was that he had absolutely no clue!

What if Harry and his father didn’t relocate the basilisk in the chamber, which was another terrifying thing he had no clue about until he was told, and Marvolo got control of it?! What if Hagrid wasn’t able to scare him away? What if Minerva didn’t use Fluffy as a guard and Harry never discovered his scent? There were just so many things that could’ve gone so horribly wrong and as a result so many people could’ve died!

“professor are you ok?” a young Gryffindor girl asked worriedly.

With an extra nudge from his brother Albus snapped out of his daze and smiled “I’m quite alright thank you. I just haven’t woken up completely yet”

“breakfast will help with that!” the girl smiled.

“she’s right! Lets get some food in you!” Aberforth said and threw his arm over Albus’s shoulder, which shifted the older brother’s clothes just enough to show a little lacy strap “looks like you’re planning to get a lot in you today” Aberforth muttered teasingly in his brother’s ear making Albus blush and hide the strap before walking off to the Great Hall with his brother. They thought no one saw the little slip, but they didn’t see Michael staring down at them from the staircase above them with a smirk …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom groaned as he entered the Slytherin dorm “has anyone seen Nagini?” he asked and several students paled as they all froze. The thought of the large snake being on the loose was frightening even for the older students who were helping pass out the class schedules with Severus to make things faster “she’s not that dangerous! … kind of”

“very encouraging. You clearly soothed their fears” Severus muttered sarcastically as he saw the Slytherins pale further “she knows she’s in a lot of trouble so I doubt anyone can find her or will see her for at least a week … although you could ask Harry” he said secretly implying that the creature could use his smell to find the snake, but that fact was missed even by those who knew the snake’s interest in the Slytherin Potter since they didn’t know Harry was a creature.

“that’s true” Tom said as the last of the students nervously left the dorm while keeping an eye out for any sign of a snake “I didn’t see him” he said wondering if Harry slipped passed him, but then Harry walked out of his room with Fred and George.

“we wanted to wait until everyone left” Harry said as Severus and Tom stood there gaping at the three of them.

Severus eyed the flushed red heads clinging to Harry without a care in the world “h-how long have you two been there?”

“all night” Fred and George said in perfect sync …

**Flashback**

“I can’t believe this” Gellert sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Hagrid and Harry had just finished explaining everything from the relocation of the basilisk named Sara to Harry sensing a very dangerous person with dark magic in the Forbidden forest to finding Fluffy’s scent and finally who was helping the dark lord.

“you don’t have to. Just so you know there’s no way anyone would leave an army in that forest for very long. The army would’ve been found eventually so whatever the plan is, which is most likely bloody and includes death, it most likely panned for the morning I suggest watching Minerva’s actions tomorrow morning. If she acts strangely then you have your answer” Hagrid said and the professors relented though nothing else ws said on the matter so then five professors decided to return to their. However they were so dazed by what they were told that they forgot to make sure that the twins were going back to their rooms …

“I guess I’ll take you two back to the Gryffindor tower” Harry chuckled as he realized the professors clearly weren’t coming back.

Hagrid nodded “I’ll make sure the inferi are truly dealt with. Goodnight you three” he said as he set the cups in the sink.

Fred and George followed Harry until they stepped on the stone floor of the castle “we don’t want to”

Harry looked down at the two Gryffindors and sighed as he saw the determination in their eyes “ok” he said but as he moved to open a hidden passage the two Weasleys pressed themselves against him.

“your room” they both whispered noticing the creature’s red eyes flash in the darkness.

“ok” Harry said and he swooped down to capture their lips one at a time. The kiss immediately made the twins buckle as a fiery pleasure spread through their bodies just like it did the first time they kissed. Fred and Goerge were so stunned by their mind blowing orgasms that they were barely aware of Harry lifting them easily into his arms and racing down to the Slytherin dorm at such a fast speed that they zipped passed Tom and Severus without the professors even noticing. At least the twins weren’t aware until Harry decided to bypass all the dungeon steps all together by jumping down the stairwell!

The twins felt the power in those wings as they stopped the decent with one strong flap and it made their cum soaked pants tight with need again “Harry hurry” Fred moaned softly as he and George bucked their hips against Harry’s body earning a growl from the creature.

Harry swiftly moved into his room and tossed the twins on the bed, which suddenly grew larger as Harry flexed his magic “now what am I going to do to you?” the creature said with a light growl as the door closed and was locked all on it’s own.

“we … ahh ha-Harry?” George yelped as his and his twin brother’s clothes vanished and Harry moved on top of them, but there was more to it. Something in the very air they breathed was making them so aroused that their cocks were already dripping with need “so hot aahhhh”

“my body can’t help but react to you” Harry purred as he leaned over to take a teasing lick of Fred’s nnipple and move his hand along George’s sensitive inner thigh earning the cutest moans all while absentmindedly making his own clothes vanish “the reason my kiss is so potent is being released into the -”

Fred panted as his body went wild “EXPLAIN LATER! TOUCH ME!”

“AND ME!” George gasped as he closed his thighs around Hand as if trying to keep it close.

The creature’s large cock hardened at the sight of the sexy humans already moaning for him and he was happy to oblige. Harry switched between the twins swiftly making sure to tease each equally, but also take note of the differences. It wasn’t long before he found everything including how Fred preferred his nipples nibbled and George preferred a hot tongue to lick his bellybutton.

“oh merlin! Ahh hah Harry cumming ahh!”

“oh oh oh yes fuck!” both twins arched their backs off the bed and came pouring cum all over their chests and fell limp on the bed “need you” they both whimpered weakly, but managed to find the strength to spread their legs for him.

“this won’t hurt” Harry said as he extended his claws though he wasn’t sure why. At this point he learned to just follow his instinct and let his body react. He leaned over and very gently pushed one claw into the virgin puckers “you both ok?” he asked as the twins both moaned suddenly.

“something ahh is being oh fuck!” George was shivering in pleasure just like his brother as he felt the claw not just gently and painlessly pushed into their soft tight channels, but also released a hot fluid inside them. The fluid warmed all their muscles and made them relax as well as quickly become hard again.

Harry pulled his claws out and saw a clear fluid dribble out of the cute little puckers “ready?” he asked feeling the fluid was all that was needed despite the large size of his cock. He could tell George was nervous, but Fred lifted his hips eagerly.

“Harry I need you inside” Fred pleaded not caring about that lack of stretching and his heart raced as the creature leaned over him until their chests were pressed together. He squirmed as he felt the large cock press against his virgin entrance and easily pushed passed the tight ring of muscles “oh Merlin! Ahhhh!” Fred screamed pure pleasure as his channel painlessly stretched to accommodate the large cock “so good so good so good! M-move!”

George watched in a lustful daze as the cock slipped into and out of his brother’s ass, but then yelped as something brushed his own sensitive pucker. It was the tip of Harry’s wing! “oh fuck ahhhh hah ahh ngh hahh” George mewled as he was teased mercilessly by the tip of the wing.

Fred screamed again as Harry found that sweet spot deep inside him and slammed into it with every thrust “cumming cumming cumming OH MERLIN!” Fred’s eyes rolled back and he came so hard that he blacked out.

With a gentle kiss Harry pulled his cock out, which was still hard despite filling Fred up with cum “ready George?” he asked as he pulled his wing away and moved onto the very horny twin.

“yes yes! I want your cock!” George moaned as he flipped onto all fours and showed Harry his ass earning a growl from the creature who grabbed George’s hips and thrust all the way in with one thrust “FUCK YES! Pound me! Fuck my ass! Oh fuck so good!” George screamed as he clawed the bed sheets under him. The pleasure was so intense he completely lost his mind and it wasn’t long before he came hard. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was his ass being filled with Harry’s hot cum …

**Flashback Over**

“about your need to find Nagini” Harry said to quickly change the subject before the professors passed out from the blushes they were sporting after Fred and George shamelessly explained exactly what happened last night “I can’t find her until her scent all over the rest of the castle fades a little … we should get to breakfast” he pointed out noticing they were getting close to running late.

Severus tore his eyes away from the twins who were still in a euphoric daze “yes … right”

“yeah … I need something in me-” Tom blushed as the twins snickered at his poor choice in wording …

XXXXXXXXXX

“lucky” Albus mumbled as he spotted the slightly flushed twins walking into the Great Hall with Harry “its it what I think?” he asked as Severus and Tom sat down at the staff table with him Aberforth and Gellert.

Tom blushed and nodded “they explained in detail” he said as the Weasley twins reluctantly went to eat at their own table.

“Harry can release more than acid and use his wings” Severus muttered softly so no one beyond his friends could hear.

“w-wings?” Aberforth squeaked as he suddenly imagined having sex while flying and found it to be a turn on.

“I want a pensieve memory” Gellert said wanting to know exactly what the twins said “she’s here” he warned as Minerva strolled into the Great Hall with Hagrid lumbering behind her. it was like the half giant was subtly following her while pretending to be his goofy self, which they know now was an act …

At first nothing seemed too weird or damning. She sat down at the table with a brief greeting like always. However it quickly got odd. First Minerva didn’t make an announcement like she always did and instead just had breakfast appear. The next strange action was that she didn’t start eating …

Professor Burbage frowned in concern “is everything alright Minerva? You haven’t eaten any food. Oh dear, are you sick?” she asked worriedly, but while the Muggle Studies teacher fussed the five youngest teachers and Hagrid noticed the headmistress glance at the window behind her with an almost furious glare. In a moment they realized that the inferi army was in the forest right under those windows!

Severus tried to not feel as betrayed as he should be “Charity the headmistress is probably a little stressed. Just let her be” Severus said calmly and took note of Minerva’s hand, which had remained in her pocket as if she was holding something. A portkey perhaps?

“yes … yes I’m just a little stressed that’s all” Minerva said dismissively.

“ok, but you should still eat even if it’s just a little” Professor Burbage urged kindly.

Minerva sent one last annoyed glance over her shoulder before finally relenting “of course” she said in a slightly clipped tone as she pulled her hand out of her pocket to prepare a plate.

That was all the young professors needed to know that the headmistress was not on their side, but since her plan was stopped for now their minds went elsewhere. That was right back to being on Harry. Now they had to deal with the problem of not getting an erection with him in their classes. Well most of them, but Aberforth sadly did not have Harry in his class much to his disappointment.

Meanwhile Minvera was seething (what the hell happened to my lord’s inferl. They were suppose to attack right when the magic flared as the food came, but they aren’t here!) she thought furiously.

After breakfast she stormed outside to check on the inferi, but much to her shock she found that all of them were gone! “this can’t be” she hissed through clenched teeth. It was clear from the tracks that a surge of giant spiders and something wielding acid found the area, but how could it have happened so quickly? She was sure that she’d a least have until the morning, but that wasn’t the case now she has to return to her master a failure and that is never a good thing. However she knew it was always best to get it over with so she took a deep breath to prepare for what’s going to happen and went to her office where she flooed to her master’s safe house.

‘Minerva why have you come here through the floo network and not the portkey?” came the dangerously calm voice of the dark lord Marvolo who had his back to the now kneeling witch as he held a glass of whiskey “did you fail me?” he said as if he already knew the answer.

Minerva stiffened “I’m-… yes my lord. I neglected to take into account the creatures in the forest who disposed of your inferi”

Marvolo calmly set the glass down and stood up “and what creatures managed to crush my plans?” he asked as he strolled over to stand in front of his servant.

“the acromantulas and something that a different acid. I would say it was your basilisk, but the acromantulas would never have come if that were the case” Minerva said and waited for the pain, but though it didn’t come she didn’t dare move.

“acid …” Marvolo pondered aloud “I sent someone to Gringotts to buy my manor back after those idiot goblins put it on the market when they thought I died” the dark lord hissed in irritation not to admit that he did technically died and the goblins had a right to put everything up for sale “it seems my things weren’t sold, but are instead waiting for the next heir. Perhaps my whore of a daughter managed to trick me after all. Finding him will be tricky since there are a number of foreign snake speakers in the country so he can’t be that easily identified. There’s also an upset in the bank. One of my spies have heard something about a change in power involving a creature who just came into adulthood. If so he may be in your school and coming into a lot of power. Find this creature and bring him to our side and if you can find my heir kill him”

“yes master!” Minerva exclaimed happily.

“and Minerva” the witch collapsed in pain as Marvolo’s curse hit her and he held her in that state of agony for ten seconds before canceling the curse “don’t fail me again”


	17. Juiced

(I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

“And Minerva” The witch collapsed in pain as Marvolo’s curse hit her and he held her in that state of agony for ten seconds before canceling the curse “don’t fail me again”

XXXXXXXXXX

Gellert watched his students get up to leave once class finished. “Harry may I speak with you a moment?” He asked as the Slytherin passed his desk.

“Of course professor,” Harry said as he turned on his heel headed for the professor’s desk, “Is something wrong?” Harry asked once the door closed.

“He isn’t in the castle, right?” Gellert asked as he stood and leaned his hip against the desk as he looked up at Harry.

For a moment Harry wasn’t sure what the Charms professor meant, but then it came to him, “No … the dark lord isn’t even on the castle grounds.”

“But Minerva is …” Gellert said with a sigh, “Harry why didn’t you say anything about this before?” He asked unintentionally sounding like he was accusing Harry.

“Say something in a school run by the very person who is helping the dark lord when I could be executed? … No idea, seems silly now.” Harry said sarcastically showing some of the reason he was placed in Slytherin.

The professor blushed lightly knowing Harry was not in a position to go around yelling this information back then or even now, “I’m sorry, I’m not accusing you. it’s just- …” Gellert trailed off not sure of how to phrase what he wanted to get across.

“A lot to take in and clearly no easy solution in sight,” Harry offered up to finish the statement Gellert was trying to say.

Gellert sighed in relief when he heard Harry word his worries as best as possible, “Yeah … we can’t go to the ministry without proof, but we don't know where the proof is. It’s not like we can go to the headmistress or tap on every door looking for a dark lord … you know the dark lord was known to have dozens of spies. They were in every facet in the magical world before he was destroyed. He most likely started rebuilding that network and they could be anywhere! We can’t trust anyone! No one can stop that mad man-” Gellert gasped as his minor panic attack was interrupted by a strong pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a hug.

“We have more options than you think. The headmistress is on my side- … well more against Michael, but it’s a useful for us anyway, plus I’m not human. The dark lord wasn’t pro creature by any means so I know many packs, flocks and hordes of creatures who would love a chance to handle this in secret. In that way we have an army too. It’ll be alright,” Harry said subconsciously releasing a bit of his special relaxing potion from his breath.

“You’re right,” Gellert murmured nearly moaning into the strong chest as his entire body relaxed, “Does it bother you?”

“Of course, but we’ll find a way to stop the dark lord.” Harry said soothingly knowing the subject must’ve been far more painful for the professor than him. After all the professors actually lived through the war. The scars were no doubt still fresh for them while Harry doesn’t remember it being so young at the time.

“That’s not what I meant,” Gellert said before looking up at those blood red eyes, “you said this could be handled silently, but if that’s done Michael will always have the honor of being the savior of light. Are you really alright with everyone thinking he stopped the dark lord when you’re the one hunting him now?”

Harry smiled, “He did stop the dark lord. Just because it didn’t stick doesn't change the fact the it was Michael who was shot with the killing curse-”

“But wait … how did he live? Isn’t he human? … What if it was actually you who lived?” Gellert asked a little confused since it was oddly enough a human who survived. If it’d been Harry it be more believable since creatures are so much stronger.

“I understand where you’re coming from, but I was nearly starved to death. A killing curse would’ve killed me. Dr. Izeki thinks we were both creatures at birth, but Michael wasn’t as connected to his creature. When he was struck with the curse it backfired because of his creature side acting like a barrier. His creature side died while mine remembered the event.” Harry pulled back a bit and placed his hand next to his face. Gellert’s jaw dropped as Harry shot a curse straight into his own face, but remained unaffected, “I adapted to protect myself. Magic can’t hurt me.”

“I see,” Gellert said with a soft smile, but his eyes widened as he realized something, “How long have you known wandless magic?”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “It was always a fake wand.”

The professor made a ‘give me’ gesture with his hand and Harry handed over the ‘wand’ he ‘used’ in class, “I don’t want to see anymore fake wands in class.”

“Well I’d show you my real wand, but the next class will be starting soon and we could get caught in a compromising position,” Harry said with a smirk.

Gellert blushed at the perverted comeback, “get to class!” He snapped, but blushed even more when he got a kiss on the cheek from Harry before the Slytherin left. He notice the kiss sent intense tingles throughout his body leaving him in a blissful and slightly aroused state that lasted hours …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus adjusted his light blue robes as he eagerly waited to see Harry walk through his door, “Harry why don’t you sit up here?” Albus offered pointing to the row of seats in the front as the other students came in.

“Yes professor,” Harry answered, but waved his hand subtly so only Albus saw the front shutters magically close just enough so the sunlight won’t hit those seats, “Too bright,” Harry explained quietly as he passed Albus to take his seat right in front next to the aisle.

The professor took a mental note of the creature’s issue with brightness for the future and continued with his plot-I mean class! “Ok class we’re going to do a small review over what we did last year to refresh your memories before starting on a new topic. You’ll see a transfigured item in front of you. I want you to reverse the spell. When you did that I’ll come around make sure it’s right. After that we’ll continue onto the new things.” Albus said almost too eager. He was having a hard time keeping his voice from shaking.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the item on his desk, which was a clock, “Harry how did you get here so fast again? … and where’s your wand?” He asked as he casually changed his object into it’s true form, which was a slip of paper with an encouraging message written on it.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see if Michael was listening, but thankfully the Gryffindor was busy trying to get his item reversed, “I’m better at wandless magic and as for my attendance … have you guys ever seen the little etched patterns in the hall sconces? You should try tapping that pattern on the wall. It could be revealing,” he said with a smirk as he waved his hand over his item and watched it change. He knew Fred and George wouldn’t mind if the Slytherins used the passages. The more advantages those against Michael have the better … save for a certain headmistress of course.

Theo smiled in excitement, “We’ll try that. What does your message say? Mine says ‘good luck’ with a tiny snitch picture.”

Harry calmly covered his with his hand, “Basically the same,” He said trying to avoid the subject and control his arousal. The note for him was actually ‘meet me in my room after curfew’ and there was a definite smell of cum wafting off the piece of paper. It was spur of the moment, but he wanted to keep his cunning friends focused on anything other than his note, which he noticed they were curious about especially sense he didn’t give them an exact answer about the supposedly innocent notes, “since you guys are here and can’t attack me in front of the professor for not telling sooner I have something to confess” Harry turned so he could see Draco, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vincent, Pansy and a few other Slytherins who were seated closest to him and extended his fangs.

You could see the Slytherins minds stop for a brief moment before kicking into high gear. They were clearly going back to the Halloween contest from years ago. A moment of silence passed before the entire Slytherin side of the room burst out into laughter.

“What’s going on?” Albus asked as he came over missing Michael’s scowl at being ignored for his brother. Even though he didn’t complete the transfiguration reversal yet he expected to get more attention than his brother, but no. the second Harry returned he wasn’t getting the same level of attention, which he felt he should have.

“I think I broke them,” Harry chuckled as his friends continued laughing before looking at the transfiguration professor, “This smells delicious … is this right professor?” Harry asked quietly and lifted his hand so only Albus could see the note.

“Yes it is,” Albus said softly as he leaned over and slipped the robes on his shoulder aside giving Harry a teasing peek at the lacy black lingerie under his robes. His body shivered as those red eyes darkened with lust and he got the feeling he was teasing a beast who would fuck him senseless if he went too far, which is why he didn’t stop.

“Professor I’m done!” Michael yelled not happy that his crush was loaming near his brother.

Albus gave Harry a teasing wink before covering his lacy garment, “I’ll be right there,” he called back before walking away with some extra swing in his hips just so Harry could watch.

Once he reviewed everyone’s item he went over to the board and focused on the board. It was almost too much for him to write the next spell on the board for he could actually feel those stunning red eyes on his body. It was a huge turn on only here with clothes on. He could only imagine how he’d feel if Harry watched him strip however now was not the time to be fucked into the table no matter how much he wanted his ass filled with a big cock. What he didn’t realize is that Harry could smell the arousal increase and it wasn’t helping.

Albus watched the students leave once class finished, but before he could set up for the next class Harry came out of nowhere and pinned him to the top of the desk, “Harry-ahh!” Albus moaned hotly and his back arched completely off the table as Harry moved between his legs and thrust forward making their clothed crotches rub together creating the most delicious friction.

“You shouldn’t tease me Albus,” Harry said huskily as he continued rocking their crotches together making Albus writhe in pleasure.

“I’m aah s-sorry! Ahh hah Harry!” Albus moan wantonly as he bucked back for more pleasure. He was so close to cumming with just that little friction and with those lustful red eyes staring into his own.

“I don’t think you are sorry, but I can’t take you now when people will notice your disappearance at lunch,” Harry said softly before smirking, “I’ll just leave you with a parting kiss,” he whispered before pressing his lips to the professor’s.

Albus’s eyes rolled back and his back arched off the desk as his release slammed into him. He writhed desperately against the strong body above him as he rode out the most powerful orgasm he ever had. It was like every nerve in his body was singing with pure pleasure and it kept him cumming for easily minutes leaving him a helpless puddle of pleasure on the desk.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Harry whispered softly as he kissed Albus on the cheek. Before leaving he used a quick spell to clean the cum soaked robes. When Albus finally came to his senses he wandered to the Great Hall in a stunned lustful daze.

Severus spotted the flushed transfiguration professor, “Albus? Are you ok?”

“It’s true,” Albus mumbled.

“What is?” Severus asked curiously as they went to the staff table for lunch.

“Harry’s orgasmic kiss,” Albus mewled as he sat down in his seat.

“Oh,” was all Severus could say to that. He licked his lips desiring a kiss from the creature and subtle glanced at Harry as he entered the hall, but he noticed something odd. Harry looked at Michael oddly and then at a Hufflepuff suspiciously before talking to Draco. What was that about?

XXXXXXXXXX

“Those passages will be useful,” Draco said with great interest, but he saw Harry look strangely at his own twin and another person, “what’s wrong?”

“Michael doesn’t smell like Michael … I smell poly juice potion on their breath,” Harry said rather disturbed by that discovery.

Draco looked shocked for a moment before snorting, “That explains why his brewing skills improved I’ll tell the professor,” Draco said glancing at Harry to make sure it was alright to bring up Harry’s sense of smell.

Harry nodded and Draco went over to the staff table just as Fred and George entered the Great Hall, “Hey guys can you do something for me?” He asked after kissing them both on the temple.

“Of course,” they both answered and slowly grinned evilly as Harry whispered the issue in their ears, “Leave it to us!” They said before slipping into the Gryffindor table. They soon found ‘Michael’ had a flask and swapped it out with a transfigured fruit. In the middle of he meal the fake Michael, who was under the watchful gaze of Severus, noticed something was wrong and started to panic when he couldn’t find something. The fake tried to leave, but it was too late he shifted back in front of everyone …

“BOTH OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!” Severus yelled across the room.

Minerva, who has been in a bad mood since failing her master, glared at the two students, “I believe I should hear this as well.” She said menacingly looking for someone to vent her frustrations on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“That was amusing,” Minerva said after Michael and his accomplice were dismissed after being given very harsh punishments.

It was a simple plan. Michael and the Hufflepuff would drink the poly juice potion made over the summer and switch classes. Michael would attend the Hufflepuff’s DADA class while the Hufflepuff did Michael’s brewing.

However, something came to mind as she watched Severus scold the two young wizards. It occurred to her that she did know of one snake speaker who was right in the castle. She never thought much of Tom Riddle beyond being very smart. Never in her wildest dreams would she think he had her master’s great pure blood in him, but she had to rule it out. With a little blood she’ll know and if it proves that he is her master’s heir she’ll kill him …

It didn’t take much. She spied in on his dueling class and saw him get cut by a lucky spell. With great care she used a spell to make the sample appear in her hanky. After a test comparing Tom’s blood with her master’s she had her answer. Tom Riddle was her master’s heir …

XXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s nearly curfew,” Albus said excitedly and nearly ran to the door hoping to see the creature he has been lusting after, but frowned upon seeing Michael instead, “Michael you shouldn’t be-ah!” Albus yelped in shock as he was suddenly bound by something and thrown to the floor. “Auror level restraints!” Albus paled as he recognized the black bands around each of his wrists and ankles.

Michael kicked the door closed. “Now, I had a bad day and you,” he smirked and spelled away Albus’ school robes revealing the sexy black lingerie, “need a playmate so let’s help each other out.” He said as he kneeled over poor Albus with a perverted leer.

“Michael stop! This is illegal!” Albus yelled, but suddenly his fear vanished. No, Michael didn’t stop, but something with large black wings came through the window and quietly walked up behind Michael …


	18. Mine

(I’m thinking)

 

“I’m speaking”

 

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Fred / George / Albus / Gellert / Severus / Tom (TMR) / Aberforth**

**Last Time:**

 

“Michael stop! This is illegal!” Albus yelled, but suddenly his fear vanished. No, Michael didn’t stop, but something with large black wings came through the window and quietly walked up behind Michael …

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Michael smirked as he saw Albus relax, “There that’s better. Now just moan for-” The wizard froze as he heard something drip to the floor behind him. As he turned, he heard a sharp hiss and smelled something burning following by more drips that seemed to increase the burning aroma. Finally, his eyes met the violent glowing red eyes of his younger twin brother, which did at first scare him, until he saw the wings. “Fucking freak. Put that stuff away and get out! I’m busy!” Michael barked, mildly amused by what he assumed was a costume.

 

 “Are you alright, Albus?” Harry asked as he stepped towards the professor, despite Michael’s presence. It was taking all he had not to just splash Michael with the acid dripping from his claws. A deadly burning detail that Michael just seemed to disregard, since he assume the creature features were just from that one Halloween get up.

 

Albus felt tears well up in his eyes as he smiled, “I … I don’t like this.” Albus whimpered as Michael bristled with each movement that Harry did to come closer to the sexy professor.

 

Harry’s eyes flashed protectively, “After what he tried to do … I might kill him if I lose control.”

 

Michael snarled as Harry pushed forward and actually brushed his shoulder trying to take the spot over Albus “Like you can even scratch me! Now fuck off! This bitch is mine!” He yelled and kicked Harry in the ribs. The fool smirked as Harry froze, thinking he hurt his sibling, but he just made things so much worse for him as the increase in acid dripping to the floor near Albus indicated.

 

The smell of the burning floor didn’t bother Albus for he noticed that Harry was carefully moving his claws around, but never over, his body to ensure he wouldn’t get burned, “Just try to not get in trouble.” Albus said, knowing he might’ve just given Harry permission to greatly harm the fool. Creatures, after all, have some laws, though nowhere near enough, as long as protecting human mates are is what results in death or harm of another human.

 

The famed boy scowled and cast a spell. Albus paled as he easily identified the green spell as the killing curse that hit Harry’s side. Michael smirked assuming he killed his brother, even though Harry didn’t fall over and sent Albus a glare.

 

 “Bitch-” Michael’s scolding of the man he attempted to rape was quickly silenced when Harry’s wing roughly slammed against his head, sending him careening through the door and into the wall on the other s ide of the hall. The pain from a hunk of wood that came from the door to Albus’ living quarters being impaled through the elbow of his arm was the sole reason he remained conscious. That, however, might not last long fore the hand that grabbed his throat was applying more pressure with each second allowing something to drip onto his skin creating a searing burn.

 

Albus watched as Harry lifted Michael by the neck and simply held him there, allowing more acid to slowly torture the human twin. Admittedly, it made him a little sick when the smell of burnt skin hit his nose, but he didn’t have much sympathy for the Gryffindor squirming in pain, “Harry, get me out of here.” He gasped nervously as he heard someone coming down the hall. The last thing he wanted was for a student, save for Harry, to see him in nothing but his lacy attire.

 

Harry’s instincts immediately picked up the pleading tone in Albus’s voice and he instantly changed his attention from the barely conscious wizard in his clawed hands to the trapped professor, “It’s only Aberforth.” He said calmly as he casually dropped Michael’s body, getting an agonized squawk from Michael as he hit the floor.

 

Aberforth came racing up the steps with his wand and a robe at that very moment and gasped when he saw Michael, “Harry, what happened here?!” He exclaimed as he knelt next to the injured student to check the nasty burns. The shirt Michael wore was burned away by the acid that was still slowly eating away at his flesh.

“Did you do this, Harry” The younger professor asked nervously as he tried to carefully push Michael so he’d be more comfortable when he takes him to the infirmary. It was the first time he saw the damage Harry’s strength and acid did to a human and he felt a bit unnerved. Why would Harry do this? He knew the twins did not consider each other family, but to attack his brother like this seemed like too much even if it was Michael.

 

“He had it coming with what he was going to do to Albus.” Harry commented as he disappeared into the transfiguration professor’s living quarters through the broken door.

 

“To Albus?” Aberforth was vaguely aware the pained groan from Michael who was squirming in pain as the acid still on his skin burned away making even breathing painful for him since it stretched what was left of his back. “What did he do?”

After a moment without an answer Aberforth left Michael’s side and went through the broken door. Of course, he saw Harry kneeling over Albus who was laying on the floor, but something seemed off about it. As he moved closer his eyes followed Harry’s hands, which had the claws pulled in, and he saw them …

 

“Are those Auror level restraints?!” Aberforth’s eyes widened in horror as something in his mind clicked. Harry is powerful and wouldn’t need restraints to hold them, which means Michael used them. He sent a quick glance at the student, who was groaning in pain, before turning back to the creature and his brother as he took a calming breath. “What happened?”

 

Albus shivered as the strong creature’s hands touched his skin in order to take the cuffs off, “Michael tried to rape me.” He said as the last cuff was unlocked and he leaned up to hug the creature kneeling over him.

 

“What?!” Aberforth looked horrified and sent Michael a glare, but he sighed as if disappointed about something, “We have to get him to the infirmary and report this.”

 

“Harry didn’t do anything-” Albus was silenced by a kiss and Aberforth blushed brightly as he was treated to the erotic sight of his brother arching and writhing in Harry’s arms. A flushed Albus broke the kiss and moaned hotly as he came hard pouring his cum into black panties.

 

Harry smiled down at the glazed blue eyes, “I’ll be fine. It’s about time people knew about me. Besides they have no reason to execute me-”

 

“EXECUTE?!” Aberforth looked very pale, “Forget it! If there’s even a chance of that happening then we shouldn’t do this!”

 

The creature shrugged despite feeling nervous about the situation, “There’s no choice. Once Michael goes in the infirmary, scans will show that a creature was involved and if I don’t explain then I could be in trouble for hiding it. I never did anything wrong until this point. After all, I wasn’t on any list, so I technically didn’t have to say anything even if I didn’t know what I was at the time. Now, I have hurt someone and if I hide I’ll be considered a threat when I do come out.” He said and mentally added his concern about the problem of the one tiny fact. Of all the people he had to attack, deserving or not, it was the famed ‘Boy Who Lived’ … some people won’t like that …

 

Albus panted still savoring his post orgasmic daze, “We’re your mates. You had every right to protect us.” He whimpered as a pleasant shiver through his body thanks to Harry’s fingertips grazed his cheek.

 

“That is exactly why I should explain as soon as possible.” Harry said softly and kissed Albus’ exposed stomach earning a mewl as his hot lips brushed the sensitive flushed skin. “We should go before he tries crying any louder and attracts attention.” Harry said not expressing his worries as he listened to his brother’s whines.

 

“Huh?” Aberforth finally noticed the Gryffindor in the hall crying out for help and trying to crawl down the stairs making the acid drip down his sides forming interesting burn patterns. The flying instructor raced to the hall and cast a levitating spell on Michael who was about to fall off the staircase, which decided to move just as he tried to get on.

 

Albus called out from his room, “I’ll get dressed and follow you … why don’t you help me, Harry?” Aberforth blushed brightly as he heard his brother yelp and decided go ahead to the infirmary as his brother got that kiss out of his system.

 

“Filthy … whore.” Michael ground out through clenched teeth. Searing pain was radiating through his back as if he was on fire and it got worse every moment as the acid residue still on his skin consumed his flesh.

 

Aberforth decided to stay silent, no matter how angry he was at the bastard he was levitating to the infirmary. It was fascinating to look at the burn patterns the drops made so he focused on that over the smell of burnt flesh or the annoying sounds coming from the brat’s mouth.

 

“Dear Merlin! What happened?” Poppy gasped after being awaken by the wards being activated and coming out to find Aberforth lowering Michael Potter onto a bed in the infirmary. “Explain!” She snapped, while sending her patronus to get the Headmistress and starting healing spells all in one fluid movement.

 

“He provoked a creature.” Aberforth said, calmly trying to make it sound like Harry was not at fault from the very start while hiding his mistrust of the Death Eater who would come soon.

 

Poppy sighed in exasperation without skipping a single beat in her healing, “Is that so? You should know better, young man. Now, what did you do?” She asked the boy who was still in pain from the acid despite the fact that she spelled away the small amount left …

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“We should go explain, Albus.” Harry said, but didn’t move his eyes off of the professor’s swaying hips as clothes were carelessly dropped to the floor.

 

The fact that the door was broken didn’t seem to concern Albus at all who was pressing his hands against Harry’s bare chest, “We would have have a better time pleading your case if we were fully mated.” He said as he pressed his naked body against the creature’s hard body and kissed the warm chest earning what sounded like a purr. With a squeak and giggle, Albus was grabbed from under his plump ass and placed on the nearest available surface, which was the desk, hearing only the clinks of the cuffs as Harry dropped them in favor of that delicious backside.

 

“I don’t want to leave your brother alone with Michael long or let Michael have time to tell certain details without my knowledge …. However,” Harry smirked as he draped a long leg over his shoulder exposing a cute pucker that twitched in need, “I can’t leave you when you’re clearly hungry.”

 

Albus gasped as a finger slipped into his entrance, “I’m stretched from playing so ahh ahhhhhah please don’t tease-AHHHH!” Albus screamed as a hot fluid from the fingertip filled his ass as the finger stirred his insides. His hips bucked so hard and fast against the finger that he would’ve fallen if Harry wasn’t holding him.

 

Harry smirked, “So you were playing with yourself huh … I’ll give you something to play with then.” He hissed as he pulled his finger out the tight heat and thrust his cock into the waiting hole earning a wild scream. He started moving slowly and teasingly, until Albus began pleading for more feeling only pure pleasure thanks to the hot lube Harry injected into his horny ass.

 

“Please! Harder, faster, I need it!” Albus’ eyes rolled back as Harry pulled out only to slam back in and began pounding into his ass without mercy. It wasn’t long before he came, but he only got the chance to be filled with Harry’s cum after his third orgasm.

 

“Happy?” Harry purred and a flushed professor nodded blissfully as a flex of magic clothed him. He allowed Albus to rest by carrying him straight out the window. If Albus wanted to be seen as a mate then he’ll do that by flying straight down through the infirmary open window. That was where they realized the fucking took much longer than intended for Michael was nearly healed. The action slightly startled Poppy, but it got the point across.

 

Poppy smiled understandingly, “Oh Harry, you must’ve been through so much not knowing what you were- oh! I’m sorry! Professor-I mean, Aberforth, explained the basics and told us, the Headmistress and myself, all your mates. You aren’t the one in trouble, but this does need to be announced after you speak to the Headmistress in the morning,” Poppy said kindly ignoring the blush from Aberforth who apparently included himself in the line up of mates, “and Michael explained that he hit you with a cutting curse.” She said with disapproval lacing her tone.

 

Harry showed no emotion at that incorrect statement, “I see.” He said as he glanced at his brother who lied about the curse he used. Aberforth didn’t see that part so he didn’t know about the lie, but why lie? He’s in trouble either way …

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“So you found both the creature heir and my heir.” The dark lord mused.

 

The Headmistress nodded obediently, feeling quite proud of her accomplishments, “The only issue is that the creature chose your half blood heir.” She sneered in disgust at the thought of her master’s bloodline being defiled by muggle blood.

 

“Very good, Minerva.” Marvolo said smoothly as a smirk came to his mouth. “Now, for a way to kill my heir and gain the creature’s trust… the death of a mate can be terrible for a creature especially if he believes a person he trusts committed it. Hate toward the right person can turn him away from the ministry and towards my side. Did he have an auror in his family?”

 

Minerva smirked, “His godfather, Sirius Black.” She said and bowed as a group of Death Eaters followed her as they went to complete to unspoken order … capture Sirius Black …


End file.
